Malédiction Partagée
by Megara1
Summary: Luva prend un nouveau départ chez les Soma, avec beaucoup de détermination... une soirée au clair de lune...une nouvelle rencontre... Histoire mise en attente pour le moment
1. Une nouvelle élève

MALEDICTION PARTAGEE  
  
Tohru Honda, lycéenne orpheline vit désormais chez Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré Soma qui cachent un terrible secret. En effet les membres de la famille sont hantés par l'esprit des douze animaux du zodiaque chinois. Si une personne du sexe opposé se jette sur eux ou s'ils sont trop faibles, ils se transforment en un des douze animaux.  
  
Mon histoire se déroule peu de temps après l'installation définitive de Tohru chez les Soma : Cela fait environ deux semaines que Kyo fréquente le même lycée que Tohru et Yuki.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle venue  
  
Comme à son habitude Tohru se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner de toute la maisonnée. Kyo descendit le premier, puis ce fut au tour de Shiguré, vêtu de son habituel kimono. Enfin Yuki arriva au salon, habillé de son uniforme de lycéen, tout comme Kyo et Tohru.  
  
Après s'être restauré et aidé la jeune fille à faire la vaisselle, le prince alla chercher ses affaires et partit avec Tohru au lycée, Kyo étant déjà parti pour ne pas à avoir à supporter ce « sale rat » plus longtemps.  
  
Arrivés au lycée Unabara, Yuki se fit assaillir par une multitude de filles, comme à son habitude, alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe, accompagnée de Tohru. La jeune Honda alla rejoindre ses deux amies Uo et Hana qui semblaient absorbées par quelque chose.  
  
« Salut les filles ! Comment allez vous ? »  
  
Les deux amies se retournèrent vers Tohru. Uo la serra dans ses bras. « Ma petite Tohru ! J'espère que personne ne t'a embêté aujourd'hui ! ! »  
  
« Non ! Merci de t'inquiéter mais tout va bien.quand je suis arrivée vous aviez l'air absorbé par quelque chose, qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ? »  
  
Hana montra du doigt sa camarade, un groupe d'élèves, essentiellement des garçons, regroupés autour d'une table. « Une nouvelle élève est arrivée ce matin, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle dégage des ondes très fortes mais moi et Uo n'avons pas pu l'approcher : Il y a trop de monde autour d'elle ! »  
  
« Ouais ! On n'a même pas pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait.il paraît qu'elle est étrangère. Tiens, mais c'est tête de carotte qui vient d'arriver ! Eh ! Toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? ! »  
  
Kyo se retourna vivement. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! ! ! C'est naturel alors la ferme ! »  
  
« Ah, ah ! ! Tête de carotte ! Je fais ce que je veux ! D'ailleurs tu m'ennuies.Tu viens Tohru, on va voir à quoi ressemble la nouvelle. »  
  
« Mais Uo, tu as dis qu'il y avait trop de monde. »  
  
« Oui, mais j'en ai assez d'attendre. » Tout en disant cela la jeune Yankee avait pris Tohru par la main et, suivie aussi d'Hana, elle se fraya un chemin entre le troupeau d'élèves. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent enfin la nouvelle venue, toutes trois s'arrêtèrent net. Tohru écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Elle est vraiment très jolie » pensa la jeune Honda.  
  
La jeune femme qui se tenait, assise à une table, portait l'uniforme du lycée qui moulait assez les courbes féminines de son corps. Ses cheveux blancs ivoires, bouclés, descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Sa peau était laiteuse comme celle de Yuki et un léger sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. La jeune fille, qui ressemblait déjà à une femme, fermait les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.  
  
« Bon.Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tohru Honda et toi ?.Bienvenue dans notre lycée ! intervint Tohru en souriant. »  
  
En entendant la voix claire de la lycéenne, l'inconnue ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur la jeune Honda qui sursauta, comme ses amies. En effet les yeux de la jeune femme étaient d'un jaune pâle flamboyant et personne n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Voyant que Tohru et ses amies étaient gênées, la nouvelle leur sourit chaleureusement et allait se présenter à son tour lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la prof qui venait d'arriver.  
  
« Silence ! Me voilà ! Alors dépêchez vous de rejoindre votre place »  
  
Puis elle fit signe à la nouvelle venue de la rejoindre. « Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons une nouvelle élève parmi nous ! Je vous présente Luva Elyan ! Votre nouvelle camarade venue d'Amérique, ses parents sont ici pour affaires alors la durée de son séjour sera peut-être courte ! En attendant je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit et d'être indulgent avec quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu au Japon, et par conséquence qui ne connaît que très peu nos coutumes et notre langue. »  
  
Pendant que la prof parlait, Kyo et Yuki avaient enfin pu voir Luva, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué avant. Ils étaient très surpris de voir une fille si étrange., aussi étrange que les membres de leur famille, surtout lorsqu'ils croisèrent ses yeux jaunes très lumineux.elle était vraiment superbe ! ! Cette pensée les fit tout les deux rougir. Pourquoi rougissaient ils, ils ne la connaissaient même pas ! Mais elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant.  
  
« Et bien Luva ! Va t'installer à côté de Kyo, le garçon aux cheveux orange en bataille ! ! »  
  
L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se mette à côté de lui ? En plus si elle ne savait pas parler japonais !.  
  
La jeune fille s'exécuta et s'installa, sous les yeux de tous les élèves.  
  
La sonnerie retentit, les cours étaient enfin finis et Tohru pourrait aller voir Luva. Mais c'était peine perdue, car déjà un nouveau groupe d'élèves se formait autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, la jeune Américaine se leva et se dirigea vers Tohru, en ignorant les autres qui durent se résigner à la laisser partir.  
  
Luva s'arrêta juste devant la jeune Honda et lui sourit à nouveau.  
  
« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, mais voilà qui est fait. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Tohru Honda ! »  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns n'en revenait pas : Luva Elyan venait de lui parlait en japonais parfait. On pouvait seulement distinguer un léger accent, seul élément qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas d'ici.  
  
« Mer.Merci ! ! Je suis aussi ravie ! Mais.tu parles parfaitement notre langue ! ! C'est incroyable ! Tu l'as étudié longtemps ? »  
  
A cette question Luva rougit un peu : « Euh.en fait.j'ai pris des cours par correspondance. »  
  
« Tu as des ondes très puissantes, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui venait de s'approcher. Moi c'est Saki Hananjima et voici Arisa Uotani, continua t elle en désignant sa voisine. »  
  
« Enchantée ! ! déclara Luva alors que les deux amies de Tohru s'inclinaient devant elle par respect. Alors comme ça, tu perçois les ondes des autres ? C'est rare. »  
  
« Oui, en effet ! Mais tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! »  
  
« J'ai un ami qui a un don qui ressemble au tien.Moi-même j'ai hérité des ondes de ma famille maternelle.on est des chamans dans la famille. »  
  
« Chaman ? ! s'exclama Hana. Mais les chamans sont des indiens ? »  
  
« En effet, je suis métisse ! Ma mère est squaw, indienne ! Je sais, ça paraît étrange car je suis toute blanche mais c'est ainsi ! »  
  
« Bienvenue parmi nous ! »  
  
Luva se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler :  
  
« Je m'appelle Yuki Soma, je fais partie de l'association d'élèves. Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter les locaux ? ! »  
  
« Ce sera avec joie. »  
  
« Alors suis moi.Au fait tu parles très bien ! »  
  
Luva suivit Yuki en adressant un signe de la main à Tohru, Hana et Uo, sous les yeux jaloux des autres filles qui n'en revenaient pas qu'une étrangère se ballade seule avec LEUR « prince ».  
  
« Dis moi pour tes cheveux, c'est ta couleur naturelle ?, » demanda le jeune Soma à la fin de la visite.  
  
« Et les tiens, sont-ils gris naturellement ? »  
  
« Je vois.dans ma famille on a tous, disons, une apparence étrange. »  
  
« Dans la mienne aussi.mes cheveux sont blancs naturellement ! Merci pour la visite. »  
  
« De rien Elyan. »  
  
« Mon prénom c'est Luva. »  
  
Le prince se mit à rire. « Et bien au Japon on appelle les gens par leur nom de famille, à moins d'être de la famille ou amis proches. »  
  
« Ah ! ! Excuse moi alors.mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Luva ! »  
  
« D'accord.Luva ! Alors à demain ! »  
  
Luva disparut dans la cours.  
  
« .elle est vraiment étrange hein ! Sale rate ! »  
  
« Idiot de chat !.Pas plus que toi ! »  
  
« Rrr ! ! ! »  
  
Luva s'apprêtait à sortir du lycée lorsqu'elle aperçut Tohru.  
  
« Eh ! Tohru ! Euh je veux dire Honda !  
  
« Tu peux m'appeler Tohru si tu veux » sourit la jeune fille.  
  
« Alors appelle moi Luva ! . Tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve l'hôtel Aoshi ! »  
  
« Bien sure, si tu veux je t'y accompagne, c'est sur ma route. »  
  
Luva acquiesça. Après avoir discuté sur le chemin, elles arrivèrent devant l'hôtel.  
  
« Ouah ! ! s'exclama Tohru. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi grand ! Tes parents sont à l'intérieur ? »  
  
« O.Oui !.Merci encore et à demain ! »  
  
« Salut Luva ! » s'exclama Tohru avec un dernier signe de main.  
  
Luva se dirigea vers les portes d'entrées ou deux portiers attendaient.  
  
« Mlle Elyan nous avons emmené vos bagages dans votre chambre. Désirez vous autre chose ? »  
  
« Non, merci, ce sera tout ! »  
  
« J'espère que vous vous plairez ici et que vous ne vous sentirez pas trop seule, sans qui que ce soit de votre pays. »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habituée à vivre sans adultes pour m'accompagner, lança t-elle avec un sourire. Aurevoir. »  
  
A suivre.  
  
Ouf déjà un chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ma fan fiction car c'est la première que j'écris !  
  
Luva est un personnage de mon invention et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il est difficile de la décrire en quelques lignes car elle a vraiment un physique particulier : Elle ressemble un peu à Ayamé et son visage fait plus adulte que celui de Tohru ( un peu comme Uo).  
  
Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, mailez moi ! Big Bisous ! !  
  
Au fait l'adresse et le pseudo sous lequel est mis mon histoire sont ceux de ma s?ur, merci de préciser que vous vous adressez à Galya ( c'est moi !) dans vos messages ! !  
  
Mon Mail c'est : cebo@worldonline.fr 


	2. Le chien fantôme

Chapitre 2 : Le chien fantôme  
  
Le lendemain, avant le départ en cours chez les Soma, le téléphone sonna : « Allô ? »  
  
« Shiguré ?. C'est Hatori. Alors comme ça vous hébergez une étrangère. Mais Akito n'a pas trouvé nécessaire d'intervenir auprès de cette Tohru Honda. »  
  
« Oui. J'ai su être persuasif. »  
  
« Dès que tu y vois tes propres intérêts ! »  
  
« C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire ! » s'indigna le chien en versant des larmes de crocodile.   
  
« Je n'ai pas téléphoner pour t'entendre gémir. Passe-moi Yuki, s'il te plaît. »  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. « Hatori ? Que veux-tu ? »  
  
« Juste te voir.. Je t'avais dit de venir à mon cabinet, mais tu ne sembles pas motivé ; je vais passer et faire, par la même occasion, connaissance avec cette Tohru Honda. »  
  
« C'est bon ! Je passerai à ton cabinet ce soir. »  
  
« . Tu es raisonnable. A ce soir ! »  
  
Yuki déposa le combiné et revint dans la cuisine où se trouvait la jeune Honda. « Heu. Tohru. je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher à ton travail ce soir, je suis désolé mais je dois passer voir quelqu'un de notre famille.  
  
La jeune fille sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle de sa voix joyeuse. Je peux rentrer toute seule. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi !. On y va ? J'ai hâte de revoir Luva !  
  
« Luva ? demanda Shiguré qui avait entendu la conversation. C'est une fille ? Elle est jolie ? »  
  
« C'est une nouvelle élève, continua Tohru. Elle vient d'Amérique et elle est très jolie ! ! ! »  
  
Le chien se tourna vers la souris. « Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu n'est pas concerné ! En plus, cette fille est particulière. »  
  
« Comment ça ? » demanda la jeune Honda inquiète.  
  
Voyant que Tohru prenait cela au sérieux, Yuki lui adressa un sourire implacablement chaleureux qui fit rougir la jeune fille.  
  
« Je voulais juste dire qu'elle était différente des autres parce qu'elle est étrangère, c'est tout. Aurevoir Shiguré, on va être en retard ! »  
  
La journée se déroula tout à fait normalement et la fin des cours arriva rapidement.  
  
« Excusez-moi de vous fausser compagnie mais je dois aller travailler. A demain ! » déclara Tohru à Hana, Uo et Luva qui était désormais parfaitement intégrée au petit groupe.  
  
Dès que Tohru eut disparut, Hana se tourna vers Luva. « Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi chez Uo ! Je te présenterai à mon frère Mégumi. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup, mais je comptais visiter les environs ! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! ! ! »  
  
Les deux amies s'inclinèrent devant la jeune femme avant de disparaître à leur tour.  
  
Luva se sentait plus à l'aise au lycée que la veille : elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses admirateurs en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle préférait la compagnie de Tohru. Mais elle s'était aussi fait des énnemis. En effet, les fans du Prince l'avaient presque menacé pour la prévénir des règles instaurées par leur fan-club, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-on créer des règles aussi ridicules ? Luva sortit de ses pensées en sentant qu'on l'observait. Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges qui fut surpris de sa réaction.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme qui recula.  
  
« Rien ! fous-moi la paix ! »  
  
« . Tu t'appelles Kyo Soma je crois.. Tu es à côté de moi en cours. Tu es de la famille de Yuki ? »  
  
« Ca te regarde pas !. Je suis son cousin ! Ca ta va ? ! »  
  
Le chat n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre, comme si son regard le gênait au plus haut point. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.  
  
« Tu me regardais parce que tu me trouves étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Luva se trouvait maintenant très près de Kyo qui ne pouvait plus reculer à cause d'un arbre. Il était pris au piège ! Pourtant, il réussit à sauter d'un bond sur une branche de l'arbre.  
  
« . Oui, c'est ça ! T'es bizarre avec tes yeux jaunes ! d'ailleurs, je me demandais ce que tu foutais ici alors que tu as l'air plus âgée que nous. »  
  
Le rire de la jeune femme se fit entendre, mais voyant que Kyo écarquillait les yeux, elle ajouta tout en partant :  
  
« Pourtant, j'ai le même âge que vous ! C'était juste une impression. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur ! »  
  
« Rrrr, grogna le chat. Personne ne me fait peur . Même ce sale rat, murmura-t-il. »  
  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'était qu'il sentait en elle une grande force, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu l'observer. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé ! C'était juste une simple fille. Même si elle ressemblait à une femme. Et qu'elle avait senti son regard.  
  
La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Tohru sortit de l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Un vent froid caressait son visage et la faisait quelque peu frissonner. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Pas un chat à l'horizon, ou plutôt pas une souris ! Yuki lui avait bien dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ! Elle décida d'accélérer le pas ; comme ça, si les autres n'avaient pas encore mangé, elle leur préparait des bons petits plats ! « Eh toi ! »  
  
Tohru tressaillit en comprenant qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna et aperçut cinq hommes.  
  
« Oui, toi là ! Une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas sortir si tard le soir, sans être accompagnée ! » se moqua un homme qui semblait être le chef de la troupe.  
  
La jeune Honda poussa un cri en se rendant compte qu'elle était encerclée.  
  
« Oh non, un satyre ! Il ne manquait plus que ça » pensa t elle Crier ! Il fallait crier ! Mais qui l'entendrait à cette heure-ci ? Elle était désespérément seule ! Et ces hommes s'approchaient d'elle ! Elle ferma les yeux mais entendit un hurlement. Surmontant sa peur elle ouvrit un ?il et fut stupéfaite : Un énorme chien blanc venait de sauter sur le chef des bandits, tous crocs dehors. Il attaqua un à un les membres du groupe qui essayaient de se défendre, sans résultat et qui s'enfuyaient à toute jambe en voyant les crocs acérés de l'animal, et après en avoir fait les frais.  
  
« Merci gentil chien, dit Tohru en s'inclinant. Tu m'as sauvé.tu as été très bien dressé mais où es ton maître ? »  
  
Le « chien » était toujours de dos et la jeune fille n'avait pu voir ni sa gueule, ni ses yeux. Elle aurait bien aimé voir si tout les chiens avaient les même yeux que Shiguré. Pourtant l'animal ne se retourna pas, à la grande tristesse de Tohru. Tout à coup elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et se retourna, croyant que c'était le maître du chien ; mais ce n'était qu'un chat.  
  
« J'ai cru que c'était ton maître.mais. » La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase : Le chien blanc avait disparu. Avait elle rêvée ? Non ! Tout ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel ! D'ailleurs elle ne préféra pas s'attarder dans la rue et rentra à toute vitesse à la maison.  
  
« Quoi ? ! ! s'exclama Kyo. Tu t'es fais agresser ! Tu es blessé ? ! »  
  
« Du calme idiot de chat ! Si elle te dit qu'elle n'a rien.Mais tu t'inquiètes ! »  
  
« Sale rat. Je vais te tuer ! »  
  
Une bataille s'engagea alors entre le chat et la sourit dont l'issue n'était pas une surprise.  
  
« Calmez vous ! » intervint Shiguré. Puis il se retourna vers Tohru. « La journée a été remplie d'émotion pour toi. Tu devrais aller te reposer tout de suite après le repas. »  
  
« D'accord, je vais préparer le dîner ! »  
  
Yuki s'approcha du chien, en voyant qu'il semblait préoccupé. « Ca ne va pas Shiguré ? C'est cette histoire de chien blanc ? »  
  
« Je connais tout les chiens de la ville et d'après mes informations aucun ne correspond à celui qui a sauvé Tohru. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! C'est peut-être un chien fantôme ? »  
  
« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Es tu sure de tes sources ? »  
  
« Bien sure ! Qui mettrait en doute la parole d'un chien ! Je ne connais aucun animal qui soit de cette taille, avec des crocs capables de faire fuir cinq bandits et qui en plus est blanc comme neige !. »  
  
Encore un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En fait, en le relisant, je ne l'ai pas trouvé très clair , pour vu que ce ne soit pas votre cas ! ! !  
  
En tout cas je vais peut-être mettre un peu de temps avant d'en écrire un autre car je vais passer mon bac de français, alors je m'excuse, sniff !  
  
En attendant si vous aimez mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ou à m'écrire ! Et si ça vous intéresse, j'essaierai de vous envoyer mes dessins de Luva.  
  
En attendant à bientôt j'espère !  
  
Big bisous ! ! !  
  
Galya 


	3. Kaléidoscope

Chapitre 3 : Kaléidoscope  
  
Luva se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselante de sueur. Encore ce rêve ! Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve, mais depuis quelque semaines, il était revenu et hantait ses nuits. En fait, tout avait recommencé depuis qu'elle avait fait cette découverte qui l'avait amené au Japon. Ce rêve avait-il un lien avec ses recherches ? Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un douloureux souvenir qu'elle avait fait pour la première fois alors qu'elle avait douze ans, à la mort de sa mère.  
  
Elle se remémora ce rêve : elle était seule dans sa forêt natale, près de Seattle et pleurait . C 'était le printemps et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Elle était assise sur une pierre lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Luva se retourna pour voir un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, mais au visage caché dans l'ombre.  
  
« Ne pleure plus. » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
  
« Le vent. tu es comme moi je crois . Mais je ne vois pas ton visage. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas le tien non plus. Pourtant, tu me sembles familier. »  
  
Le garçon la serra dans ses bras, à la fois fermement et tendrement, comme pour la faire prisonnière de son étreinte.  
  
« Qui que tu sois jeune fille, toi et moi sommes liés et un jour viendra où nous nous retrouverons. et ce ne sera pas un rêve. »  
  
A ce moment, Luva avait levé la tête mais le garçon avait disparu. Et elle se réveillait toujours à ce même moment en entendant la dernière phrase de l'inconnu dans sa tête, qui murmurait : « . Et tu m'appartiendra. »  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle enfila une robe de chambre avant d'ouvrir.  
  
« Mademoiselle, déclara le portier. Une lettre pour vous vient d'arriver d'Amérique.  
  
Il lui tendit l'objet en question, puis Luva referma la porte après l'avoir vivement remercié.  
  
Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture. « Ah ! Kelyan ! Toujours cette fâcheuse manie d'écrire à l'encre verte ! ! ! »  
  
Chère Luva,  
  
Je suis inquiet de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ! Voilà une semaine que tu es partie et même pas un coup de téléphone ! ! ! C'est méchant de ta part ;  
enfin, c'est que tu dois être très occupée là-bas.  
  
Ici, il commence à faire froid et je sens que la neige ne va pas tarder.  
Depuis ton départ, Eagle a bien du mal à faire régner l'ordre dans la  
maisonnée, même si tu lui as donné les pleins pouvoirs.  
  
J'espère que de ton côté, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. As-tu rencontré  
ces gens qui nous ressemblent ?  
  
Je m'amuse à t'imaginer en uniforme, toi qui ne supporte pas la contrainte vestimentaire ! En plus, je suppose que tu dois t'ennuyer au lycée alors  
qu'ici, tu avais fini ta scolarité avec trois ans d'avance !  
En attendant, téléphone-moi.  
  
Je te fais pleins de bisous ! ! !  
  
Kelyan  
  
P.S : Je voyage dans tes rêves en ce moment grâce aux ondes, alors fais-moi  
le plaisir de ne pas te réveiller en sursaut : c'est très désagréable,  
surtout quand c'est au milieu de ce rêve étrange ! ! !  
  
« Quel imbécile, s'énerva Luva. Je ne peux même pas être tranquille en dormant. Il vient m'embêter tout le temps ! »  
  
La jeune femme regarda sa montre : Il fallait faire vite sinon elle allait arriver en retard. Elle se doucha rapidement et enfila son uniforme, Kelyan avait raison : Elle détestait vraiment ce type de vêtement mais bon, elle se faisait déjà assez remarquer ! !  
  
« Bonjour Uo, Hana, Tohru !'s'exclama la jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune . Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. »  
  
« Le prof de sport est revenu de son congé maladie, soupira Uo. On va devoir faire de l'endurance. »  
  
« Sport ? Mais personne ne m'a prévenu ? ! Je n'ai pas d'affaire ! »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Luva, acquiesça Hana. Ca doit être un coup du fan club du Prince ! En attendant, il suffit de demander au prof de te prêter des vêtements. »  
  
« Quelle bonne idée Hana ! s'exclama ironiquement la jeune Elyan. Me voilà maintenant avec des vêtements masculins. »  
  
« On dirait que t'es fringué comme tête de carotte » se moqua la Yankee entre deux crises de rire !  
  
« Répète un peu ! » hurla Kyo qui avait entendu la conversation, sur le terrain de sport.  
  
« Calmez vous » intervint Tohru voyant que cela dégénérait.  
  
Le professeur apparut et sépara la classe en un groupe de garçon et un groupe de fille, ce qui surpris la jeune américaine. Puis il donna des consignes à chacun des groupes. Les filles commencèrent par faire des tours de terrain pendant que les garçons faisaient des courses de vitesse. Luva restait à côté de Tohru et adoptait son rythme au sien tout en observant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Hana, quand à elle, était restée sur le bas-côté pour des problèmes de c?ur et se fit vote rejoindre par Uo qui détestait courir.  
  
« Que se passe t il Hana ? Tu as l'air préoccupée. »  
  
« J'essaie d'étudier les ondes de Luva.aujourd'hui ce sont plutôt des ondes de protection, ce qui me laisse à penser qu'elle fait exprès d'aller au même rythme que Tohru pour éviter que le fan club du Prince joue un mauvais tour à notre meilleure amie.  
  
« Tu crois ? Elles veulent vraiment embêter notre petite Tohru ? ! »  
  
« Depuis tout à l'heure elles n'ont pas lâché Tohry des yeux en attendant le moment propice pour la faire tomber mais Luva est toujours à côté, comme par hasard, pour les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.mais Uo ?. »  
  
La yankee était déjà repartie sur le terrain à toute vitesse pour arriver à la hauteur des fans. « Je trouve vraiment votre attitude beurk ! Alors je vous conseille de ne pas trop approcher Tohru ou Hana vous enverra des ondes empoissonnées ! » Les jeunes filles pâlirent et déguerpirent à toute vitesse alors que le professeur sifflait pour accorder une pause. Yuki s'approcha du groupe composé de Tohru, Luva, Hana et Uo.  
  
« T'as pas l'air en forme » déclara Uo à l'intention du Prince qui soupira.  
  
Kyo accourut à toute vitesse pour se placer devant Yuki. « Un jour je te battrai sale rat ! ! ! T'es arrivé ex-aequo avec moi par chance ! Mais la prochaine fois tu mordras la poussière ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que veut encore cet énergumène » déclara la jeune blonde.  
  
« Toi on t'a pas sonné sale Yankee. »  
  
« Moi je pense que tu seras toujours à la seconde place, tête de carotte ! ! Alors t'exite pas ! T'es trop nul. »  
  
Kyo allait bondir sur Uo lorsque Luva s'interposa et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
« Eh ! On est en plein cours de sport alors calmez vous ! de toute façon ce n'est pas un duel » ajouta t elle en fixant le jeune homme.  
  
Kyo rougit légèrement face au regard insistant de la jeune femme et recula d'un bond pour qu'elle le lâche. Puis il partit en courant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet idiot de chat ? » demanda Yuki, toujours assis dans l'herbe.  
  
« Je crois que Luva est encore plus sorcière qu'Hana » intervint Uo.  
  
La jeune Elyan allait répliquer lorsque le professeur indiqua la fin de la pause. Les filles commencèrent donc les courses de vitesse et les garçons l'endurance. Uo passa la première face à une autre fille, puis ce fut au tour de Tohru qui perdit la course face à une fan du Prince. Enfin Luva passa en fin de liste, avec comme adversaire la chef du fan club de première année.  
  
« Allez ! encouragèrent les fans du Prince à l'intention de l'adversaire de Luva. Cette étrangère a l'air aussi nulle qu'Honda, ça va être facile pour toi ! »  
  
Le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se durcit. Comment pouvaient elles être aussi méchante et mauvaise langue alors qu'elle n'avaient rien vu ! Et insulter Tohru en plus ! Un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Oui, ça va être facile ! » s'exclama t elle à l'intention de son adversaire.  
  
Le coup de sifflet retentit et tout le monde s'arrêta de s'entraîner, Luva était partie comme une flèche ; on aurait dit qu'elle volait avec la vélocité d'un animal sauvage !  
  
« 10 secondes ! ! hurla le prof quand elle eut franchi la ligne d'arrivée. C'est incroyable ! Vous venez de faire le même temps que Yuki et Kyo Soma ! ! ! »  
  
Luva se retourna vers son adversaire qui n'était qu'à mi-chemin. « C'était facile.vous aviez raison ! ! »  
  
Les deux Soma avaient regardé la scène de loin. 10 secondes.le même temps qu'eux ? Comment cela pouvait il être possible pour une fille ? ! ! On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre car Luva avait l'air fragile et douce.ils s'étaient trompés et l'avaient mal jugé. En plus, elle était à peine essoufflée ! Ils venaient de voir une autre facette de Luva Elyan, un côte qu'ils n'auraient même pas imaginé et qui les laissaient perplexes, sûrement aussi parce qu'elle s'était efforcée de le cacher jusque là.  
  
A Suivre..  
  
Ca y est ! ! Voilà enfin la suite de mon histoire ! ! J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas fait trop attendre ! ! Je remercie Zahnegirl et Ayane pour leur encouragement qui m'ont fait chaud au c?ur comme c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire et que je reçois des compliments ! ! 1000 mercis ! En attendant, j'ai un peu de mal à mettre par écrit mon histoire en ce moment ; j'ai l'impression que ça traîne un peu ( Pour le titre de ce chapitre : le kaléidoscope symbolise la multitude de facettes et de couleurs qu'on découvre sur un objet. Ici, il traduit les différents renseignements que l'on apprend sur Luva. Big Bisous et a + ! ! N'hésitez pas à me reviewez ! ! Galya. 


	4. Ondes Sauvages

Chap 4 : Ondes Sauvages  
  
La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
« Elle a disparu ! Tohru est partie ! » hurla Kyo  
  
Yuki, qui était assis à côté de Shiguré, posa sa tasse de thé tranquillement. « Elle passe la journée chez Hana, idiot de chat ! Elle nous avait prévenu ! ! »  
  
« Sale rat ! J'avais oublié ! »  
  
« Et j'espère que notre petite fleur remplira la mission que je lui aie confié » ajouta Shiguré.  
  
« Quelle mission ? » demandèrent en c?ur le chat et la souris.  
  
« Et bien, de nous ramener cette Luva pour le déjeuner de demain. » Le chien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut assommée par ses deux cousins.  
  
« Je t'avais dis de ne pas insister ! » cria Yuki.  
  
« Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.C'était l'occasion rêvée puisqu'elle est aussi invitée chez Hana. »  
  
Kyo le fusilla du regard. « Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'elle ne connaît pas notre secret ! Sale cabot ! Et si elle nous bouscule par mégarde ? !.La galère.  
  
« Luva ! » L'interpellée se retourna dans la rue pour apercevoir Tohru qui courait pour la rejoindre. « Salut Tohru ! Il ne fallait pas te presser ainsi ! Tu es toute essoufflée. »  
  
« .Je t'ai reconnu de loin.On est presque arrivé chez Hana.Mais tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver le chemin ? »  
  
« Hana m'avait fait un plan. »  
  
Elles marchèrent vite devant la demeure d'Hanajuna et la jeune Honda sonna.  
  
La tête de Hana, accompagnée de Uo, apparut à la porte et après des salutations chaleureuses, les deux invités entrèrent.  
  
« Je suis ravie que tu aies acceptée mon invitation Luva. »  
  
« Oh ! Mais c'est moi qui te remercie de m'accueillir ! » sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires qui lui tendit un paquet. « C'est un livre sur les ondes et les rêves ! Tu pourras ainsi les interpréter. »  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs apparut. Il salua tour à tour Tohru et Uo, puis s'arrêta devant Luva. Saki se leva.  
  
« Luva, je te présente mon petit frère Megumi. Megumi voici Luva Elyan, la fille dont je t'ai parlé. »  
  
Ils se saluèrent mutuellement.  
  
« Et que lui as tu dit à mon sujet ? » demanda la jeune Américaine.  
  
« Simplement que tes ondes étaient anormales. »  
  
« Et toi Megumi, quel don as tu ? »  
  
« Il peut maudire n'importe quoi grâce à son nom. »  
  
Saki observait la scène. Elle avait attendu la réaction de Luva avec impatience face à cette révélation, mais rien ne s'était produit. Aucune surprise ne se lisait sur son visage ; la jeune femme continuait à sourire.  
  
« Ca n'a pas l'air de te choquer, ajouta le petit garçon. Ni même de te faire peur ? »  
  
« Pourquoi devrais je avoir peur ? Du fait que tu connaisse mon nom ?.Pourquoi me maudirais tu . »  
  
Megumi venait à peine de rencontrer Luva qu'il la trouvait déjà singulière : Déjà par son apparence physique et maintenant par son comportement. La réponse que venait de formuler la jeune Elyan l'avait surpris, lui !.Et en y réfléchissant, n'était ce pas un peu de peur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ? De la peur face à l'inconnu ou le sentiment de ne pas contrôler la situation.Il fallait en avoir le c?ur net ! Le garçon répondit :  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Luva Elyan.peut être pour prouver quelque chose. »  
  
La main de la jeune femme se crispa légèrement sur sa tasse de thé. Il avait réussi ) la surprendre . Elle cachait donc quelque chose ? sa s?ur avait raison, Luva était une étrange personne.  
  
Megumi recula d'un pas. Il venait de lui lancer une malédiction : C'était plus fort que lui ! Mais au fond de lui, il avait senti que ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme d'habitude ! Même s'il fallait une semaine pour qu'apparaît sa malédiction, il les sentait entrer dans les personnes qu'il avait choisi.mais là il avait « vu » ou plutôt senti sa malédiction s'approchait de Luva, puis faire demi-tour pour s'évaporer ! Ca n'avait pas marché ! Mais cette fille l'avait senti : Elle avait senti sa malédiction et le fixait maintenant ! Ses yeux jaunes le brûlaient ! ! !  
  
Alors Luva murmura pour n'être entendu que de Megumi : « Ce n'est pas la peine de me maudire. Tu ne le peux pas. »  
  
Saki, qui avait tout vu, se releva et pris son frère par la main : « Ne bougez pas les filles ! Megumi et moi allons préparer le thé ! »  
  
Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et le petit garçon raconta ce qui venait de se produire à sa s?ur.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas Mégumi ! Luva n'est pas mauvaise ! Ce que tu viens de me dire vient seulement de me confirmer ce que je soupçonnais. »  
  
« Quoi ? » « En fait, tu ne peux maudire que des personnes moins puissantes que toi. Ce qui veut simplement dire que les pouvoirs de Luva sont plus forts que les tiens. »  
  
« Mais.quels pouvoirs. »  
  
« Je ne le sais pas encore.mais ces ondes ne sont pas celles d'une personne normale et le fait qu'elle ait senti ta malédiction ne fait que le prouver. Ces ondes sont comme un être sauvage qui ne voudrait pas qu'on le dresse ou qu'on l'enferme. Cela vient sûrement ; en parti, du fait qu'elle soit indienne mais ça n'explique pas tout ! »  
  
« Saki.tu es sûre que cette fille est sans danger. »  
  
« .En tout cas elle ne fera jamais de mal ni à Tohru, ni à Uo, ni à nous. C'est ma seule certitude ! Allez, tu viens ! Le thé est prêt. »  
  
Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner chacun rentra chez soi, Tohru n'oublie pas d'inviter Luva chez les Soma, sur le chemin du retour, et celle-ci accepta.  
  
Le soir, Kyo se décida d'aller chercher Tohru à son travail. L'air de la maison devenait étouffante pour lui, entre ce rat qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et ce chien qui ne cessait de le taquiner !  
  
Le chat traversait la forêt lorsqu'il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Les craquements s'éloignaient dans les bois. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges se mit à courir dans leur direction. On l'espionnait ? ! Mais qui ? En tout cas, cette personne avait prit la fuite, mais il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper si facilement !  
  
Kyo courait le plus vite possible pourtant, on semblait le distancer. Il arriva bientôt dans une clairière illuminée par le clair de lune et scruta dans toutes les directions pour apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il poursuivait avait presque traversé la clairière mais était encore visible grâce à la lune. Le chat écarquilla les yeux : C'était le chien fantôme ! !  
  
L'animal disparut à nouveau dans les fourrées et Kyo eut beau le chercher partout, il s'était encore volatilisé, ou plutôt enfui ! ! !  
  
Lorsque Tohry sortit et aperçut Kyo, elle accourut tout sourire vers le jeune homme. Mais en voyant sa tête, la jeune fille s'arrêta.  
  
« Kyo ? Que se passe t il ? Tu es bizarre ! »  
  
« .J'ai.J'ai vu le chien fantôme. »  
  
« Quoi ? Alors j'avais bien raison !.Où était il ? Il est encore là ? »  
  
« Non.c'était dans la forêt.je ne l'ai pas bien vu, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était pas un chien !.il faut prévenir Shiguré qu'il a mal cherché !.ce n'était pas un chien.c'était un loup. »  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Voilà ! ! C'est fini ! ! Enfin, juste mon chapitre ! ! ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres. Dans le prochain chapitre quelques mystères seront révélés alors.patience ! ! ! Merci de votre soutien N'hésitez pas à me reviewer Big Bisous Galya 


	5. Luva Elyan

Chap 5 : Luva Elyan  
  
Ding Dong !  
  
« C'est elle ! » s'exclama Tohru en dévalant les escaliers et en manquant de tomber.  
  
La tête de Shiguré apparut à la porte de son bureau.  
  
« Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir connaître cette fille ! »  
  
« Pas de bêtise ! ajouta Yuki. T'as intérêt à ne pas trop la coller ! ! ! »  
  
Tohru ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son amie.  
  
« Bonjour Luva et bienvenue ! » déclara la jeune Honda en s'inclinant.  
  
L'invitée en fit de même.  
  
« C'est charmant ici ! J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu habitais chez les Soma.Uo et Hana sont elles au courant ? »  
  
« Non.mais j'ai l'intention de les prévenir ! Tu es la première à le savoir ! Au fait j'adore ta robe ! Ca change du lycée. »  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires leva la tête pour apercevoir les trois Soma qui venaient de la saluer.  
  
« Je te présente Shiguré Soma. Shiguré, voici Luva Elyan ! »  
  
La jeune Elyan s'inclina par politesse. Le chien n'en revenait pas : Il avait pourtant essayé de se l'imaginer avec les descriptions de Tohry, Yuki et Kyo, mais elle l'avait quand même surpris, avec ses yeux couleurs lune, ses cheveux lâcjés et sa jolie robe bleue nuit, assez courte, qui mettait en valeur la blancheur de sa peau.  
  
« .euh.enchanté » bafouilla t il face à cette apparition.  
  
« Shiguré, tu n'avais pas du travail en retard par hasard ? »  
  
« En fait Yuki, j'ai un peu de temps alors nous allons en profiter pour faire connaissance » lança t il à l'intention de l'invitée.  
  
Kyo lui écrasa le pied.  
  
« Imbécile de cabot » murmura t il.  
  
Tout le monde s'installa au salon, alors que Tohru partit préparer du thé.  
  
Shiguré, qui était habituellement beau parleur, ne sortit pas un mot, ce qui accentua le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. Lui aussi avait senti la force de Luva.  
  
« Me voilà ! »  
  
Tohru arrivait avec un plateau, mais en voyant le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce, elle avait levé la tête sur ses amis. C'est pourquoi, sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds elle s'entrava dans le tapis. Puis tout se passa très vite. Kyo et Yuki s'étaient précipité pour rattraper le plateau et le thé, et Luva s'était levé d'un bond pour rattraper Tohru et son plateau, mais dans la confusion la plus extrême, en empêchant Tohru de tomber, la jeune femme percuta les deux garçons et le plateau et perdit l'équilibre. Le choc ne fut pas violent car quelque chose avait amorti sa chute.ou plutôt quelqu'un ! Luva était tombée sur Kyo.  
  
Tohru et Shiguré s'étaient cachés les yeux pour ne pas voir la conséquence de cette chute mais durent bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : Kyo était toujours humain ! !  
  
Luva et Kyo se relevèrent rapidement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange devint écarlate et recula en hurlant :  
  
« Qui es tu ? ! ! Réponds ! ! ! »  
  
« Tais toi, idiot de chat » s'exclama Yuki  
  
Trop tard, la question avait été posé, et malgré une certaine surprise et anxiété, tout le monde attendait la réponse avec impatience. Sur le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux jaunes qui ne semblait pas étonné de cette question, se dessina un léger sourire.  
  
« Je m'appelle Luva Elyan et je vous cherchais, vous, les membres de la famille Soma, maudits par les 15 animaux du zodiaque chinois ! »  
  
A cette déclaration, tout le monde sursauta, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de leur bouche. Alors, Luva continua :  
  
« Cela vous surprend que Kyo ne se soit pas transformé en chat.c'est normal.je suis aussi maudite, comme vous ! .Avez vous trouvé par quel animal ? »  
  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Tohru.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai vraiment fait peur à ses satyres, l'autre fois ! »  
  
« Le chien fantôme ! » murmura la jeune Honda.  
  
« Tu es maudite par l'esprit du loup ! s'exclama Kyo. Le loup que j'ai aperçu hier ! »  
  
« Désolé de m'être enfuie mais j'attendais que vous soyez ensemble pour vous parler de mon identité. »  
  
« .Mais.tu n'es pas de notre famille ! Comment est ce possible ? » demanda Shiguré qui avait repris l'usage de la parole.  
  
« C'est exact. Mais le loup ne fait pas partie du zodiaque chinois ! Il fait partie du zodiaque indien !.Je vais vous raconter une histoire.C'est à peu près la même que la votre : Notre dieu primaire invita les différents animaux du continent à passer des épreuves où les 12 gagnants seraient élevés au nom d'esprits totémique protecteur. Malheureusement, au cours des épreuves, il n'en resta qu' 11, alors Il chercha dans d'autres continents un animal fort capable de faire partie des 12. Ainsi au 11 animaux choisit c'est-à-dire le loup, l'aigle, le corbeau, l'écureuil, le puma, le cerf, l'ours, la loutre, le saumon, le bison et le chat, s'ajouta le lion. Quand tous furent réuni Il fit passer la dernière épreuve ; une épreuve qui mettrait en valeur l'âme, le c?ur et l'esprit le plus apte à diriger les autres. Le lion, se disant roi des animaux, croyait son heure arrivée mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et un autre animal fut choisi. »  
  
« Attends une seconde, intervint Yuki. Tu as dis que le chat faisait parti des 12 ? ! ! ! »  
  
« C'est une des raisons de ma venue ici !.En fait, ici, les 12 animaux chinois font partie d'une seul famille : La vôtre. Chez moi, c'est différent ! Tous les animaux de notre zodiaque sont dispersés à la surface du globe.la famille n'a as la même place dans notre malédiction ! Mais peu importe ! En fait, je suis venue pour te chercher Kyo Soma ! Tu es l'un des miens ! »  
  
« Quoi ! ! ! hurla le chat. C'est impossible ! ! »  
  
« .Kyo.j'ai cherché dans toutes les cultures de gens qui seraient maudits comme moi. Et seul la culture chinoise a répondu à mes attentes. En lisant attentivement votre légende j'ai vu que le chat était aussi maudit mais également banni ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé. »  
  
« Tais toi ! ! Tu mens ! »  
  
Et dans une excès de colère il essaya de se jeter sur elle mais la jeune femme l'esquiva avec une agilité surprenante.  
  
« Calme toi.je ne te veux aucun mal ! »  
  
« Vous êtes tous fou ! » hurla le chat avant de défoncer la porte et de disparaître dans le jardin.  
  
Yuki, qui s'était mis assis et entendant cette histoire, pris à nouveau la parole.  
  
« Laisse le ! .Mais au lycée tu t'es déjà faite bousculée par des garçons sans te transformer en louve. »  
  
« Ma malédiction est différente de la votre. Ce n'est pas un contact avec le sexe opposé qui nous transforme, mais nos propres émotions : La peur, la colère, la surprise et toutes les fortes émotions qui nous font changer en animal. Pour ne pas se transformer il suffit de contrôler nos émotions, ainsi, on peut même devenir animal quand on le veut ! ! Mais c'est très difficile . De plus, notre malédiction est héréditaire : Ainsi, je descends d'une famille où l'un des membres était maudit par le loup, dans mon cas, ma mère qui était, en plus, indienne ! »  
  
« Pfff.C'est très compliqué, soupira Shiguré. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête ! »  
  
« Mais si tu dis vrai, intervint la souris. Pourquoi Kyo n'est pas comme toi ? »  
  
« .Je pene que comme le chat est présent dans nos deux malédiction il a hérité des caractéristiques d'une des deux ; apparemment, c'est de la votre. Mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul chat maudit, comme pourquoi je suis en partie pour le rechercher. »  
  
« En parti ? »  
  
« En fait j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à rencontrer ici ! Et je suis aussi venue pour le voir ! C'est votre chef de famille. »  
  
« Akito ? ! ! »  
  
A ce nom, prononcé par Shiguré, Yuki se figea.  
  
« En effet, je souhaite rencontrer Akito Soma. Nous avons tout les deux un point en commun. »  
  
« Lequel ? » questionna la souris, après avoir essayé de se reprendre.  
  
« Je suis aussi le chef de « clan » ! C'est moi, enfin le loup, qui ai réussi la dernière épreuve et qui a ridiculisé le lion. Dans notre culture, c'est le loup qui est le « chef de meute » est c'est lui seul qui prend les décisions.C'est le loup le plus puissant.Je dois rencontrer cet Akito au plus vite. »  
  
FIN ! ! Mais non ! je rigole ( La suite arrivera bientôt mais il fallait bien que je finisse ce chaputre ! Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez TOUT sur Luva ! Enfin presque ! Zahnegirl, tu avais vu juste ! Ca me fait bizarre d'avoir fini ce chapitre ! Tout ce que j'avais écris auapravant, c'était pour aboutir ici ! ! Ca me fais un vide ! Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ! ! Merci pour votre soutien ! ! BIG Bisous et à + Galya PS : Si vous voulez que je vous envoie mes dessins, merci de me laisser votre adresse e mail, sinon vous ne pourrez jamais en recevoir ! ! 


	6. Rencontre

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre  
  
Le téléphone sonna dans le cabinet d'Hatori : « Allô ? »  
  
« Hatori. C'est Shiguré. »  
  
Le médecin s'immobilisa. La voix de Shiguré, d'habitude si joyeuse, était saccadée et angoissée. Il s'était passé quelque chose ! Quelque chose de grave pour que le chien soit dans cet état.  
  
En quelques minutes, Shiguré raconta rapidement l'histoire de Luva, en lui expliquant qui était la jeune femme et quelles étaient ses intentions.  
  
« Préviens Akito le plus vite possible. »  
  
La main d'Hatori arrivait à peine à tenir le combiné, sur le coup de la surprise. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que celui-ci ne déclare : « . Je vais de ce pas le prévenir. Je te rappelle dès que je peux ! »  
  
Le chien déposa le téléphone et retourna dans le salon où se trouvaient Yuki, Luva Et Tohru, qui n'avaient pas bougé. En le voyant arriver, tout le monde leva les yeux sur lui.  
  
« Hatori va nous rappeler. »  
  
« Qui est Hatori ? » demanda Tohru, intriguée.  
  
« Un des membres de la famille Soma. » répondit Yuki, crispé.  
  
Personne n'osait regarder Luva dans les yeux et la jeune femme sentait parfaitement la gène qu'elle causait.  
  
« Dis-moi, Luva , intervint la jeune Honda pour casser le silence . Pourquoi tes parents ne sont-ils pas venus avec toi pour parler à M. Akito ? Après tout, ils sont au Japon ! »  
  
La jeune indienne soupira : « Non. Ils ne sont pas là. J'ai menti pour qu'on ne me pose pas trop de questions. Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Je suis venue seule. »  
  
Des larmes vinrent aux joues de Tohru.  
  
« C'est triste. »  
  
Elle baissa la tête , quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur les siennes : Luva lui sourit.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ne pleure plus ! Je suis venue seule parce- que j'en avais envi. »  
  
« Mais. Mais l'hôtel Aoshi. C'est un hôtel luxueux ! » bafouilla la jeune fille.   
  
« Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé dans le besoin ! Mon père était à la tête d'une multinationale et m'a légué toutes ses actions. »  
  
La jeune Elyan ne continua pas sa phrase. Elle venait de voir passer l'ombre de Kyo devant la porte. Il fallait aller lui parler ! Elle se leva en adressant un dernier regard à Tohru et à Yuki, puis referma la porte.  
  
Le chat se trouvait dans un arbre, l'air pensif.  
  
« Mon histoire t'a surpris ! »  
  
La voix de la jeune femme le fit sursauter et il manqua de tomber.  
  
« Fous-moi la paix ! »  
  
« Kyo, écoute. »  
  
« Vas-t'en ! Tu m'emmerde à la fin ! ! ! »  
  
Son c?ur battait plus vite. Toute cette histoire l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Lui, le chat, rejeté du clan des Soma, on venait lui offrir une place dans un autre clan. Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi avait- il demandé à Luva sa véritable identité ? ! Maintenant, des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le chat tendait l'oreille pour voir si elle s'était éloignée. Rien. Pas un bruit. Peut-être était- elle déjà partie ? Non, il sentait encore cette odeur de cannelle qui la caractérisait.  
  
« Kyo ? ! » L'interpelé fit un bond. Luva se tenait juste à côté de lui. Mais comment ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu grimper à l'arbre ! Il voulait encore lui dire de s'en aller, mais rien ne sorti de sa gorge.  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à me suivre. Je dois d'abord aller voir Akito Soma. »  
  
« Ca va pas ! ! ! »  
  
Oubliant qu'il se trouvait sur une branche, Kyo s'était levé d'un coup. Il se sentit basculer en arrière mais retomba sur ses 'pattes', comme un félin. La jeune femme sauta à son tour au sol pour le rejoindre, et se rattrapa avec souplesse. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
  
« Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de cet Akito Soma ? »  
  
« Luva ! »  
  
La voix de Shiguré venait de l'interpeller.  
  
« Je viens d'avoir Hatori au téléphone ? Tu peux y aller tout de suite. Il va venir te chercher. »  
  
« C'est pas la peine ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant. J'y vais à pied ! »  
  
« Mais tu ne sais même pas où se trouve la maison principale ? ! »  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se tourna en direction du chien avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« En es-tu sûr ?. Je vous observe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir où elle se trouve !. »  
  
En quelques secondes , la jeune Elyan disparu en courant à toute vitesse. Shiguré soupira et regarda Kyo, toujours sous l'arbre.  
  
« J'espère seulement qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »  
  
Luva s'arrêta devant la grille de l'immense propriété pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, après tant de recherches !, elle allait pouvoir rencontrer le chef de clan. Sa main ne tremblait pas lorsqu'elle appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes après, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés vint lui ouvrir. Un de ses yeux était caché par une mèche.  
  
« Luva Elyan je présume. »  
  
« Oui. Hatori Soma, je suppose. »  
  
« Exact.Comment avez vous su ? »  
  
« Vous êtes le seul avec qui Shiguré a parlé. »  
  
En croisant son regard, Luva y avait décelé une pointe de surprise ainsi que de l'inquiétude à son égard. Hatori avait en effet été surpris de l'apparence de la jeune femme qui paraissait noble.  
  
En avançant dans la propriété Luva regardait autour d'elle : C'était grand ! Quand comme sa propre demeure près de Seatle. L'image de sa forêt et des loups qui la peuplaient lui vint à l'esprit. La jeune Elyan s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimentale ! Seatle était loin ! Avec ses bons et mauvais souvenirs ! Une grande quiétude régnait dans l'enceinte intérieur comme si elle se trouvait dans un temple. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. C'était différent de son univers, toujours en ébullition avec les animaux de la forêt et la réserve indienne juste à côté, pourtant elle s'y sentait à l'aise.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la plus vieille demeure, au centre de l'enceinte. La porte était ouverte mais à l'intérieur, c'était la pénombre.  
  
« Laisse-nous Hatori ! » déclara une voix masculine et autoritaire.  
  
L'homme s'inclina puis repartit avant que la voix ne reprenne.  
  
« Entre ! Je t'en prie.Luva Elyan ! »  
  
La jeune femme s'avança et dépassa l'entrée.  
  
« Ferme la porte. »  
  
Le ton de la personne n'était plus aussi autoritaire qu'avec Hatori, cependant on pouvait y déceler une certaine froideur, ce qui irrita un peu la jeune femme qui, cependant, obéit.  
  
Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité qui fut rapidement cassée par la lumière des bougies qu'on allumait. Luva retira ses chaussures puis s'avança vers la personne qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans aux cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres et aux yeux gris métallique. Il était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono.  
  
Qu'il est beau, pensa la jeune Elyan. Mais son regard est froid comme de la glace !   
  
Akito, après avoir fini d'allumer les bougies, regarda à son tour la jeune femme et ne put cacher un certain étonnement en la détaillant. Elle était superbe ! Plus que tout les autres Soma ! Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa peau, ses lèvres ; tout rayonnait sans l'aide d'une lumière futile. On aurait dit un ange ! Un ange où il pouvait cependant déceler dans son regard, une certaine noirceur, qui ne faisait que de la rendre plus belle ! Cette fille, elle était pour lui ! Pourtant elle ne lui appartenait pas ! Et elle ne baissait pas les yeux, ses yeux couleurs de lune et cette puissance ! Ce fut finalement Akito qui détourna en premier le regard. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte, ce qui le froissa.  
  
« Bienvenue chez les Soma, Luva Elyan ! » déclara t il avec un sourire un peu mesquin.  
  
« Merci.Akito Soma, chef du clan Jyunnishi. »  
  
La jeune femme lui répond par le même sourire avant de lui raconter en détail tout ce qu'elle avait précédemment dit à Yuki, Tohru, Shiguré et Kyo.  
  
« Et tu viens me demander l'autorisation d'emmener Kyo avec toi ? ! ! » demanda t il à la fin de l'élocution.  
  
« .peut-être.En fait, je suis surtout venue pour faire ta connaissance.Mais quelque chose me tracasse.Tu ne te transformes pas en l'un des douze il me semble ? »  
  
Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Comment avait elle su ?  
  
« Non.en effet.moi, c'est autre chose.mais je ne souhaite pas t'en faire part pour l'instant. »  
  
Cette réponse le satisfit, il ne voulait pas tout lui révéler ! Il n'était pas faible !  
  
« Très bien.peu importe » ajouta la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.  
  
Comment ça peu importe ? Non, c'était lui qui devait tenir les rennes, pas elle ! ! IL était intéressant ! Ce devait être une ruse de sa part ! Oui, sûrement ! Elle voulait juste le piquer ! Mais il allait faire semblant de ne pas être irrité.Il avait envie de la voir se transformer juste pour lui ! Il pourrait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'IL était le plus fort ! Oui, mais pas question de la battre car il savait pertinemment qu'elle se défendrait : elle n'était pas sa propriété et ne lui obéirait pas. Le jeune homme serra le poing : Elle lui échappait totalement et ce sentiment d'impuissance l'énervait au plus haut point !  
  
Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se mit debout et la poussa au sol, puis il s'accroupit auprès d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Luva avait certes été surprise, mais pas au point de se transformer, ce qui irrita Akito. Un sourire malicieux se dessina au coin de ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur celle de la jeune femme. Akito était en train de l'embrasser ! Pouf ! Un nuage blanc entoura les deux jeunes gens et le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt face à une louve blanche comme la neige, une louve aux yeux d'or.  
  
L'animal recula d'un bond.  
  
« C'est malin Akito !.Je vois où tu voulais en venir ! »  
  
« Ah bon ? ! Alors pourquoi t'es tu transformée ? !Oh.mais ce n'était peut- être pas un sentiment de surprise qui te submergeait à ce moment. »  
  
Le chef des Soma était fier de lui. Il était arrivé à ses fins.Mais Luva ne s'était pas transformée en frêle souris, c'était une louve qui pouvait à tout instant lui sauter dessus et le tuer !  
  
Le jeune homme comprit vite son erreur en apercevant les crocs acérés de l'animal.  
  
Mais Luva ne semblait pas avoir envie de le tuer ! Elle avait tant attendu pour rencontrer un autre chef que son c?ur battait vite. Akito était certes sombre, mais il y avait en lui quelque chose de familier.En aucun cas elle avait peur de lui. Et le jeune homme l'avait remarqué.mais il ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre quelque chose.  
  
Luva rougit légèrement en comprenant la situation : dès qu'elle allait être parfaitement calmée, elle allait reprendre forma humaine devant Akito. Elle prit ses vêtements dans sa gueule et les emporta avec elle, dans un coin sombre de la pièce .  
  
« Je croyais que les Américaines n'étaient pas si pudique qu'ici ! » se moqua le jeune homme en entendant à nouveau un grand bruit, accompagné de fumée.  
  
« . Tu as raison.. Mais les m?urs japonaises sont différentes et je ne souhaite pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »  
  
La jeune femme, une fois rhabillée, sortit de l'ombre et jeta ses cheveux en arrière.  
  
« Akito. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais je ne suis pas une docile brebis. Prends garde au loup . »  
  
« Serait- ce une menace ? » demanda, furieux le jeune homme aux yeux gris.  
  
« Non. Juste une mise en garde. »  
  
La jeune femme s'avança pour ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres d'Akito.  
  
« Je ne suis la propriété de personne. Mais j'aime jouer de mon plein grès . »  
  
Le jeune homme fut irrité par la réponse de Luva mais aussi satisfait de ses dernières paroles. Il s'allongea sur le sol en lui tournant le dos pour ne plus croiser son regard.  
  
« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre, Luva Elyan. Je pense que ton séjour ici devra se prolonger. Mais cela me gênerait que tu continues à vivre dans un hôtel, c'est pourquoi je t'invite à habiter chez Shiguré. »  
  
'Tu veux m'avoir à l'?il !' pensa le jeune Américaine.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta : « Tu passeras me voir souvent. ça me fera plaisir. »  
  
« Très bien, j'accepte. En espérant que cela ne dérange pas Shiguré. »  
  
Akito se retourna et prit la main de Luva. Sa peau était douce comme la soie ! Il allait la porter à ses lèvres lorsque la porte coulissa.  
  
« Hatori ! hurla le jeune homme. On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ! »  
  
« Je viens t'ausculter. »  
  
Luva dégagea sa main de l'emprise d'Akito en se relevant.  
  
« De toute façon, je dois y aller. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Hatori puis s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, et jeta un dernier regard en direction du chef des Jyunnishi.  
  
« A bientôt je crois. Akito Soma ! »  
  
Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes et referma la porte.  
  
« Cette fille. Je la veux ! Elle est très forte et incroyablement belle. Je sens qu'elle cherche à dissimuler son côté sombre, c'est intrigant. Je l'ai fait installer chez Shiguré. Je sens que ça va être passionnant. »  
  
La jeune femme traversa la propriété. Elle était contente de cette rencontre et caressait ses lèvres où le jeune homme l'avait embrassé. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Lui, il était impulsif, colérique et violent alors qu'elle contrôlait toujours son propre comportement. Akito n'allait pas la laisser sortir de sa vie aussi facilement depuis qu'elle y était entrée. mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir !. Il fallait faire plus ample connaissance avec Kyo, Yuki, Shiguré, Akito. et Tohru. Cette fille, Luva sentait que sa présence allait apporter quelque chose et serait décisif à l'avenir.  
  
La jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune s'arrêta net : on l'observait. Des yeux la fixait, des yeux à la fois doux et curieux. Luva se retourna mais ne vit personne. Apparemment, l'intrus ne voulait pas se montrer. Mais elle n'allait pas le forcer. La jeune femme continua son chemin. Il fallait tout raconter aux Soma et à Tohru, une fois rentrée. Elle allait devoir s'installer chez eux, mais où ? Tohru allait sûrement lui proposer de partager sa chambre, en attendant une autre solution. Et Kyo, allait-il l'accepter, de même que les autres Soma ? La jeune femme soupira ; la journée avait été longue mais il ne fallait pas se monter fatiguée car beaucoup de choses restaient encore à faire.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Voilà ! Alors, ça vous plaît ? Je vous ai montré un autre Akito. Un Akito un peu plus sympathique. C normal. c'est Luva qui fait cet effet ! ! ! ( Mais faites attention, ce n'est pas un ange ! Bon, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en penser.  
  
Et j'aimerais aussi savoir si pour la suite, je dois insérer mes épisodes entres ceux du manga ou alors, réécrire certains épisodes de Fruits basket avec Luva ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce sujet.  
  
Big bisou et merci pour votre soutient.  
  
Galya  
  
P.S : Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi et la connexion à due être coupée pendant 1 mois.. Alors essayez de me pardonner ! ( 


	7. Rêve et cauchemar part 1

Chapitre 7 : Rêve et cauchemar  
  
Luva se releva brusquement. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas réveillé Tohru qui dormait à côté d'elle. Et oui ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle vivait chez Shiguré. A son retour de chez Akito, tout le monde paraissait tendu. Mais Shiguré et Tohru avaient été ravis d'entendre que la jeune femme allait s'installer ici. Pour se faire pardonner son intrusion, Luva avait décidé de cuisiner et d'aider la jeune Honda dans les tâches ménagères. Elle s'était empressée de leur préparer, le soir même, des bons plats étrangers comme de la terrine de Saumon, de la salade et un gâteau au chocolat. Car la jeune Elyan avait beaucoup de mal à préparer des plats typiquement japonais et laissait faire Tohru pour cela. Elle s'était donc installée dans la chambre de son amie en attendant une autre solution, car en réalité, Akito avait décidé de faire agrandir la maison du chien et les travaux avaient déjà commencé. La jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune se leva sans bruit. S'en était assez ! Elle ne voulait plus refaire ce rêve ! Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus les choses devenaient clairs dans sa tête. La brume recouvrant le visage du garçon disparaissait peu à peu mais elle ne pouvait encore le voir distinctement. Elle prit sa montre et en regarda le cadran. Le réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner. En une semaine, tout le monde l'avait presque accepté dans la maison. Seul Kyo semblait encore distant. Yuki, quand à lui, s'était fait à l'idée qu'une autre fille allait partager sa famille, sa malédiction et sa demeure. Et puis, il y avait eu la visite des amies de Tohru : Uo et Hana : un bon moment ! La jeune femme referma la porte de la salle de bain pour se préparer. Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginer les autres, elle ne prenait pas un temps infini pour s'habiller et se laver, et, comme elle se levait un peu plus tôt que ses amis cela n'avait en rien perturbé le rythme de la maisonnée. La jeune Elyan descendit enfin dans le salon où un délicieux petit déjeuner l'attendait ; puis la maison s'anima avec le réveil des autres pensionnaires.  
  
« Au revoir Shiguré » s'exclama Tohru, d'un ton enjoué en suivant Yuki et Luva qui sortaient.  
  
« Bonne journée. »  
  
La petite troupe pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée et fut bientôt rejointe par d'autres élèves, les fans clubs respectifs du Prince et de Luva. La sonnerie retentit. Non loin de là, à l'extérieur du lycée, à l'ombre d'un arbre, une silhouette était adossée sur le tronc, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sans crier gare, la personne sauta l'une des branches et observa la fenêtre au second étage du bâtiment, à travers laquelle on pouvait voir Luva et Tohru, assises. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs leva brusquement la tête de son cahier pour regarder par la fenêtre. Non, elle avait du se tromper, personne ne la fixait. « Ca ne va pas » murmura doucement Tohru en se retournant.  
  
« Si, très bien. »  
  
A la fin de l'heure de cours, la jeune Honda et ses amies allèrent rejoindre Luva. « Tu as l'air préoccupé ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ma faute ! »  
  
« Mais non Tohru ! C'est.c'est juste que je repense à un rêve que je fais assez souvent. »  
  
« Un rêve ? demanda Hana. Tu sais que les rêves sont très importants et qu'ils annoncent parfois l'avenir. »  
  
« Je sais, renchérit la jeune Elyan avec un sourire amer. Mais dans le cas- là, c'est plutôt quelque chose de passé. » A ce même moment, une multitude d'images lui traversèrent l'esprit, comme des aiguilles chauffées à blancs. Mais ce n'était pas celles de son rêve, c'est plus des souvenirs de sa mère et de.  
  
« Ca va Luva ? » intervint Tohru en voyant le regard de son amie perdu.  
  
La jeune femme sursauta quelque peu avant de reprendre son sourire habituel qui ne laissait rien deviner de ses émotions.  
  
« Et bien Hana ! Tu ne nous suis pas ? » demanda Uo en se retournant vers Saki.  
  
« Ses ondes.elles sont en mouvements, comme paniquées. Pendant un instant, ça a été le noir total.le plus profond et le plus froid des ténèbres. »  
  
« Tu sais que tu me fous la trouille ! Allez viens, sinon on va être en retard ! »  
  
Sa forêt de Seattle.Aucun oiseau, aucun bruit. Même pas le vent.c'est la mort qui plane au-dessus de sa tête et elle.qui pleure sur son rocher.Elle, mais plus à 11 ans ! Juste le présent, dans son uniforme scolaire seule avec cette brume de moins en moins opaque. Puis il y a ce garçon.mais c'est désormais un jeune homme qui se tient devant elle. Il est grand, mince.tout de noir vêtu.et pourtant d'une extrême douceur lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras. Elle sent ses lèvres dans son cou, et toujours cette même phrase. Mais sa voix est légèrement déformée par l'espace dense qui les entoure. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, cette fois-ci il ne disparaît pas mais elle ne le voit pas encore parfaitement. Et soudain, la voix du jeune homme s'élève encore une fois.  
  
« Dis moi ton secret.et ton nom. » Luva ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais.  
  
« Elyan Luva ! ! ! »  
  
Des mains venaient légèrement de la secouer. La jeune femme retrouva ses esprits sous les yeux à la fois surpris et inquiets de ses camarades et de la professeur qui venait de l'appeler.  
  
« .Madame.Je crois que Luva n'est pas très bien.le mieux serait de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »  
  
L'interpellée allait protester mais Yuki fut plus rapide. « Mlle Honda a raison. Laissez moi l'accompagner. »  
  
« Très bien Mr Soma ! Allez y. »  
  
Le rat se leva, suivi de la jeune femme aux yeux jaunes, à contre c?ur. Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde les regardait partir en murmurant. Même Kyo suivait des yeux la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, elle avait même rêvé éveillée ! !  
  
« Luva. »  
  
« Excuse moi Yuki.Je te fais perdre ton temps. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais ce serait mieux que tu te fasses ausculter par Hatori plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie.tu as peut-être la santé fragile ? »  
  
« Je t'assures que tu te trompes ! Je n'ai jamais été malade de ma vue et j'ai une résistance à toute épreuve.c'est juste une histoire de rêve qui me hante.au point que je n'ai même plus besoin de m'endormir pour le voir. »  
  
« Tu veux en parler. »  
  
« .Pas vraiment.Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon. »  
  
« Je vais quand même appeler Hatori pour qu'il vienne te chercher.Pour le reste je me chargerai d'expliquer tout ça à notre professeur.  
  
« . »  
  
Un peu plus tard, chez Hatori, après un examen total de la santé de Luva.  
  
« Tu es en parfaite santé.et même plus ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! Ton rythme cardiaque et ta tension son plus élevées que la normale et pourtant, tu es parfaitement calme ! En plus ton système immunitaire est incroyable ! Pas étonnant que tu ne sois jamais tombée malade. Quand à ta température corporelle elle correspond à celle d'un animal. »  
  
« En deux mots.tout va bien. »  
  
« . »  
  
Le médecin posa ses lunettes et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. « Luva.je pense que c'est ton esprit qui contrôle tout ! Ton corps, tes émotions, tout est régit par ta volonté et ta force psychologique. Si un jour tu tombes malade, ce sera uniquement parce que tu le « voudras ».Je pense que tu n'es réellement en parfaite santé et que quelque chose te tracasse. »  
  
A ce même moment une servante entra dans la pièce. « Désolée de vous déranger.mais Monsieur Akito désire voir Mademoiselle ! . »  
  
Luva se leva, sans un regard en direction d'Hatori mais s'arrêta près de la porte. « Merci.Mais il y a des choses que je ne suis pas encore prête à dévoiler. »  
  
« Luva.Akito ne se sent pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Il a des nuits agitées alors ne le bouscule pas trop. »  
  
« Que t'a t il dit à propos de notre dernière rencontre ? »  
  
« .Pas grand chose.Mais tu as réveillé en lui quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est en mal ou en bien, seul l'avenir le dira. »  
  
« Akito ? »  
  
« Entre. Je t'en prie ! »  
  
Toujours cet atmosphère silencieuse et cette demi pénombre caractéristique de la maison du jeune homme. La jeune Elyan s'installa en face de lui. Il portant à nouveau un magnifique kimono sombre. « Hatori m'a dit que tu avais le sommeil agité. »  
  
« Et toi ? Que fais tu ici ? Tu devrais être en cours ! »  
  
La jeune femme soupira. Il avait marqué un point.  
  
« Tu n'es pas venue me voir cette semaine » ajouta t il d'un ton sec.  
  
« . » Pourquoi ne lui répondait elle pas ? ! Cela l'irritait encore plus. Akito s'approcha et posa sa main autour de la nuque de la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoire en murmurant : « Je veux tout savoir sur toi.Dis moi ton secret.Dis moi ton secret et tu m'appartiendras. » A ces mots, Luva fut à nouveau projetée dans le lieu de son rêve. Cette fois-ci le brouillard s'était totalement dissipé et elle pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement la personne à côté d'elle.Akito.Depuis le début, c'est Akito.Depuis ses 11 ans, c'était lui ! De son côté, le jeune homme lui aussi était surpris. Elle ? ! Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas fait le rapprochement avant ? Ses rêves avaient augmenté depuis son arrivée. Et ce paysage étrange ? Son pays bien sure ! ! Elle, elle avait été la première personne qu'il avait réconforté alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ! Et il avait voulu la posséder. Désormais, cette inconnu avait un nom et un visage.Luva. En quelques instant il se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre austère, en compagnie d'une louve.  
  
« T.Toi ? ! ! ! bégayèrent ils.c'était toi ? ! ! ! »  
  
Lui, il l'avait vu pleurer, il l'avait vu fragile et malheureuse, tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle était à présent.et pourtant.Luva frissonna et Akito le remarqua. Elle avait compris qu'il pourrait s'en servir contre elle.et sa curiosité le mènerait à son passé. Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.  
  
« Luva, Luva, Luva.Voyons, tu as peur de moi ? Alors que je t'ai réconforté ?.Tu pourrais te montrer un peu reconnaissante. »  
  
L'animal passa derrière et un petit bruit se fit entendre. Elle était redevenue humaine. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi.que cherches tu ? »  
  
Akito tourna doucement la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme : Elle venait de finir de s'habiller et s'approchait maintenant de lui. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu pleurais.enfin, pour l'instant. »  
  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence, elle réfléchissait.hésitait à lui dire. Enfin : « Je venais de perdre ma mère.La seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment.. »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« N'est ce pas une raison suffisante ? ! .Tiens tu au moins à quelqu'un ? »  
  
« .aux miens.Ils sont à moi.Ils m'appartiennent et je suis le seul qui peut les comprendre. »  
  
« .Moi je peux les comprendre » ajouta la jeune femme en pensant également à Tohru mais sans y faire allusion.  
  
Elle sentit le jeune Soma se crisper légèrement. « Et comment est morte ta mère ? »  
  
Luva, qui s'était approchée d'Akito, recula : Tout en elle était tendue et refroidie.Même sa voix, d'habitude douce, était devenue sèche et amère lorsqu'elle s'éleva à nouveau. « Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?.Ou tu cherches seulement à faire souffrir les gens ! » Le jeune homme serra les poings : Comment osait elle lui dire cela ! Quelle arrogance.et quel changement de comportement.Il avait donc touché un point sensible.intéressant.  
  
« Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'interroge et qui attise ma curiosité.Tu caches beaucoup de choses il me semble et ça me passionne. Ici, je vois tout et je sais tout.et tu es chez moi, Luva. »  
  
Akito tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme.mais elle avait disparu.elle était partie sans lui répondre et sans même le saluer ! Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte.Personne, le jardin était désert. Il claqua la porte en pestant, puis après quelques instants, retrouva à peu près son calme.  
  
« De toute manière, je saurais tout quand elle sera à moi.rien qu'à moi.et au plus vite. »  
  
La jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Akito était vraiment pire qu'un serpent, quel manipulateur ! Luva avait senti la colère montait en elle mais, comme d'habitude, elle s'était retenue et avait préféré partir sur le champ, pour éviter la réaction du jeune homme.et la sienne. Doucement une voix s'insinua dans sa tête, sifflante et désagréable, dont les paroles semblaient refléter une certaine réalité.une réalité qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre pour le moment :  
  
« Tu es en colère contre lui.ou contre toi-même ? Vous êtes pareils.aussi manipulateurs et aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.Mais toi en plus, tu cherches à le cacher sale menteuse ! ! ! Et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ! ! »  
  
« Arrête ! » Luva se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément. Puis des images douces défilèrent dans son esprit, des images de Kelyan et des autres, de Yuki, Kyo, Shiguré, Hatori et Tohru.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Luva.Tu fais aussi beaucoup de bonnes choses autour de toi. Tu protèges les tiens et tes amis en cherchant leur bonheur.et en sacrifiant parfois le tien, murmura une autre voix cette fois-ci douce et chaleureuse ressemblant ç celle de sa mère. Tu cherches réellement à faire le bien. » La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Laquelle de ses voix disait la vérité, peut-être aucune.peut-être les deux.Après tout, si on faisait de mauvaises actions, on peut se racheter et se faire pardonner. Elle s'arrêta de penser à toutes ces choses car elle venait d'arriver à la maison.  
  
Coucou, c'est encore moi ! ! ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? ! Moi je viens de revenir de Grèce.J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu.je sais, j'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux car c'est ma s?ur qui le tape à l'ordi et elle ne voulait pas tout taper d'un seul coup. Alors pour pas que l'attente soit encore plus longue, on a décidé de le publier en deux fois. N'hésitez pas à me reviewer et je vous remercie pour tout vos encouragements qui me vont droit au c?ur.1000 merci ! ! ( Zahnegirl, j'attends avec impatience des nouvelles de toi ! ! Big Bisous Galya 


	8. Rêve et cauchemar part 2

Chapitre 7 : Rêve et cauchemar partie 2  
  
Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et Tohru ne travaillait pas ce soir car l'immeuble dans lequel elle travaillait recevait des étrangers pour affaires et les réunions se continueraient toute la soirée et toute la nuit. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte : « C'est moi ! »  
  
Tohru apparut aussitôt l'air préoccupé. « Alors, ça va ? Tu n'as rien de grave j'espère ?. »  
  
« Mais non ! Le problème est résolu, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai désormais les réponses à mes interrogations. »  
  
Elles entrèrent toutes deux dans le salon où le reste de la maisonnée était installé. Dans le jardin des Soma, un bruit de pas à peine perceptible se confondait avec le vent.  
  
« Tu as raison Yuki, c'est plus une bonne idée d'aller voir Hatori car j'ai pu trouver la clé de mon rêve. »  
  
« Je suis rassuré, déclara le rat en lui tendant un cahier. Tiens, voici les cours que tu as manqué. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Tu vois Kyo ! s'exclama Shiguré en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. »  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Lâche moi sale clebs ! » hurla le jeune homme en montant à toute allure dans sa chambre.  
  
Puis le chien se tourna vers Luva en murmurant : « Quand il est entré, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. C'est sûrement sa manière d'être préoccupé. »  
  
Luva sourit : Peut-être allait il enfin l'accepter. Après tout, c'est uniquement pour lui qu'elle avait fait ce voyage à l'origine. Mais ses préoccupations avaient peu à peu changé avec la prise en compte d'autres éléments. Kyo restait quand même en priorité mais il faudrait être patiente et voir la suite.  
  
« Je vais prendre une douche, déclara la jeune Elyan en montant les escaliers. A tout à l'heure ! » La jeune femme chercha dans son armoire des vêtements propres et autres que son stupide uniforme. En passant dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Kyo et frappa à la porte.  
  
« Quoi encore ! »  
  
Luva entra doucement. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, et regardait le plafond. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs mais il ne bougea pas.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui mais s'arrêta en sentant que ça le gênait.  
  
« Si tu crois que je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'?il ! Shiguré dit toujours des conneries ! »  
  
« Je sais.Ecoute, je crois que notre relation n'a pas bien débuté alors oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit auparavant.Je voudrais juste qu'on deviennent amis. »  
  
Le chat se redressa sur son lit, surpris. « Amis ?.Je croyais que tu étais le chef ? » ajouta t il en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.  
  
« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Je crois que tu te fais de fausses idées sur mes intentions.Je ne te demande pas de m'accorder ta confiance d'emblée.il faut d'abord apprendre à se connaître.c'est pourquoi je souhaite sincèrement devenir ton amie. »  
  
« Et si un jour quelqu'un te dit à quel point il tient à toi. » la voix de Shiguré résonna à nouveau dans la tête du jeune homme qui se mit légèrement à rougir. Il sentait que Luva disait la vérité et étrangement, sa présence le rassurait,.l'apaisait.   
  
« Tiens.c'est pour toi. » La jeune femme lui tendit un petit objet qu'elle tenait à la main. « C'est une sorte de talisman.Ce petit chat a été sculpté dans un bois provenant de mon totem. »  
  
« Mon totem ? »  
  
« Oui. Ma demeure est situé dans un cercle dessiné par les douze totems du zodiaque indien. Sur chaque totem est sculpté l'animal auquel il correspond et ils ont tous des vertus magiques.Ce que je t'offre te protégera.te rassura.ça permet de canaliser ton énergie quand tu l'as sur toi. »  
  
Kyo prit le petit chat dans sa main et aussitôt, il sentit comme une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ce petit objet avait il vraiment des vertus magiques ? .ou bien était ce simplement la force de la jeune Elyan qu'il sentait à présent ? Lorsque le jeune homme leva la tête pour la remercier, elle était déjà sortie de sa chambre.  
  
Tohru était en train de préparer le thé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Jy vais ! » s'écria la jeune Honda en se précipitant à l'entrée.  
  
Elle fit coulisser la porte et resta un instant bouche bée. Un jeune homme se tenait devant elle. Il était très grand, les cheveux blonds foncés coiffés en pic et les yeux couleur cuivre, perçants. Il portait un large jeans à grandes poches et un longue chemise bleue foncée, ouverte sur son torse et laissant paraître sa musculature, très différente de ce qu'elle avait pu voir de toute sa vie. Tohru devint écarlate et ne put sortir un mot. Sans préavis le jeune homme entra dans le hall de la maison, suivie de la jeune fille, à la fois gênée et surprise de son comportement.  
  
« C'est toi Tohru Honda ? » demanda t il en approchant sa main du visage de la lycéenne.  
  
« Hey ! Que faites vous là ! ? » s'exclama Yuki qui venait d'arriver.  
  
« Et toi tu dois être Kyo ou. »  
  
« Yuki Soma » coupa la souris d'un ton sec.  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en avançant sans même prendre la peine de se déchausser. « Pfff.C'est donc pour des idiots pareils qu'elle s'est déplacée.des gamins ! »  
  
« C'est qui celui là ? ! ! » intervint Kyo en dévalant les escaliers.  
  
« Kyo.Je présume. »  
  
« On se connaît. »  
  
« .Pas encore.Mmm, c'est donc pour toi qu'elle est venue. Un minable pareil ? »  
  
« Hein ? ! ! ! T'es complètement malade ! » hurla le chat en s'approchant de son « adversaire ». il lui envoya un coup de poing mais l'inconnu l'évita avec une vivacité fulgurante.  
  
« Et c'est tout ce dont tu es capable.chaton. »  
  
« .Ne le touche pas.Je te l'interdis. »  
  
Tout le monde leva la tête vers les escaliers d'où la voix provenait. La jeune femme aux yeux couleur lune s'y tenait vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur, à peine séché et encore tout mouillé. Son regard était dure et sa voix autoritaire, comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore vu. Un petit rire se fit entendre.  
  
« .Luva.Tu daignes enfin te montrer ! .Et quelle classe ! »  
  
« .Ian ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux.Sors d'ici ! ! »  
  
« Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir après tout le chemin que je viens de parcourir. »  
  
D'un bond, la jeune Elyan sauta en bas des escaliers, sous le regard étonné des autres. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Il fit un geste rapide en direction de la jeune femme mais elle l'évita au dernier moment. « Tu n'as pas peur Luva ?.Très bien car je suis venu ici pour me battre ! Allez ! Viens ! Et on verra qui est le plus fort !. »  
  
« Heu.excusez moi de vous déranger mais tu pourrais faire les présentations Luva. » intervint Shiguré craignant pour sa maison.  
  
« Shiguré.voici Ian Bogota. Il fait parti des miens. »  
  
« Correction, je n'appartiens à personne ! Mais bientôt je régnerais sur les « tiens » ! » Soudainement, il s'approcha de Tohru et prit entre ses doigts une des mèches de la jeune fille.  
  
« .Tu es bien mignonne.à croquer ! ! »  
  
Au même moment Ian fut projeté à l'extérieur du salon, en traversant un des murs de la maison.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Luva qui venait de le frapper. « .Je t'ai dis de ne pas l'approcher.et puisque tu y tiens, j'accepte ton combat mais pas ici.dans la forêt. »  
  
Les Soma suivirent le regard de la jeune femme : A la place de Ian se trouvait désormais.un lion gigantesque qui, en signe d'acceptation, rugit férocement avant de se diriger vers le bois.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas te battre contre lui ?s'exclama Kyo. T'es une fille ! »  
  
« .J'y suis obligée.Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Ian est maudit par l'esprit du lion.C'est à lui que j'ai pris le pouvoir dans la légende.Le lion ne l'a jamais accepté et cherche toujours à reprendre sa place.En me lançant un défi, il savait que je ne pourrais refuser.et légalement dans ma culture, c'est le gagnant qui sera le chef.c'est un véritable cauchemar. »  
  
« .Mais.Mais.une fille n'a pas sa place dans un combat ! ! ! »  
  
« Ah bon ? Chez moi, il n'y a pas de différence. »  
  
« Et tu t'es déjà battue contre lui ? » demanda Yuki inquiet.  
  
« .Oui. »  
  
« Et tu as gagné ? »  
  
« Je suis toujours le chef !.Mais à l'époque, Ian ne savait pas vraiment se battre.aujourd'hui c'est différent. »  
  
« Il a l'air d'être fort » intervint Tohru en ramenant ses mains vers sa bouche.  
  
« Très.ses coups sont extrêmement puissants. »  
  
« Les tiens aussi.déclara Yuki. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les arts martiaux. »  
  
« En fait, je mélange toutes les techniques de combat.pour le reste, l'issue reste incertaine.car si on se transforme, il aura l'avantage.Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas intervenir.en aucun cas » termina la jeune femme avant de disparaître en direction de la forêt.  
  
Une minute, pas un bruit.deux minutes.un rugissement.trois minutes.le silence.  
  
« C'est pas possible ! hurla Kyo qui faisait les cents pas. J'y vais ! ! »  
  
« Non, idiot de chat ! .Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit Luva ! »  
  
« Je m'en fou.Ce mec est un malade ! »  
  
« Je te signale que c'est à peu près la même rivalité que tu as avec Yuki » intervint Shiguré assis sur le canapé à côté de Tohru qui semblait très anxieuse.  
  
Le rat s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'accroupit en face d'elle. « Tohru.Je pense qu'il faut faire confiance à Luva.Elle n'a jamais cessé de nous surprendre alors le mieux est d'attendre calmement. » Même s'il disait cela pour la rassurer, le jeune homme lui aussi était très inquiet mais ne voulait pas le faire paraître. De toute façon, si la jeune Elyan n'était pas revenue dans quelques minutes, il irait la chercher avec Kyo. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
  
« Allo ? » demanda le chien.  
  
Une voix masculine, avec un accent très prononcé, lui répondit. « Allo .Je souis bien chez Monsieur Somma ? Est-ce qué Louva est làà s'il vous pllait ? C'est trrès urrgent. »  
  
« Non, désolé mais elle est occupée pour le moment. »  
  
« Oh non ! Né mmé dité pas qué Iian est déjà làà !. »  
  
« Si.et vous êtes ? »  
  
« .Kelyan.Jé souis de son cllan.Jé n'ai pas pu lé rretenirr. »  
  
« Moi c'est Shiguré, enchanté »  
  
« J'ai entendu parrler dé vous. J'espèrre qué vous vous occoupez biien dé notrre chéf.Vous savez, Louva a tendance dé oublier à pensser à elle.Elle nous manque beaucoup ! »  
  
« Vous avez l'air d'y tenir. »  
  
« C'est notre leader.Elle nous prrotège et ne nous donne jamais d'orrdre.Même si Ian à dé la rrencoeur enverrs elle, Louva n'en a pas pourr loui..Et j'esperre de tou c?ur qu'elle va gagner.Ian est trop orgueilleux.Alors comme ça.pour regagner sa place, il a prréférré choisir de se battre. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Il y a un autre moyen ? »  
  
« Oui.Légalement il y a deux moyens pour dévenir chéf dé clan. Lé premier étant de prrovoqué en duel l'ancien chéf et dé gagner lé combat. Quant aux deuxième.il faut fairre parti dé sa famille.Comme Louva est une femme.il souffit qué Iian l'épouse.mé cette soloution est encore plus folle qué la prrécédente ! Bon, vous loui dirrez que j'ai appelé.Désolé pour lé rrétard. »  
  
Le chien raccrocha le combiné. Ce Kelyan était un drôle de personnage ! Il ne le connaissait pas mais pourtant, le jeune homme lui avait parlé sans retenu.  
  
« C'était qui ? » demanda Kyo.  
  
« Un ami de Luva.Qui cherchait à nous prévenir de l'arrivée du lion. »  
  
« J'en ai marre d'attendre ! » hurla le chat.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte à grand fracas, décidé de partir en direction de la forêt, suivi de Yuki. A peine avaient ils fait quelques pas qu'ils virent un animal arrivait à grand pas vers eux.comment le lion.Luva avait donc perdu ? Il semblait furieux, courant et rugissant à la fois. Son regard croisa celui de Kyo et il se précipita vers le jeune homme. C'est alors que Luva apparut à l'arrière des fourrées et grâce à sa vitesse prodigieuse réussit à percuter Ian avant qu'il ne saute sur le chat. Le choc fut extrêmement violent et tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol. La jeune femme était toujours d'apparence humaine, ce qui prouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller o ses émotions, à la grande différence de son adversaire. D'un bond, le lion se jeta sur Luva toutes griffes sortit mais grâce à une détente prodigieuse des jambes de la jeune Elyan, l'animal fut projeté contre un tronc d'arbre. Il était assommé et ne pouvait bouger. La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires se releva péniblement et se tourna vers Kyo ?  
  
« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »  
  
Le chat fit non de la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers le jeune Bogota pour s'accroupir à ses côtés. Le lion ouvrit les yeux mais n'osa pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, honteux.  
  
« .C'est vilain » déclara t elle calmement en effleurant une blessure de l'animal.Ian ne bougea pas.Il semblait s'être calmé et avait totalement changé de comportement. Luva lui tendit ses vêtements alors qu'il se métamorphosait une nouvelle fois.  
  
La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux Soma. « Vous pouvez m'aider.il est blessé. »  
  
« .Mais.Mais. »  
  
« Je sais, coupa t elle. C'est lui qui m'a lancé un défi.Mais je dois le soigner. Il fait parti de mon clan alors je dois prendre soin de lui au même titre que tout les autres. » Yuki s'approcha de Ian qui s'était relevé avec difficulté et passa le bras du jeune homme par dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.Le lion ne disait pas un mot mais le rat pouvait ressentir en lui la douleur.celle de la défaite.  
  
Kyo, quand à lui, observait Luva. Ses vêtements étaient en parti déchirés et elle avait des égratignures un peu partout. La jeune femme avait du prendre un coup sur sa lèvre qui saignait encore légèrement. Comment alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait prit un coup de pattes dans le dos : Sur les omoplates de la jeune femme, on pouvait voir distinctement les cinq griffes du lion qui étaient profondément encrées dans sa chair. « .Luva.ton dos ! ! » La jeune Elyan fit une grimace en découvrant la blessure.  
  
« C'est toi qu'il faut soigner ! Pas lui ! ! ! »  
  
« Ian d'abord.j'ai sa responsab. »  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle perdit connaissance. Kyo eu juste le temps de la rattraper et de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait allongée sur le lit de Tohru et Hatori se tenait à son chevet.  
  
« Tiens.tu te réveilles ?.Ca fait deux fois qu'on se voit dans la même journée. »  
  
« Depuis combien de temps suis je inconsciente ? »  
  
« Une demi heure.et vu les coups que tu as pris, c'est peu. »  
  
Luva se redressa sur ses avant-bras et sentit une douleur lui tiraillait le dos. Le médecin lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour la faire se recoucher, mais rien n'y fit. « Où est Ian ? »  
  
« Dans le salon.Il va beaucoup mieux que toi et je me suis déjà occupé de lui ! Tu devrais faire attention, la blessure est profonde. »  
  
Sans écouter les conseils du jeune homme, elle se releva en prenant la peine de se passer quelque chose sur le dos. Hatori semblait totalement déconcerté. « Tu penses trop à lui plutôt qu'à toi-même. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot et n'est plus du tout agressif. »  
  
« C'est normal, il a perdu.ca a blessé son orgueil. »  
  
Luva ouvrit la porte et sursauta. Kyo se trouvait assis sur le pas de la porte et lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il se releva immédiatement. « C'est Kyo qui t'a ramené jusqu'ici » déclara la voix du médecin.  
  
« Ca.ca va ? »  
  
Il s'était inquiété pour elle ? Lui ? Quelle soulagement.  
  
« Kyo,je.merci ! Merci de tout c?ur ! Je vais beaucoup mieux mais j'avoue que ça fait un peu mal » ajouta t elle en lui souriant.  
  
Le chat la regardait droit dans les yeux, c'est pour essayer de lire en elle.Mais rien ne paraissait.si, peut-être un peu.Il avait vu Luva autrement lorsqu'elle était tombée dans ses bras, plus fragile. Au début, elle lui avait paru invincible mais comme tout le monde, elle avait aussi des faiblesses, même si elle ne voulait pas les montrer. Cette fois-ci, son sourire n'était pas là pour cacher ses sentiments : Il était sincère et radieux. Elle avait été vraiment touchée par son inquiétude. Mais autre chose l'avait surpris, car au moment où il l'avait prises dans ses bras, le chat avait senti quelque chose s'éveillait en lui : Sa véritable apparence avait remué ! !  
  
Se rendant compte du silence qui pesait et de la présence d'Hatori, Kyo ajouta : « Ouais ben la prochaine fous, fais attention ! Je serais pas toujours là pour te récupérer ! ! Et cherche moins le danger ! ! » Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
  
Luva arriva au salon où se trouvait Tohru, Yuki et Ian, Shiguré étant dans son bureau.  
  
En la voyant, la jeune Honda se précipita sur elle. « Luva ! Tu nous as fais peur ! Est-ce que tu as mal ? Il faut te reposer. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru, je suis sur pied. »  
  
Puis elle fixa son regard sur Ian. Il était assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée et la jambe bandée. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et il leva la tête mais sans croiser son regard. « .Hatori t'a bien soigné.Tu rentreras demain matin. Il fait nuit et ce sera plus sûre. Tu as besoin de repos.Je compte sur toi pour présenter tes excuses aux membres de cette maison à qui tu as causé du tord. » Son ton était légèrement amère mais sans une pointe d'animosité.  
  
« .Pardonnez-moi pour le désordre que j'ai engendré ainsi que pour tout ce que j'ai dis et fais qui vous ait blessé, déclara enfin le lion d'une voix triste et vibrante. Luva.excuse moi aussi de t'avoir provoqué et du coup de griffe. Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal.Je rentrerais à l'aube.Mais toi, as tu l'intention de rentrer un jour chez toi ? »  
  
« Pour le moment, j'ai à faire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie. »  
  
« Alors si tu restes ici, tu as l'intention de leur tes secrets ?.Où as tu peur qu'il te déteste après. »  
  
« Il suffit ! »  
  
Tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux étonnés. Mais de quoi parlaient ils ?  
  
« Bon.de toute façon, tu fais comme tu veux.J'ai seulement hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller au printemps. »  
  
« Au printemps ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Tohru intriguée.  
  
Ian allait lui répondre mais la jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune lui coupa la parole.  
  
« Disons juste que je suis plus caractérielle à la nouvelle saison.Mais je crois que pour l'instant le plus important serait de dîner. »  
  
« Oh oui ! » s'exclama la jeune Honda en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Hatori, quand à lui, rentra au manoir dans la plus grande discrétion. En fait, il avait à peine aperçu Tohru et tout deux n'avaient pas encore été présentés. Mais bientôt cela allait s'arranger.  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
Ca y est ! Mon chapitre est terminé ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite mais ma s?ur n'avait pas le temps de tout écrire. En tout cas vous avez fait la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage et j'espère qu'il vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait très plaisir car en ce moment, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de messages d'encouragement ! A part ça, si ce n'est déjà fait, je vous conseille vivement de lire les fictions de Zahnegirl et de Law : Je suis fan ! ! ! Allez, à la prochaine les choux ! ! Galya PS : Si quelqu'un désire utiliser Luva pour faire une histoire, je suis tout à fait d'accord si vous me prévenez avant et si vous ne changez pas trop son caractère. KISS 


	9. Départ mouvementé

Chapitre 8 : Départ mouvementé  
  
Cher tous, L'hiver est déjà arrivé ici, alors j'imagine bien qu'il doit y avoir deux  
mètres de neige à la maison. Les travaux dans la maison de Shiguré sont enfin terminés et j'ai donc une chambre à moi toute seule que j'ai décoré à  
ma manière. Il y a aussi une bibliothèqye en plus et une autre pièce en bas. J'ai aussi fais la connaissance d'une coutume qui veut qu'il y ait une fête en fin d'année au lycée et nous avons fait un stand de boulettes de  
riz. Yuki a du porter une drôle de robe et moi, un kimono trop serré,  
offert par des élèves. Enfin il y a eu la rencontre avec Monji Soma, un petit garçon hanté par l'esprit du lièvre.très attachant.Tohru a fait la connaissance principale des Soma.mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'est vu les observer.Elle a même aperçu Akito et j'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète à ce sujet, moi qui est tout fait jusque là pour détourner son attention de Yuki et de Tohru en lui rendant de nombreuses visites ! Mes valises sont déjà prêtes pour mon retour pour fêter Noël et Nouvel An avec vous.Mais je  
dois d'abord mettre les choses au clair.  
Gros bisous et à très bientôt  
Luva  
  
La jeune Elyan referma l'enveloppe et descendit au salon où Shiguré lisait son journal. C'est le week end et Tohru et Yuki étaient sortis voir leur base secrète. Luva s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il avait neigé toute la nuit et une épaisse couche blanche recouvrait le sol givré. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumon. L'hiver était sa saison préférée, loin des tumultes de l'été et surtout du printemps ! Tout était calme et pur.un peu froid comme son c?ur.  
  
« Heu Luva.qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Shiguré en la voyant ouvrir la porte et sortir.  
  
« Je vais me balader. »  
  
« Mais.tu.tu es en tenue estivale et pieds nu en plus ! ! »  
  
Elle posa son pied sur la neige glacée mais sans frissonner. « Je ne sens aucunement le froid.d'ailleurs j'ai toujours trop chaud ! De toute façon je reste dans les environs, personne ne me verra. » Et sans attendre une réponse du chien, la jeune femme aux yeux de lune referma la porte et partit en marchant rapidement.  
  
Comme c'est bon, elle avait vraiment envie de se rouler dans la neige et d'ailleurs, pourquoi se gênerait elle ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !  
  
Elle est folle ou quoi, pensa t il en la voyant couchée dans la poudreuse. Kyo était assis sur le toit, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau et regardait la scène.  
  
Luva se serait confondue presque avec la neige si elle ne portait pas toujours de vêtements sombres. Il enfuit une main dans sa poche pour en sortit le petit chat qu'elle lui avait offert. Depuis qu'il l'avait, il arrivait plus facilement à se maîtriser et ses continuelles batailles avec le rat avaient diminué. Mais plus que toute autre chose, il commençait réellement à réfléchir à sa place dans le clan de la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires. Il sentait que quelque chose les liaient.quelque chose de fort, doux et dure à la fois.Peut-être en rapport avec son « véritable aspect ». Le chat se remémora la fois où il l'avait porté dans ses bras.il ne lui en avait pas parlé mais peu importe ! Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence ? ! ! Il reprit son livre en main et essaya de se concentrer sur la lecture. C'est un documentaire sur les loups et il lui avait paru judicieux d'en savoir plus sur cet animal. Et il ne s'était pas trompé ! La jeune femme avait énormément de points communs avec cet animal, surtout dans son caractère.Elle obéissait à ses instincts, quant à l'organisation de son clan, c'est exactement la même qu'une meute de loup.  
  
Le jeune homme posa à nouveaux les yeux sur Luva. Elle s'était redressée et regardait en direction du bois où une silhouette avançait à très grande vitesse.une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt.  
  
« Oh non ! Pas elle ! ! s'exclama t il. Vite ! Se sauver ! ! »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta net devant Luva et l'observa un instant.  
  
« Bonjour. » déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.  
  
« Luva.Luva Elyan je suppose.On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces temps ci ! Je m'appelle Kagura Soma ! ! »  
  
« Tu dois faire partie des douze.je le sens. »  
  
Le regard de la jeune Soma était légèrement dur. « Tu le sens.et tu sans aussi que je suis maudite par l'esprit du sanglier ? ! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas médium non plus. »  
  
« Je cherche Kyo.c'est MON fiancé alors j'avoue que lorsque j'ai appris que tu voulais l'emmener je ne sais où, ça m'a énervé ! ! »  
  
« Pour l'instant, Ton fiancé reste ici.Je n'ai pas l'intention de le forcer à aller « je ne sais où ». »  
  
Malgré les paroles habiles de la jeune Elyan, son regard était doux et bien différent de celui de Kagura, d'habitude joyeux. Je vois, elle est jolie, pensa le sanglier. Et très forte.mais je ne lui laisserais pas mon Kyo.Il ne me trompera jamais !  
  
« Tu sais.je ne vais pas marcher sur tes plates bandes ! Je ne veux pas séduire qui que ce soit.tu peux être rassurée. »  
  
Kagura sursauta, avait elle aussi le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ? Cependant, elle avait l'air sincère ce qui rassura la jeune Soma qui se dirigez vers la maison.Mais elle s'arrêta un instant pour ajouter : « Ah ! Au fait ! J'allais oublier.Akito souhaiterait te voir. »  
  
Luva soupira. « Je m'en serais doutée. »  
  
Puis elle disparut indirectement de la forêt.en oubliant de s « habiller correctement ».  
  
La grille de la demeure, personne à l'horizon. Luva prit son élan pour sauter par-dessus et atterrir dans le jardin.  
  
« Salut Luva ! » s' écria une voix joyeuse.  
  
« Momji ? ! ! »  
  
« Je t'attendais ! C'est Hatori qui m'a dit de venir te chercher.Dis, pourquoi tes pieds sont nus et que tu es à moitié habillée. »  
  
La jeune femme posa les yeux sur ses pieds. « Heu.Ce n'est pas grave.J'ai juste oublié ce détail. »  
  
Le petit garçon la mena chez le médecin en la prenant par la main. En la voyant ainsi vêtue, l'homme aux yeux bleus lui apporta une couverture.  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir ? »  
  
« En fait, je préfère juste que tu passes ici avant d'aller voir Akito. En ce moment, son humeur est plutôt exécrable.c'est aussi à cause de la préparation du nouveal an. »  
  
« . »  
  
« .Notre chez m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il prenait son bain.Je dois t'y accompagner. »  
  
« Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne veut pas que je me baigne avec lui et lui masse le dos non plus ! Je ne sais pas dans quelles intentions il m'a amené ici mais va lui dire que j'attendrais qu'il est fini avant de le voir. »  
  
Hatori ne répondit rien. Il savait que la jeune femme avait été blessée.Et la façon dont elle avait répondu ! Akito en serait sûrement irrité mais c'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Le médecin sortit de la pièce. Momju s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour manger.C'est alors que la jeune Elyan entendit un bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté. Elle fit coulisser la porte. Un jeune homme était assis sur le sol, en train de vérifier la solidité de son bandage à la main droite. Il avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur, à la fois blancs et noirs et portait un tatouage au bras doit ainsi qu'une multitude de colliers.  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
Surpris, le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient bruns, à la fois curieux et doux comme.comme la fois où on l'avait observé lors de sa première rencontre avec Akito. Il se leva brusquement pour s'incliner devant la jeune femme.  
  
« Je m'appelle Hatsuharu Soma.Mais tout le monde m'appelle Haru. »  
  
« Et moi c'est. »  
  
« .Luva Elyan.Tout le monde ne parle que de toi ici et aussi d'une certaine Tohru Honda. »  
  
Haru regardait attentivement la jeune Elyan en arrêtant son regard sur son étrange tenue.  
  
« .qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la main. ? »  
  
« C'est en préparant les décorations pour le nouvel an.ce n'est rien. »  
  
« .Jolis colliers ! Dis moi.tu ne serais pas. »  
  
« Luva ! s'écria Momji la bouche pleine en entrant. T'as fais la connaissance d'Haru ? ! ! » Le petit garçon lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
« Alors c'est vrai.On peut te toucher sans se transformer.Je vois.Cela fait de toi une personne très importante pour nous.très intéressante. »  
  
Pendant un instant le regard du jeune homme avait changé et un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres mais il reprit vite ses esprits.  
  
« Ca va ? » demanda Luva.  
  
« Heu oui.excuse moi. »  
  
« . »  
  
« Luva.tu devrais peut être aller attendre chez Akito » interrompit le lapin.  
  
« Tu as raison, à la prochaine ! ! »  
  
« Haru, pourquoi t'es devenu black pendant un moment ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais strictement rien, c'est bizarre, je me sentais comme différent tout à coup ! C'est la première fois que je l'avais vu. »  
  
« Tu l'espionnais ? »  
  
« .Je voulais juste savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. »  
  
« Et ?. »  
  
« Et elle est très attirante. »  
  
La jeune femme traversa le jardin à pas de loup ( () pour arriver devant la demeure principale du chef. Elle soupira. Il fallait bien qu'elle détourne l'attention d'Akito.pour le bien de Tohru et Yuki. Shiguré lui avait raconté, sans vraiment de détails, ce qui se passait entre le rat et le chef.Quel misérable ! S'il s'était trouvé en face d'elle, elle l'aurait.L'image d'Akito enfant la réconfortant lui traversa l'esprit. Son c?ur se serra. On ne pouvait pas être totalement méchant.Le jeune homme avait été, il y a 5 ans, la première personne qui l'avait vraiment apaisé.c'est plus ou moins son premier amour mais ça, elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir désormais, c'est quel sentiment elle portait à son égard.Elle ouvrit la porte.personne.Ouf ! Seulement les bougies diffusant un peu de lumière. La jeune femme s'allongea sur les coussins en rivant son regard aux plafonds.Tout le monde avait peur de lui.Pas elle.Elle aimait son côté tactile différent des coutumes japonaises.Elle aimait son regard froid.Elle aimait.La jeune femme sentit une main sur sa cheville et leva la tête. Il était là vêtu d'un kimono mal noué qui laissait apparaître son épaule.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint ? ! »  
  
« Je n'en avais pas envie. »  
  
Il l'aurait étranglé en entendant sa réponse.Mais rien. A chaque fois qu'elle l'énervait, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal.quelque chose le retenait.peut-être son désir d'en savoir plus ou cette sensation qui lui brûlait les entrailles. En y regardant de plus près, c'est sa façon de lui résister qui l'attirait, c'est la seule à lui parler ainsi, d'avoir ce culot ! Ca lui faisait mal mais bizarrement il appréciait. Il voulait la garder au près de lui, pour toujours ! Et oui, lui prendre ce qu'elle avait.Le jeune Soma s'allongea à ses côtés et retira les mèches que la jeune femme avait sur le visage. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et dans le cou.Luva voulait lui dire d'arrêter et le repoussa mais rien ne se produisit. Etait-ce une dépendance ? En tout cas, elle était réciproque. Comme le Ying et le Yang, tout deux s'attiraient mais.  
  
« Je suis aussi maudit, murmura Akito à l'oreille de la jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune. Oui, moi aussi j'ai un secret.Je connais le jour de ma.mort. » Le chef des Soma s'était relevé brusquement ! Comment avait il pu lui dire son secret, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. C'était plus fort que lui.et très humiliant.  
  
Le regard de Luva était perdu.mélancolique.un secret si terrible, presque autant que le sien. En fait, tout deux étaient à la fois différents mais semblables. Luva comprit qu'elle voyait en Akito une partie de son être.une partie qu'elle voulait caché.son côté noir qu'il avait vu dès le premier regard.  
  
« Mais oui ma malédiction est différente de celle des autres. »  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux gris la regardait étrangement, allait elle enfin lui dévoiler un de ses secrets.  
  
« .J'ai.été maudite pour avoir commis quelque chose de Mal.quelque chose qui a bouleversé ma vie.Akito.mon c?ur est semblable au tien : froid.Mais cet aspect de moi, je ne veux pas le montrer car si je me laisse aller à tout ce que j'éprouve, je serais continuellement un loup.Lorsque tu m'as aidé dans mon rêve.Je venais de.de. » La jeune femme s'arrêta net.C'est plus comme si un serpent était en train de comprimer son c?ur et sa tête. Ses poings se serrèrent pour éviter qu'elle ne montre la douleur qu'elle ressentait mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme l'avait remarqué.  
  
Elle sentit des bras l'enlaçait. Akito la serrait fort.pour la tuer ?Non, pour la soulager.Le garçon sentit alors quelque chose passait en lui comme un courant d'air et une décharge qui lui firent lâcher prise. Pendant un temps très court il avait ressenti quelque chose qui appartenait à Luva.un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pu nommer mais quelque chose de douloureux.  
  
« C'est toi ça ? ! » demanda t il.  
  
La jeune Elyan se releva rapidement. Il l'avait ressenti.SA douleur.sa malédiction. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita à l'extérieur pour se laisser tomber dans la neige. Son souffle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre plus calmement.  
  
Akito était resté à la porte, le souffle coupé. Quelle surprise ! La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle était trempé et un instant, le jeune Soma crut apercevoir des larmes mêlées à la neige fondue. Mais non, il avait du se tromper. Maintenant tout deux se regardaient comme pour se parler par le regard. Akito voulut mettre un pied dans la poudreuse mais c'était trop froid.il n'avait pas envie de retomber malade !  
  
« Akito,je.je.je dois y aller » laissa t elle échapper.  
  
« Attends ! Reste, pour le nouvel an. »  
  
« Je dois retourner chez moi, c'est extrêmement important. Désolée. »  
  
Et sans plus attendre, la jeune Elyan partit en courant.  
  
Le chef des Jyunniski soupira en serrant les poings. Une fois de plus, elle lui échappait.mais ce qu'il avait ressenti.ce changement de caractère. Luva devenait quelqu'un d'encore plus étrange à ses yeux et même si elle ne lui avait pas totalement dit son secret, il avait appris quelque chose de la jeune femme.c'était cette sensation. Mais il faudrait sûrement attendre pour trouver une explication.  
  
« Tu vas me lâcher oui ! » s'exclama le chat, à moitié étouffé par Kagura.  
  
« Mon petit Kyo d'amour.voyons c'est juste un câlin. »  
  
« Tu me. »  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sous les yeux étonnés des trois Soma et de Tohru. Luva leur passa devant le nez à toute vitesse et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Du salon, ils entendirent la porte de chambre claquait. Le silence. Yuki frémit et pâlit. Ses yeux se vidèrent mais le jeune homme se leva sans un mot et monta à la chambre de la jeune indienne. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit.  
  
« Luva.c'est Yuki.Je peux entrer ? »  
  
Il clencha la poignée. Très peu de lumière entrait dans la pièce car la jeune femme avait tiré les rideaux. Yuki la chercha du regard. Elle était assise dans un coin de la chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et la tête dans les bras. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il avala sa salive.  
  
« .Est-ce qu'Akito t'a fait du mal ? »  
  
La jeune louve releva la tête. Ses yeux n'étaient pas mouillés, seulement vides.  
  
« .Non.murmura t elle dans un souffle. C'est moi qui suis en cause. Akito n'y est pour rien.Il ne peut pas me blesser. »  
  
Le rat avait une expression étonnée.il ne comprenait pas complètement le sens des paroles de la jeune femme.   
  
« Mais alors. »  
  
« Laisse tomber Yuki.J'aimerais juste être seule. »  
  
Le jeune homme se releva et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
En voyant l'air penaud du rat, tout le monde retint son souffle.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Kyo.  
  
« Ce n'est pas Akito. »  
  
Tous furent plus ou moins soulagés.  
  
« Mais elle ne veut voir personne. »  
  
Tohru paraissait effondrée et Kagura commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.  
  
« Kagura, déclara enfin Shiguré. Tu devrais aller voir Hatori pour essayer d'en savoir plus ! »  
  
« Compte sur moi ! » Elle serra une nouvelle fois le chat dans ses bras avant de disparaître.  
  
« J'en ai marre d'attendre ! s'exclama Kyo. Je vais la voir ! » Personne ne le retint et le jeune homme trouva Luva dans la même position que Yuki précédemment.  
  
Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Enfin : « Comment veux tu qu'on t'aide si tu ne nous dis rien ? »  
  
« . »  
  
Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule, et en sentant cette chaleur rassurante, Luva se transforma.  
  
Alors là, le chat ne comprenait plus rien ! Pourtant c'était simple, la jeune femme s'était laissé aller à ses émotions, ses peines car l'un des siens voulait la réconforter. Luva ne pleurait pas mais Kyo sentait que c'était comme si car elle tremblait légèrement.  
  
« .J'ai si peur.murmura t elle. Peur de moi-même. »  
  
« Chutt »  
  
Maladroitement, le jeune homme essaya d'apaiser l'animal qui posa la tête sur ses genoux. Le chat rougit légèrement mais sursauta d'un coup.Son « véritable aspect ».il remuait encore.Le jeune homme regarda son poignet ; le bracelet était toujours là.pourtant.Il voulait sortir.Son « véritable aspect » voulait se libérer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange s'écarta de la louve.  
  
« Je. »  
  
Ca c'était calmé mais il était encore sous le choc.  
  
« Non, c'était rien. »  
  
L'animal prit une profonde respiration avant de se re transformer sous le regard, très gêné, de Kyo. Luva se rhabilla rapidement.  
  
« Merci » déclara t elle enfin avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Mais.Mais y a cinq secondes tu étais déprimée et maintenant. »  
  
« Je le suis toujours .mais ta présence m'a permis d'affronter un peu mieux mes peurs. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir les vaincre maintenant mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin des miens.et de toi.Kyo, je retourne chez moi demain pour les fêtes. »  
  
« Demain ? ! »  
  
« Exactement, j'ai des choses à faire part à ma « famille » et leur présence commence à me manquer. En plus Sara, mon amie maudite par l'esprit du cerf, est enceinte et elle a besoin de moi plus que tout.Car pour l'instant, nous sommes les deux seules femmes du clan, mais elle est de 13 ans mon aînée !.J'aimerais te proposer de m'accompagner mais je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée.Pour l'instant, ta famille est ici, et en plus. » La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre.  
  
« En plus.Je pense que quelque chose te retiendra ici et te fera passer de bonnes fêtes. »  
  
Kyo n'avait pas dit un mot. Passer le nouvel an avec la famille Soma était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait mais elle avait raison, il n'était pas prêt à la suivre pour le moment.  
  
« Dis moi Luva.Pourquoi souris tu tout le temps ? »  
  
« Parce que ça rassure mon entourage.Vous vous faites moins de soucis et c'est quand même plus agréable que de me voir triste.  
  
« Tu ne souris donc jamais parce que tu en as envie ? ! »  
  
« .Si.Quand je vous vois toi,Yuki et Tohru, j'éprouve une réelle joie qui m'apaise.C'est étrange. »  
  
Le jeune homme lui tendit la main en rougissant. « Allez, viens rassurer les autres que tu vas bien. »  
  
La jeune femme lui donna la sienne et il l'aida à se relever. Mais dans son élan la jeune Elyan déposa un baiser sur la joue du chat qui vira cramoisi.  
  
« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? ! ! » hurla t il en sentant son c?ur battre à tout rompre et un léger frisson.  
  
« Pour te remercier, rit la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoire. C'est ma façon de dire merci. »  
  
« Et bien elle est bizarre ! ! ! »  
  
Et le jeune homme descendit avec Luva, comme un automate, vers le salon où ils étaient attendus.  
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Shiguré ? C'est Kagura. »  
  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chien. « Je t'écoute. »  
  
« .Akito est tombé malade.Il semble être de mauvaise humeur mais ne veut voir personne.Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à part qu'il réfléchit.je ne sais pas à quoi mais Luva doit être au courant. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave.Merci quand même. »  
  
« Bye »  
  
Le sourire de Shiguré s'accentua. « Alors c'est ça Akito, ce n'est pas toi qui mène la danse.Tout ne vas comme tu le désires et ça te gène.. Mmm, décidément, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. »  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
Ca y est ! Alors, c'est comment ? bien ? Nul ?.à vous de me le dire ! Ce chapitre annonce le départ de Luva car ça me permet de faire une pause.  
  
Et oui ! C'est la rentrée et je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir à nouveau le temps de vous écrire alors j'ai fais une sorte de fin au cas où se serait un peu long.Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore des secrets à dévoiler.notamment celui de Luva.  
  
A part ça, je suis un peu triste car je ne reçois presque plus de review. ( mon histoire vous ennuie ? Ou alors vous êtes toujours en vacances ? Alors s'il vous plaît ! Reviewez ! !  
  
Je veux des messages ! ! !  
  
Pour ceux qui veulent utiliser Luva, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir avant, Ok ?  
  
Bye Bisous et bonne rentrée. Galya.  
  
PS : Zahnegirl : J'espère que tu suis toujours mon histoire et espère des nouvelles de ta part. 


	10. Rentrée glacée

Chap 9/10 : Rentrée glacée  
  
La propriété était immense et magnifique. Après être passé sous un portail en bois, sculpté d'étranges motifs, on se trouvait sur un petit sentier de pierre menant à l'unique habitation du coin. Elle était gigantesque, comme un manoir, faite de bois et de pierres aux reflets du soleil, ainsi que de beaucoup d'espace vitrés, parfait mélange entre l'ancienneté et la modernité. La « maison » se trouvait au milieu d'un étrange cercle, formé par 12 totems représentant un animal. De la neige.de la neige à perte de vue qui ne laissait paraître que la forêt, tantôt d'arbres morts, tantôt de pins, de séquoia aux odeurs captivants et aux branches alourdies par leurs épais manteau blancs. Il emprunta le petit chemin déblayé et contourna la demeure. Derrière, il y avait encore cette poudreuse et à quelques mètres, le vide, la falaise qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'immense parc naturel et la forêt qui dominait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pas une preuve de civilisation.pas une seule habitation qui permettait de se dire que l'homme a déjà conquis ce territoire. Il y avait juste elle, devant lui, qui lui tournait le dos et observait le spectacle du coucher de soleil, ses cheveux lâchés voletant autour d'elle.  
  
« C'est un beau spectacle, n'est ce pas ? » La voix de la jeune femme venait de tinter comme des clochettes de cristal se heurtant à une petite boule métallique.  
  
Le jeune homme s'avança à côté d'elle. « Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'un tel endroit existait.Luva. »  
  
« C'est chez moi Akito.c'est mon domaine. »  
  
« C'est perdu.tout est à moitié mort sous cette couche de neige. »  
  
Au même moment des hurlements retentirent du fin fond de la forêt.  
  
« Tu te trompes, ça respire la vie.seulement, tu ne la vois pas et tu ne la sens pas. Pourtant elle est partout autour de toi, même dans cette neige que tu touches. »  
  
« C'est donc là où vivent tout tes maudits » déclara le jeune Soma en fixant la demeure.  
  
« Mmm.pas tous. Certains vivent dans la réserve indienne qui se situe à quelques kilomètres au Nord.d'autres restent ici.d'autres n'ont pas encore été trouvé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, mes maudits ne sont pas ma famille ; alors soit les anciens maudits transmettent leurs sorts à leurs descendance, soit il faut les trouver en courant à travers le monde. Dans ce cas, certains des miens ont pour mission de les retrouver et de les amener jusqu'ici.Mais .que fais tu dans mon rêve ? »  
  
« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la réalité. »  
  
« Premièrement parce que tu es en kimono au milieu d'une étendue glacée. Deuxième parce qu'en ce moment, ce doit être le nouvel an chinois et que tu dois rester auprès des tiens.Apparemment, depuis quelques temps, nous sommes connectés. » Akito baissa la tête en repensant au jour où il lui avait dit son secret.  
  
« .Je te signale que les vacances sont bientôt terminées et que tu n'es toujours pas revenue. »  
  
« J'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Je ne peux laisser Sara seule, elle vient d'accoucher et je dois m'occuper d'elle.et des autres aussi. J'ai des responsabilités. »  
  
La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et tout se mit à tourner. Bientôt la neige et la nature firent place à un endroit sombre, baigné de.sang.  
  
Le jeune homme était horrifié et regardait Luva qui semblait perdre pied. « Mais qu'est-ce que ce rêve ? »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse car tout tourna à nouveau et il se retourna dans son lit, en nage. Quel cauchemar ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le chef des Soma avait envie de se lever et de téléphoner à Luva pour lui demander des explications.mais elle-même, les trouverait elle ?  
  
**  
  
Ding Dong. Tohru, longea le mur du salon pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu du combat qui opposait Kyo à Black Haru, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Luva !!!, s'exclama la jeune fille en la serrant dans ses bras. Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu nous as manqué tu sais, je m'inquiétais même du fait que tu avais loupé la rentrée malgré tes coups de téléphone qui me rassuraient un peu. »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoire sourit. « Désolée pour le retard.je vois que rien n'a changé » déclara t elle en entendant le brouaha du duel.   
  
« En fait, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Kyo ne se bat pas avec Yuki mais avec Hatsuharu, leur cousin. »  
  
« Je vois.J'ai du manquer un épisode. »( cf marathon () Luva entra et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le salon où la bataille faisait rage.  
  
« Tu as l'air fatiguée » s'inquiéta Tohru en voyant le visage perdu de son amie.  
  
« Un peu.je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps avec le bébé.et il est vrai que le calme me ferait le plus grand bien.Je suis légèrement sur les nerfs. »  
  
La jeune Honda se sentit gênée en comprenant que le calme n'était pas vraiment au menu du jour dans la maison des Soma. Mais elle ne comprit pas tout de suite se qui se passa. Le combat venait de s'arrêter et, au milieu des deux adversaires, se trouvait la jeune Elyan qui les avait séparé.  
  
« Luva ?!! » s'exclamèrent les Soma présents.  
  
« Oui, c'est moi.Bonjour à tous. »  
  
« Merci d'avoir protégé ma maison, pleurnichait le chien. Sans toi, ils auraient tout détruit. »  
  
« Pousse toi ! s'exclama Kyo. Une fille n'a rien à faire dans un combat. »  
  
« Ca dépend.murmura Haru à l'intention du chat. Elle pourrait être un prix. »  
  
Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte.où il va en venir ? Il m'échauffe les oreilles ! Je vais lui régler son compte, pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.  
  
« Stop ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune. Je ne suis pas un trophée, déclara t elle à l'intention d'Haru. Ni un être sans défense, ajouta t elle à l'intention de Kyo. »  
  
« Oh, mais si tu veux pas attendre je peux m'occuper de toi tout de suite » murmura Haru dans l'oreille de la jeune femme en lui passa un doigt sur les lèvres.  
  
En une seconde, le jeune homme se trouva à terre, à moitié étourdi, devant le regard étonné des autres. « Désolée, mais le combat est fini ! » s'exclama la jeune Elyan.  
  
« Ah bon,.d'accord » rétorqua le b?uf étant redevenu White.  
  
Luva s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Tohru allait chercher du thé.  
  
« Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? » demanda Yuki, assis à ses côtés.  
  
« Très bien, mais très fatigantes. Et vous ? Tohru m'a tout raconté et je crois que vos vacances ont aussi été réussies. »  
  
« Effectivement, sourit le rat. Ca ne va pas Haru ? » demanda t il en voyant le b?uf qui semblait étrange.  
  
« Si.tout va pour le mieux.Dis moi poupée, pourquoi tu vis avec des gens pareil, tu ferais mieux de venir chez moi.je te ferais un peu de place. »  
  
Une rafale de coup lui tomba sur la tête, de la part de Kyo. « Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis comment es tu redevenu Black ? »  
  
« Black ? » demanda Luva.  
  
« Haru est schizo sur les bords : Quand il est normal, nous disons qu'il est White et lorsqu'il devint incontrôlable il est Black.mais d'habitude, il faut le provoquer pour obtenir ce changement de comportement.J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien, rétorqua Yuki. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais rentrer Haru. »  
  
« Je vais te raccompagner, déclara Shiguré se levant. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence. »  
  
La jeune Honda qui venait d'apporter le thé, s'étonna de voir disparaître aussi rapidement Hatsuharu, et, en voyant la mine inquiète de la jeune fille, Yuki l'emmena voir sa base secrète qu'il avait pris soin de protéger de la neige. Luva ferma les yeux un instant : Elle aimait bien Haru et ses deux facettes, il était très mignon avec tout ses colliers et paraissait un peu rebelle. En plus, son côté Black était spontané et plutôt sans gène, ce qu'elle trouvait très attirant ( et elle n'est pas la seule ! ( ) D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été sur les nerfs comme aujourd'hui elle ne  
  
l'aurait pas repoussé lorsqu'il avait voulu l'embrasser.  
  
« Ca va ? »  
  
La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Ce n'est que Kyo.pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait les paupières encore closes, elle avait vu passer devant elle une forme étrange et sombre qui avait voulu se dérober à son regard.  
  
« .Dis moi Kyo, tu es maudit. » Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. « Non, ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber, lâcha t elle devant le regard étonné du jeune homme. Je vais juste déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre. » La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Toujours un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque remplie de grigri indiens, des bougies et une armoire.  
  
La jeune Elyan se laissa tomber sur son lit et contempla le plafond. Elle avait une nouvelle fois quitté son clan.avec tout les souvenir qu'il provoquait. Et puis elle avait occupé Ian en lui donnant une mission : Il fallait que le jeune homme retrouve les autres maudits qui lui manquaient, c'était essentiel pour les aider. Enfin ! Un bon bain lui remettrait les idées en place.  
  
**  
  
« Dépêchez vous les enfants ! Vous allez être en retard ! » s'exclama Shiguré en voyant Yuki, Tohry et Kyo s'affairaient pour finir de préparer leur sac.  
  
« Luva !! Grouille toi ! hurla le chat du bas de l'escalier. Je n'ai pas envie de rater notre sortir scolaire à cause de toi ! »  
  
La jeune femme qui se contemplait dans le miroir cessa de passer une main sur son cou et remonta son col pour cacher la petite marque qu'y s'y trouvait. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait vraiment fait !!... Flash-Back Un jour plus tôt, après les cours, Luva revenait du manoir des Soma après un tête à tête avec Akito qui était tombé malade.  
  
Elle marchait sur la route lorsqu'à la croisée de la rue elle se retrouva nez à nez avec. « Haru ! Bonsoir ! Que fais tu dehors à une heure pareille ? »  
  
« Je rentre chez moi.Je m'étais perdu. » Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler. Ca y est ! Ca recommençait, il se sentait peu à peu changer face à la jeune Elyan. Tout son corps était animé d'une douce chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante et toutes ses pensées positives se faisaient peu à peu remplacer par autre chose.des plus noires.  
  
Haru n'osa pas relever la tête et passa à côté de Luva à toute vitesse. Il fallait s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite avant que.Une main le retint par le poignet.  
  
« Pourquoi me fuis tu ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »  
  
Trop tard. « Non. » Le jeune b?uf s'était retourné pour faire face à la jeune femme aux yeux couleurs de lune.Son regard avait changé et ça n'avait pas échappé à la demoiselle. Il s'approchait maintenant d'elle.au début, Luva n'avait pas bougé, mais maintenant elle reculait.jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur.  
  
« Haru.Haru.Tu es bizarre.j'ai l'impression que tu es redevenu Black. »  
  
« Quelle déduction ! Bravo ! Effectivement, et ce qui est étrange c'est que ce soit toi ma source de changement. »  
  
« Je t'ai enervé ? »  
  
« Non.tu m'attire. »  
  
Le jeune homme se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune Elyan. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et effleura sa bouche. Un goût sucré s'attarda sur les lèvres du b?uf et une grande chaleur lui monta à la tête : C'est parfait, et délicieux. Luva, quand à elle, se laissait faire. Pourquoi ne la repoussait elle pas ? Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.Haru lui plaisiait et elle aimait se faire désirer, tout comme avec Akito. Embrasser quelqu'un n'était pas une preuve d'amour, c'était tout seulement un geste qui lui semblait presque indifférent et qui traduisait juste le désir, ce sentiment qu'elle haïssait au plus profond de son être. Pourtant elle ne disait rien, elle se contait d'apprécier ce moment comme lorsqu'on déguste une sucrerie. Son premier baiser, Ian qui lui avait volé mais elle s'en moquait, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Haru était mignon, surtout lorsqu'il était Black.Le jeune homme descendit vers le cou de Luva, si doux et chaud ! Mais il sentit des mains le repoussaient. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Quoi ! Tu n'apprécies pas ?! »  
  
Luva le fusilla du regard. Elle avait réagi et reprit les choses en main. Rlle s'était laissée allée quelques secondes mais c'était terminé ! Haru n'était pas lui m^me et tout ça à cause d'elle, mais pourquoi ?! De toute façon il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.la jeune femme le savait.c'était juste un jeu.Elle frotta son cou, à l'endroit où il l'avait « embrassé ».  
  
« Tu crois pas que tu es allé un peu loin ? »  
  
« Moi ?, se moqua le b?uf. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es à croquer ! Tu voulais quoi : Que je passe sans te regarder ?! Je ne suis pas indifférent.surtout pas à toi Luva, et puis je voulais savoir quel goût tu as ?! Je me demande si Tohru est aussi. » Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol sous les coups de la jeune Elyan.  
  
« Ca y est ?! Tu es redevenu White. »  
  
Il se releva avec une expression paisible et calme. « Désolé ! Il faut que je rentre alors donne le bonjour à Yuki ! »  
  
Et il avait repris sa route, sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Fin du Flash-Back  
  
« Luva !! » hurla Kyo.  
  
La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et empoigna son sac avant de dévaler les escaliers. Tout le monde était prêt et avait pris soin de s'habiller chaudement car l'uniforme n'était pas de la partie. Même Luva portait un col roulé noir et un pantalon.La petite troupe salua Shiguré avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
  
**  
  
Les deux Somas, accompagnés de Tohru et de Luva, montèrent dans le bus stationné devant le lycée.  
  
« Soma, fois deux ! Honda et Elyan ! déclara le prof. Très bien, nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons y aller ! »  
  
Tohru et Luva allèrent rejoindre Uo et Hana qui leur avaient gardé des places. « Salut les filles ! s'exclama la Yankee. On a cru que vous ne viendrez jamais ! C'est tête de carotte qui vous a mis en retard ? »  
  
« Non, c'est moi, déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires. J'avais un truc à faire. »  
  
« Alors, prêtes pour la patinoire ? » s'enthousiasma Uo.  
  
« En fait, j'ai un peu peur, je n'y suis jamais allée ! » bafouilla Tohru avec un sourire crispé.  
  
« Moi non plus ! Intervint Hana. Et alors ? On est là pour apprendre et je suis sure que tu te débrouilleras bien ! »  
  
« Ouais ! J'ai hâte de voir tête de carotte sur des patins, on va bien rigoler !  
  
« La ferme sale Yankee » s'exclama le chat qui avait tout entendu.  
  
**  
  
« Ecoutez bien ! s'exclama le prof. Aujourd'hui nous sommes trois profs à vous encadrer. Bien entendu ce n'est pas suffisant pour s'occuper de tout le monde alors j'attends de votre part une grande solidarité. Que ceux qui ont déjà de l'expérience aide les autres.C'est parti ! »  
  
Tohru mit le patin sur la glace avec hésitation puis ce fut au tour de l'autre pied. Elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise, même en se tenant au bord, et avançait à petit pas. La jeune Honda se sentit glisser vers l'arrière mais des mains la retinrent.  
  
« Ca va Tohru ? » demanda la Yankee en lui faisant retrouver son équilibre.  
  
« Merci.Tu as l'air d'être à l'aise. »  
  
« Oui ! J'adore le patinage alors ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aide. »  
  
« Tout va bien ? »  
  
L'onigri regarda passer Yuki à côté d'elle. Il était plutôt doué ! La jeune Honda lui sourit chaleureusement. « Oui.Uo m'aide à tenir debout. »  
  
« Uo ! s'exclama Hana qui venait d'entrer sur la piste. Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! »  
  
« J'arrive ! Bouge pas Tohru. Heu.Yuki, pourrais tu t'occuper d'elle quelques instants ? »  
  
« Heu.oui. » bafouilla la souris, gênée. Il attrapa la main de Tohru qui devint écrevisse. « N'aie pas peur, tu verras ce n'est pas si dure que ça » ajouta le jeune homme de sa voix rassurante. »  
  
« Kyo et Luva ne sont pas là ? »  
  
« En fait, cet idiot de chat n'a jamais patiné de sa vie alors je crois que Luva est allée lui proposer son aide. Mais il n'en vaut pas la peine. »  
  
« C'est vrai que Luva doit avoir l'habitude de la glace. Le climat de son pays s'y prête bien je crois. »  
  
**  
  
« Allez ! Viens ! N'aie pas peur ! »  
  
« J'ai dis NON !! hurla le chat. Je n'ai pas peur et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »  
  
« Comme tu veux, se moqua la jeune Elyan. Mais tu ne pourras jamais battre Yuki. »  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et s'élança sur la piste.mais une seconde plus tard.Boum ! La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires le rejoignit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Ne boude pas. Je ne vais pas te manger. » Après une longue hésitation, Kyo, un peu confus, lui attrapa la main. « Allez, mets bien un pied devant l'autre.C'est bien ! Continue comme. »  
  
La jeune Elyan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le chat, en perdant l'équilibre, s'était instinctivement agrippé à elle et l'avait entraîné dans sa chute. Heureusement que c'est Luva, sinon je me serais transformer, pensa le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.  
  
« . »  
  
Elle était là, allongée sur lui, son visage posée sur son torse. Kyo vira à l'écarlate alors que la jeune femme se relevait rapidement, en tentant de se calmer pour éviter de se transformer. Luva sortit de la piste à toute vitesse avant de se précipiter dans les vestiaires.juste à temps.Pouf. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu se transformer ! Allez Luva, respire à fond et calme toi.  
  
La jeune femme ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et rejoignit Tohru et Yuki.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas vu Kyo ? »  
  
« Et bien, je l'ai vu sortir de la piste toute à l'heure, il avait l'air bizarre, déclara la jeune Honda. Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Heu.n.non.tout est pa-parfait, balbutia la louve. Je vais à sa recherche. »  
  
« .Quelle onde forte, murmura Hana en regardant Luva. C'est vraiment agréable.mais elle a l'air un peu déboussolée. »  
  
« Ah ! Te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »  
  
« . »  
  
La jeune femme aux yeux couleurs de lune s'accroupit à côté du garçon. « Kyo.j'ai l'impression que tu m'évite depuis quelques temps. Je. »  
  
« Fous moi la paix ! J'ai besoin de personne ! Arrête de toujours vouloir m'aider ! Regarde où ça mène ! T'as failli de transformer devant tout le monde. »  
  
« .Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.Il y a quelque chose en toi qui est différent des autres Jyunnishi parce que tu cherches toujours à t'isoler. »  
  
Le jeune homme se raidit. Alors elle avait réussi à le sentir : Cette autre part de lui qu'il voulait cacher à tout prix ! Après tout, c'était un peu normal puisque sa « véritable expérience » réagissait à son contact.Mais si elle le découvrait, il perdrait TOUT.et surtout elle ! Il fallait l'éloigner de lui sinon. Mais peut-être Akito l'avait il déjà mis au courant.Non car elle l'aurait rejeté.Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Luva avait toujours fait son possible pour le rassurer, le mettre à l'aise et l'aider.Mais en venant ici, la jeune femme s'était exposée à un danger important.Akito. Celui même qui aimait torturer et détruire sa propre famille. La jeune Elyan risquait beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait au manoir, ça il le savait.Alors pourquoi s'obstinait elle à y aller ? Par pur provocation ou par intérêt ? En tout cas, tout ça c'était à cause de lui car si il n'avait pas fait partie de ses « maudits », elle ne se serait jamais déplacée jusqu'ici pour mettre son âme en danger.C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.peut-être renoncerait elle ainsi à fréquenter Akito pour retourner au pays.et peut-être que sa « véritable apparence » cesserait de se mouvoir. Pourtant.Luva était peut être sa dernière chance de salut. Kyo releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées.mais où était Luva ? La jeune femme était partie.comme il lui avait demandé. Le chat soupira. C'était mieux ainsi.  
  
Luva était appuyée sur le rebord de la piste et regardait la glace à la fois opaque et translucide. Elle y distinguait légèrement son reflet.un reflet qui lui paraissait vide de sens. Mais était ce vraiment son reflet, ou celui d'une inconnue ? Qui suis-je ? Quelqu'un qui veut aider son clan ou quelqu'un qui protége ses propres intérêts ? Peut-être les deux à la fois.Pourquoi ne sis pas une maudite normale ? Non, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.cette responsabilité et cette malédiction ! J'envie Tohru et tout les autres cars même si leur vie n'est pas faciles tous les jours, ils ont le droit d'être heureux et de pouvoir profiter de moments agréables sans penser à rien d'autres.. La jeune Elyan fixait son reflet qui semblait se dissiper peu à peu pour disparaître totalement. Voilà ce qu'elle était vraiment.une personne sans âme.sans c?ur.Pourtant elle le sentait battre sans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle était à côté de ses amis et de sa « famille », elle le sentait où le faire souffrir.Est-ce que cela prouvait qu'elle était vraiment vivante ? Une image s'imposa, tout à coup à elle. Oui, le bracelet de Kyo, elle l'avait remarqué tout à l'heure ! .Mais pourquoi n'y avait elle pas fait attention avant ! Ces petites boules « magiques ».elle les connaissait ! D'accord, ce n' était pas tout à fait les mêmes que.Mais elles devaient avoir la même fonction.se protéger.se protéger contre soi-même. Pour l'instant, le mieux était de garder cette découverte pour soi.et d'attendre.d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.  
  
Luva posa ses yeux d'or sur Tohru qui, aidée de Yuki, était en train d'avancer doucement sur la glace. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient heureux, cela se voyait : Le rat semblait apaisé alors que la jeune Honda rayonnait. Petit à petit, la louve savait que ces deux là se rapprocheraient de plus en plus. C'était évident et au fond d'elle, elle le savait.son intuition developpée ne se trompait presque jamais quand il s'agissait d'autres personnes qu'elle. Son rôle était de faire en sorte que personne ne s'immise entre eux.son but était d'éloigner Akito de leur amour, à tout prix, même s'il fallait détourner son attention sur elle. De toute façon, ses rendez-vous avec le chef des Soma n'étaient pas si affreux que ça : Elle y trouvait même de la satisfaction.Et puis Akito était quelqu'un qui souffrait en silence, comme elle, et une envie irrésistible la poussait à vouloir l'aider.peut-être une certaine sorte d'amour s'était il tissé entre les deux chefs, de même qu'une certaine rivalité.car Luva savait que le jeune homme détestait qu'elle s'approche de son clan.car il craignait que se maudits finissent par la préférer à lui. Peut-être avait il raison ?...Elle passa ses doigts sur son cou.peut-être que c'était déjà le cas pour Yuki, Kyo, Momji et Haru.Mais eux, ils n'avaient vu en elle que le côté calme, réfléchi et gentil.l'autre côté, ils ne l'avaient même pas imaginé, à la différence d'Akito qui savait que la jeune femme avait quelque chose de commun avec lui.quelque chose de noir. Le sourire de Luva s'effaça.Akito se trompait car lui non plus n'imaginait pas la réalité, beaucoup plus dure que cela.Sa vision de la jeune femme était encore trop douce par rapport à la réalité même si.il avait vu des choses dans son rêve et bien qu'il n'en avait pas reparlé à la jeune femme, elle savait qu'il avait vu.mais peut-être pensait il que Luva n'en savait pas la signification, de toute façon personne ne pourrait jamais s'approcher de la vérité, à part ceux qui savaient.mais même eux en avaient peur !  
  
**  
  
A la fin de la journée, tout le monde savait plus ou moins patiner ! Même Tohru et Hana avaient surmonté leur peur de la glisse. Quant à Kyo, il était près pour lancer un défi à Yuki dont l'issue, ne fut pas une surprise, le rat ayant plus d'expérience que le chat.  
  
« En fait, ce n'était pas si dure que ça ! » s'exclama la jeune Honda, une fois dans le bus.  
  
« Moi je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillée » ajouta Yuki avec un sourire implacablement chaleureux.  
  
Tohru vira à nouveau à l'écarlate.  
  
« C'est sure que par rapport à tête de carotte. »  
  
« Répète ça pour voir ! Sale Yankee »  
  
« Ben c'est vrai ! D'accord je dis pas que pour la vitesse mais au niveau de l'équilibre.Même avec l'aide de Luva. »  
  
« C'est vrai, Kyo ! intervint alors un élève de la classe. T'en as de la chance, j'aurais bien voulu être à ta place ! ! Une journée avec elle comme professeur. »  
  
« Arrêtez ! hurla le chat tout rouge. Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer.D'ailleurs j'ai refusé son aide ! »  
  
« T'as fais quoi ! ! !.C'est vrai que t'as pas besoin d'attendre les cours pour la voir puisque vous habitez ensemble. »  
  
« . »  
  
« Eh ! Ca vous dérangerait de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là » déclara la jeune Elyan, les bras croisés.  
  
« Désolé. »  
  
« Alors Luva, la patinoire t'a aussi plu ? » demanda Tohru  
  
« Très bien » répondit la jeune femme sans regarder Kyo, gênée.  
  
« Y'a beaucoup de glace chez toi ? » intervint Uo.  
  
« Oui, en hiver la température descend à -20° alors tout les lacs sont gelés et on peut patiner dessus. Le sol est recouvert d'une immense couche de neige. »  
  
« - 20° ? !, répèta la Yankee. Tu dois te les cailler, il faut bien se couvrir sinon c'est la grippe assurée. »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires sourit en pensant qu'elle ne sentait absolument pas le froid et que sortir en T-shirt ne lui semblait pas impossible, même en pleine tempête de neige.  
  
Le bus se gara bientôt devant le lycée et, après avoir salué Uo et Hana, le petit groupe composé des deux Soma ,de Tohru et Luva, partirent en direction de la maison de Shiguré.  
  
Le trajet se passa dans l'humeur habituelle c'est-à-dire celle entre Yuki et Kyo. Alors que les deux Soma s'apprêtaient à se battre ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Luva et Torhu en faire de même et suivirent leur regard.  
  
Là, devant la porte de la maison, se trouvait un jeune homme emmitouflé dans un manteau et une écharpe. Il portait un bonnet blanc qui laissait dépasser ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais et s'était retourné vers les arrivants. Sa peaux était assez mate et contrastait avec l'iris verte emeraude de ses yeux dont un était souligné par un trait vertical de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. La jeune Honda était totalement absorbée par l'inconnu et Yuki et Kyo se demandaient bien à qui s'adressait son sourire. Mais la réponse arriva vite lorsque la voix de Luva, à la fois étonnée et calme s'éleva :  
  
« Kelyan. »  
  
A Suivre  
  
Me revoilà ! ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Je n'entends rien ? ! Il faut me reviewer, please ! ! ! Bon, je sais que j'ai coupé un peu rapidement mais le nouveau venu mérite un chapitre pour lui alors patience ! La suite risque de prendre du temps mais je promets de faire de mon mieux ! Merci encore à tout vos encouragements qui me motivent. Sans eux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continuer ! ! ! Allez, plein de bisous à tout le monde ! Galya PS : Au fait si mes dessins vous interessent toujours prévenez moi ! Et ceux qui désirent utiliser mes personnages le peuvent toujours si ils me previennent : Ca me ferait même plaisir ! Salut ! ! Si vous voulez, la prochaine fois, je parlerais un peu de moi ! ! ! 


	11. Le Maitre des Rêves

Ch10 : Le maître des rêves  
  
La jeune Elyan ne rêvait pas. Il était bien devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Shiguré : Lui.  
  
« Hi ! How are you ? » (= Salut ! Comment vas tu ?)  
  
L'inconnu se tourna alors vers les deux Soma et Tohru pour s'incliner. « Bonjourrs »  
  
( Petite note aux lecteurs : Désolée, mais à partir de maintenant tout ce que dira Kelyan sera écrit en français correct pour facilier la compréhension. Mais il faut s'imaginer qu'il parle avec un très fort accent ! ()  
  
Les trois jeunes s'inclinèrent à leur tour, surpris face à l'immobilité totale de Luva. Alors, sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se précipita sur la louve et la serra dans ses bras avec gaieté ( à la Monji ! ! ()  
  
« Tu m'as trop manqué ! »  
  
« .Kelyan.lâche-moi. »  
  
« OK » s'exécuta l'inconnu toujours avec le sourire.  
  
« Euh.excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ? » demanda Tohru intriguée.  
  
« Je m'appelle Kelyan Yanka et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Tohru Honda, Yuki et Kyo Soma. »  
  
« Vous nous connaissez ? »  
  
« Luva ne nous a parlé que de vous pendant les vacances. »  
  
« Alors vous êtes. »  
  
« Un de siens ! Bien sure ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? ! s'exclama Tohru les yeux plein d'espoir. Alors vous êtes de quel signe ? »  
  
« .C'est un secret.Enfin tu le verras bientôt, peut-être. »  
  
« Heu Luva, ça va ? » demanda Yuki en voyant que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
  
« .K.Kelyan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ! ! »  
  
Mais le jeune homme était déjà rentré dans la maison à la suite de Tohru et de Kyo.  
  
Kelyan s'était installé dans le salon à côté de Shiguré, Yuki et Kyo. Tohru était en train de servir du thé. Le jeune Yanka avait enlevé son écharpe et son bonnet, ainsi que son manteau. Il portait à présent un jeans et un pull vert dont la fermeture éclair se trouvait sur le côté. Son torse était orné d'une multitude de collier ( encore plus qu'Haru !) et son oreille droite d'une longue boucle d'oreille. Luva observait attentivement son ami qui discutait avec les Soma. Elle n'avait pu prononcer un mot depuis son arrivée car la surprise avait été forte mais maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, la jeune femme allait pouvoir le questionner.  
  
« Kelyan, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu de ton arrivée ? »  
  
« Simplement parce que tu m'aurais interdit de venir. Et puis Ian est déjà venu alors moi aussi ! »  
  
« Tu es vraiment obligé de faire tout ce que fait Ian ? !. »  
  
« Non,.moi je ne vais pas me battre contre toi. »  
  
Et sans un autre mot, le jeune homme se jeta au cou de Luva pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.  
  
« Tu m'as trop manqué. » déclara Kelyan en desserrant son emprise.  
  
Puis il se tourna vers les autres. « Je vois que vous avez bien pris soin de ma fiancée ! » « FIANCEE ? ! » s'exclamèrent ils tous en ch?ur.  
  
« Et oui ! Elle et moi vivons ensemble depuis. »  
  
Le jeune homme fut stoppé net dans sa conversation car une main venait de s'abattre sur la bouche. Luva avait l'air d'être énervée.  
  
« Luva, pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit ? » ajouta Shiguré les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Parce que c'est faux.Cet imbécile est le plus grand des menteurs. Méfiez vous de tout ce qu'il raconte.C'est son plus grand défaut. »  
  
La jeune indienne relâcha Kelyan.  
  
« Ben quoi, ça aurait pu être vrai ! » intervint le jeune homme. « . »  
  
Pendant une seconde, Kyo avait cru que son c?ur s'était arrêté de battre. Luva.fiancée.Il n'avait pas su comment réagir.Enfin, ce n'était qu'une blague.de très mauvais goût !.Mais après tout, Luva faisait ce qu'elle voulait alors pourquoi avait il été gêné ?.  
  
« Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître » déclara Tohru en souriant.  
  
« C'est normal nous avons beaucoup de points commun ! » s'exclama le nouveau venu. Nous avons le même age, nous sommes tout deux d'origine indienne même si ce n'est pas de la même tribu, je suis aussi maudit et nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de 4 ans. »  
  
« 4 ans ? ? »  
  
« Et oui, soupira le jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune. Kelyan est une de mes plus anciennes connaissances et j'avoue que nous avons grandi ensemble. »  
  
« Ca doit être génial de vivre avec quelqu'un pendant si longtemps ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune Honda.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Luva.  
  
« Sauf quand cette personne est aussi collante que lui. »  
  
« C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire. » pleurnicha le jeune indien.  
  
« Et tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »  
  
« Juste une petite semaine, je veux apprendre plein de choses sur ton entourage et sur leur mode de vie. D'ailleurs quelle drôle de tenue Luva, c'est pas ton genre de porter des trucs pareils. »  
  
« Ah bon ? intervint le chien les yeux brillant . Pourtant elle n'est pas en uniforme.Quel genre de vêtements porte t elle habituellement ? »  
  
« Surement pas ça ! Ni d'uniforme ! Luva est du genre beaucoup plus sexy, léger, moulant. »  
  
« C'est pas bientôt fini ! s'écria la jeune Elyan en rougissant légèrement. Arrête de faire l'inventaire de mes tenues ou je te renvoie directement chez nous ! »  
  
« A vos ordres, chef ! »  
  
« Et toi Shiguré, arrête de fantasmer ! » hurla Kyo en lui envoyant un coup.  
  
« Je sens que cette semaine va être longue. » murmura Luva en fixant son maudit.  
  
« Ah, j'allais oublier ! » s'exclama tout à coup le jeune indien.  
  
Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour en sortir une sorte de livre.  
  
« J'ai amené des photos de Sara et de son bébé ! C'est en partie pour cela que je suis venu ! »  
  
Tout le monde se rapprocha de Kelyan qui ouvrit l'album. Seul Yuki se tenait éloigné.Il observait de loin la scène.Jamais il n'avait fait parti d'un de ces albums car Akito l'avait gardé près de lui.très.très longtemps. Mais Tohru semblait enjouée, après tout, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir s'il se joignait au petit groupe. Le rat s'avança pour se tenir derrière la jeune Honda. Ainsi il pourra voir les photos tout en sentant son doux parfum.  
  
« Qu'il est mignon ! » s'exclama l'onigri en voyant la première photo.  
  
Dans les bras d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mi longs bruns et aux yeux noisettes se tenait un tout petit être, si fragile aux yeux clos. Sa tête était parsemé de cheveux sombres, soyeux. Sa mère souriait d'une manière si simple et naturelle qu'elle irradiait. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année portant des lunettes.  
  
« Voici Sara, avec son fils Mani et son mari Thomas » commenta le jeune indien.  
  
Kyo regardait Luva. Elle ne disait pas un mot, mais semblait sereine en observant la photo. Même si rien ne le laissait paraître, il était sure que la jeune femme était heureuse et rassurée de voir les siens en pleine forme. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs illuminés d'un éclat bienveillant, protecteur.  
  
Au fil des photos, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Elyan et Kyo se surpris même à rougir : Elle était belle.car si naturelle. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait en elle une force pure et douce.  
  
Et puis, au détour d'une page.  
  
« Ouah ! ! s'extasia Tohru. Qui est cette femme ? Elle est belle ! »  
  
En effet, sur la photo apparaissait une femme, plutôt jeune, au teint de porcelaine et aux cheveux noirs ébènes, extrêmement lisses. Ils lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient parés de plumes blanches sur les mèches de devant. L'inconnu portait une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, qui lui serrait la taille et le haut du corps pour s'ouvrir jusqu'au pieds. Ses manches étaient vaporeuses et voletaient dans une brise légère, tout comme ses cheveux. Un détail surpris la jeune Honda ; ses pieds étaient nus.Dans ses oreilles pendaient de jolis anneaux dorés et ses poignets étaient ornés de bracelets. Le sourire de cette jeune femme réchauffait tout les c?urs et son regard était si doux, si apaisant. La couleur de ses yeux se situait entre celle de Luva et Ian : Un jaune orangé à la fois sombre et lumineux. Enfin, son ?il droit portait un trait vertical couleur éblène qui se terminait sur la joue, tout comme Kelyan.  
  
Tout le monde semblait absorbé par la photo.  
  
« Dites moi Kelyan, est ce que cette peinture que vous portez sur la joue droite à une signification particulière ? » demanda Yuki, sans quitter des yeux la photo.  
  
« C'est un signe indien.Il symbolise l'appartenance à une famille très importante. »  
  
« Alors vous devez être quelqu'un de célèbre. »  
  
« En fait, pour ma part, il indique que je suis. »  
  
Le jeune indien s'arrêta. Il venait de croiser le regard de Luva sur lequel une ombre était passée : La jeune femme avait regardé la photo.  
  
« .Je voulais te faire plaisir Luva. »  
  
Tout le monde avait rivé ses yeux sur la jeune Elyan. Elle semblait.bouleversée et ne pouvait le cacher.  
  
« .Qui est cette femme ? » demanda alors Kyo gêné par la tension qu'il ressentait.  
  
La voix de Luva retentit, en un souffle, cassé par une émotion intense et retenue.  
  
« C'est ma mère. »  
  
Le silence. Personne n'osait croiser le regard de la jeune femme et semblaient tous vouloir apprendre par c?ur la photo. Il était vrai que Luva ressemblait à sa mère : Même silhouette, même taille, même peau mais les deux jeunes femmes paraissaient aussi complémentaires comme un assemblage de force et de douceur, d'ombre et de lumière, de noir et de blanc. L'atmosphère pesante de la pièce fut bientôt cassée par la voix de Kelyan.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.c'était pour que tu aies une photo d'elle près de toi, pour que tu ne l'oublies pas.pour que tu ne nous oublies pas. »  
  
C'était effectivement pour cela. Luva le savait. Tous ses maudits étaient pareils.Kelyan était plutôt de nature bienveillante mais rien n'était fait de manière désintéressé : Il fallait qu'il y voit son intérêt, comme tout les autres ! Mais comment leur en vouloir, cela faisait aussi partie de leurs malédictions ! Cependant le jeune indien savait parfaitement que cette vision lui rappellerait aussi de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires leva les yeux vers ses amis : Elle se souvenait parfaitement leur avoir dit que sa mère était morte mais pas.  
  
« Elle s'appelait Nakia, daigna t elle enfin répondre. Elle était respectée par tous du fait de sa malédiction, mais aussi parce qu'elle était chaman. »  
  
« C'est pour cela qu'elle porte ce symbole sur sa joue ? » questionna à nouveau Yuki.  
  
« En fait, c'est l'une des raisons !, s'exclama Kelyan en se rendant compte que la jeune Elyan lui avait pardonné. L'autre raison est que Nakia descendait d'une famille royale indienne, tout comme Luva ! D'ailleurs elle porte habituellement ce même symbole sur sa joue. »  
  
« T'étais pas obligé d'ajouter cela ! » s'exclama l'interpellée en le fusillant du regard.  
  
« Ca veut dire que tu es une véritable princesse ? ! » intervint Tohru, les yeux humides par l'émotion.  
  
« Ne t'emballe pas autant, sourit la louve. Ce n'est pas important et ça n'a jamais rien changé à ce que je faisais. »  
  
« En tout cas, tu ne cesse jamais de nous surprendre ! » s'exclama Yuki en souriant.  
  
« Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines ! »  
  
« Kelyan ? ! ! »  
  
« Ben c'est vrai.tu es la personne la plus mystérieuse que je connaisse. »  
  
« .Au fait, tu comptes dormir ici ? » demanda Shiguré.  
  
« C'est si gentiment proposé ! J'accepte ! »  
  
« Kelyan.tu vas à l'hôtel. »  
  
Le jeune homme prit un air d'enfant perdu, les yeux larmoyant.  
  
« S'il te plaît Luva ! Je me ferais tout petit.en plus, j'ai peur tout seul, allez. »  
  
Tohru, en voyant le regard de l'indien, prit son parti.  
  
« Il peut bien dormir ici, non ? Ton ami a l'air si gentil. »  
  
« Très bien.je capitule. »  
  
« Merci Tohru ! s'exclama l'étranger. Tu es un ange. »  
  
Kelyan souleva le jeune Honda par la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue.mais il reçut aussitôt un coup de la part de Luva, sous les yeux approbateurs du chat et de la souris.  
  
« Lâche Tohru, ordonna la louve. On est pas en Amérique ici ! Ca ne se fait pas d'embrasser les gens. »  
  
« C'est triste » pleurnicha le jeune homme.  
  
« Pourquoi, vous embrassez souvent les jeunes filles en fleurs ? » demanda le chien, d'un coup très intéressé.  
  
« Tout le temps ! s'exclama Kelyan. C'est notre manière de se saluer et de remercier. » Shiguré se fit frapper par ses deux cousins alors qu'il semblait fantasmer.  
  
« .D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, ajouta l'indien.c'est aussi une marque de respect, par exemple, tout les maudits ont l'habitude d'embrasser Luva, que ce soit sur sa joue ou sur ses lèvres toujours aussi appétissantes. »  
  
Paf.Encore une gifle qui lui résonna dans la tête.  
  
« Tu vas finir par me faire regretter de t'avoir laissé dormir ici ! »  
  
« .C'est juste pour renseigner Shiguré.et je me demandais si cette coutume t'avait suivi jusqu'ici avec Kyo ? »  
  
A ces mots, le chat devint écarlate et préféra aller aider Tohru pour le dîner.  
  
« Tu as vu leurs têtes quand je leur ai dis qu'in dormait ensemble ? ! » déclara Kelyan en se faufilant sous la couette de Luva.  
  
La jeune femme soupira.  
  
« T'es toujours le premier pour faire des gaffes. »  
  
« Oui mais je dors souvent avec toi chez nous et ça ne gène pas ! Après tout, on se connaît depuis tout petit. »  
  
La jeune femme était assise à son bureau et terminait ses devoirs lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui frôlait l'épaule :  
  
« Quelle est la véritable raison de ta visite » murmura t elle sans se retourner.  
  
« .Je voulais réellement faire la connaissance de Kyo Soma. »  
  
La voix du jeune homme était devenu moins rieuse, plus sincère et sérieuse. Kelyan ne cherchait plus à jouer avec les apparences et semblait plus posé et réfléchi.  
  
« .Tu sais Luva, je l'envie car il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi et il a réussi à attirer ton attention et à t'éloigner de nous.Je sais que ça te fait du bien de changer d'air car nous on ne fait que t'enfermer dans ta responsabilité et ta malédiction mais. »  
  
Il se tut car la jeune Elyan venait de poser son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Chut.Je ne cherche pas à fuir ma responsabilité ni même ma malédiction, elles font de moi ce que je suis et vous, vous resterez toujours ma priorité car même si je ne suis pas chez nous, une partie de moi vous accompagne sans cesse et vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler et j'arriverais !.Simplement, en faisant la connaissance de Kyo, j'ai aussi rencontré une partie de sa famille ainsi que Tohru.ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses et de sentiments que je ne connaissais pas et ils m'ont fait du bien. »  
  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Yankee.  
  
« De toute façon si ce n'est pas toi qui revient à la maison, c'est nous qui nous déplacerons.J'ai aussi fais le voyage pour une autre raison. »  
  
Kelyan tendit à la jeune femme aux yeux de lune un petit sac en peau qu'il tenait au creux de sa main.  
  
« Eagle m'a envoyé te les rendre.Je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de revenir pour le printemps, en tout cas tu en auras besoin.Ils ne sont pas au courant.Que feras tu quand ils le découvriront ? »  
  
Luva prit le petit sac qu'elle ouvrit soigneusement.  
  
« Ils ne sont peut-être pas prêt pour cela » murmura le jeune femme.  
  
« Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher indéfiniment. Et que se passerait il si ça devait arriver. On ne pourra rien faire pour toi, ni pour eux si tu es trop loin. »  
  
« Je veux passer ce cap.De toute façon, elles me protégeront en partie. »  
  
Et au creux de sa main, la jeune Elyan laissa glisser le contenu du sac : 6 petites boules noires et 6 petites boules blanches faires de bois sur lesquelles un signe était gravé. Luva referma sa main.  
  
« Oui.elles m'aideront.tout comme elles doivent aidée Kyo, à son poignet. »  
  
« Bon, c'est pas tout mais c'est à moi de jouer » s'exclama Kelyan en allumant des bougies disposées en cercle autour de lui.  
  
Luva referma le petit sac qu'elle plaça sous son oreiller. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.  
  
« Tu vas pas commencer ? ! » murmura la louve en enfilant une chemisette. L'indien jeta un coup d'?il rapide en direction de Luva qui se changeait et le referma lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires se tourna vers lui. Un sourire se dessina surs ses lèvres.  
  
« Je te signale que j'ai cours demain alors éteins-moi ces bougies.en plus toi aussi tu te lèves de bonne heure alors arrête ton numéro. »  
  
« Tu rigoles.c'est l'heure idéale ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi et.bonne nuit. » Luva s'allongea en prenant soin de ne pas empiéter sur le cercle de lumière. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
« Y'en a qui ne s'en font pas » murmura Kelyan.  
  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
  
« De ton cou.Décidément tu n'as pas changé ! »  
  
« . »  
  
La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.  
  
« Bonjour Kyo ! s'exclama Tohru avec un sourire radieux. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
Le jeune homme empoigna une brique de lait.  
  
« Ouais ! J'ai rêvé que je battais ce sale rat ! Et bientôt ce ne sera plus un simple rêve ! »  
  
Le rire de la jeune fille se fit entendre et le chat rougit légèrement.  
  
« J'ai l'air ridicule, c'est ça ? ! ! »  
  
« Mais non, c'est simplement que je te préfère comme ça plutôt que le moral a zéro. »  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
Yuki venait d'arriver, encore endormi.  
  
« Sache que mon rêve va bientôt se réaliser ale rat ! » s'exclama Kyo avant de sortir.  
  
« .Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? » demanda la souris.  
  
« Non il est juste de bonne humeur.C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés. »  
  
« .Je peux t'aider ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant de l'onigri.  
  
« Merci mais ça va. »  
  
Tohru se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Yuki qui prit une de ses mèches dans sa main. « Tu es vraiment trop mignonne, jolie demoiselle. »  
  
La jeune fille vira au cramoisi en se mettant la main sur ses joues.  
  
« Arrête de dire cela, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi » balbutia t elle  
  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
« Hello ! ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes sursautèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié que Kelyan dormait ici mais leur surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que l'indien portait l'uniforme du lycée.  
  
« Oh mais peut-être que je vous dérange.je peux vous laisser en couple. »  
  
Tohru et Yuki devinrent écarlate.  
  
« Ce.ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, bégaya la jeune Honda. Mais vous nous accompagnez en cours ? »  
  
« Bien sûre ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser » sourit le jeune Yanka.  
  
( goutte de sueur)  
  
« Enfin, continua l'indien. Même si je suis encore fatiguée, j'aimerais parfaire mon accent. » « Vous avez mal dormi ? » demanda Tohru.  
  
« Vous connaissez Luva ! Comment se reposer ! »  
  
« Surtout, ne l'écoutez pas, ajouta l'interpellé en lui envoyant une petite tape derrière la tête. Ne perdez pas de vue que monsieur est un menteur. »  
  
** Il ressemble à Shiguré ** pensa la souris.  
  
« Onde de Tohru en vue ! s'exclama Hana en montrant du doigt le petit groupe qui venait de passer la grille de l'établissement. Il y a aussi celle des cousins Soma et celle de Luva toujours aussi étranges. Et.des ondes inconnues ! »  
  
« C'est normal Hana, ajouta Uo. Ils sont accompagnés d'un drôle de gars aux cheveux mi longs qui porte une boucle d'oreille et un signe étrange sur la joue. »  
  
Les deux amies se firent vite rejoindre par les autres et Kelyan fut présenté aux deux jeunes femmes.  
  
« A toi aussi tes ondes sont étranges. » déclara la lycéenne aux cheveux noirs.  
  
« Je sais.Et toi tu peux les percevoir je crois ! On a un peu le même pouvoir ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Oui. Moi j'utilise pour lire.lire dans les rêves. »  
  
Silence. Tout le monde regardait le jeune homme avec des yeux écarquillés. Luva prit la parole.  
  
« Hana, je t'avais parlé d'un ami qui avait à peu près le même don que toi.Et bien le voilà ! Lire dans les rêves est un don très important chez les indiens ce qui le place dans les personnes les plus importantes des tribus indiennes, tout comme les chamans, en fait Kelyan s'appelle le Maître des Rêves et peut voyager dans n'importe quel songe du moment qu'il connaît le nom de la personne. »  
  
« Effectivement, c'est un don très puissant, ajouta Hana en fixant le nouveau venu. Et dangereux car aucunes de nos pensées ne sont à l'abri de ton regard. »  
  
Tout le monde pensait à ce que venait de dire Saki.surtout Kyo et Yuki qui avaient pali.Cet étranger pouvait les voir à l'intérieur, sonder ce qu'ils cachaient grâce à leurs rêves.ou cauchemars. Il pouvait en savoir bien plus sur eux que tout les autres réunis ! »  
  
La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde rejoignit la classe sauf Yuki et Kyo qui n'avaient pas bougé, ainsi que le jeune indien qui les fixait à présent.  
  
Il s'approcha d'eux en murmurant :  
  
« Et oui, je vous connais mieux que quiconque.avec tout vos petits secrets.et toutes vos apparences, lança t il en se tournant vers le chat.Et même vos plus mauvais souvenir » ajouta t il à l'intention de la souris.  
  
Les deux Soma se raidirent.  
  
« .Mais je garderais tout cela rien que pour moi. »  
  
« Eh ! s'exclama Luva à l'autre bout de la cours. Dépêchez vous sinon vous allez être en retard ! »  
  
« Et.tu connais aussi tout de ton chef » bégaya le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Kelyan soupira.  
  
« Non, elle, je peux voir ses rêves mais ils ne m'apprennent rien de plus ! Luva garde tout son mystère pour moi.Même si j'en connais déjà assez sur elle. »  
  
A la fin de la journée, Tohru partit à son travail accompagnée de Luva. Kelyan rentra avec les cousins Soma, après une journée assez agréable à part l'intervention du comité des élèves, choqué par sa boucle d'oreille et son signe sur la joue. Mais le jeune indien avait aussi fait chavirer plus d'un c?ur avec son attitude séductrice et provoquante.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, c'était le silence total à part quelques prises de parole du jeune américain qui cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Kyo et Yuki n'avaient pas cessé de penser à ce que leur avait dit Keluan avant les cours.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur demeure où Shiguré les attendait. En voyant la tête de ses cousins, le chien leur demanda des explications. La souris raconta ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur l'indien et Shiguré resta bouche bée.  
  
« Décidément, le clan de Luva ne cesse de nous apporter des surprises : D'abord ce Ian qui cherche à la battre et maintenant Kelyan le maître des rêves.a propos, où est il passé ? » Kyo écarquilla les yeux.il avait disparu.  
  
La porte d'entrée coulissa.  
  
« C'est moi ! Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama Luva. Tohru aura fini dans un peu plus d'une heure alors je suppose que Yuki ira la chercher. »  
  
Pas de réponse. La jeune Elyan entra dans le salon où le chien et la souris étaient installés.  
  
« Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas prévenu sur l'identité de Kelyan ? » demanda Shiguré.  
  
Apparemment ils semblaient bouleversés par cette découverte et la jeune femme n'avait pas imaginé un tel impacte.  
  
« Ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de vous le dire mais plutôt à lui.Je ne pouvais pas le forcer.J'ai juste rajouté quelques explications pour éclaircir ses propos.Et puis de toute façon, je lui ai demandé de ne pas chercher dans vos rêves. »  
  
« .Mais il l'a fait » murmura Yuki, le regard perdu.  
  
« .Je sais.Keluan est de nature curieuse.Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, je lui ai déjà fait la morale et il ne recommencera plus.Je ne peux quand même pas le frapper ? ! ! !.Il m'a désobei et de toute façon, ça aura des répercussions sans que j'intervienne. Les remords sont parfois plus douloureux que les blessures. »  
  
« . »  
  
« Où est Kyo ? »  
  
« Là ! ! intervint le chat en ouvrant brutalement la porte. Je te signale que c'est MES rêves et je ne laisserais personne les observer ! ! »  
  
« Très bien, alors règle ça avec Kelyan.Il assumera ses erreurs ! Je l'avais prévenu. »  
  
« Oui mais ton protégé est parti.il s'est volatilisé. »  
  
« Quoi ? ! ! »  
  
« Il nous a accompagné jusqu'ici puis a disparu » ajouta Yuki calmement.  
  
Luva ne bougeait pas.elle écarquillait les yeux en essayant de garder son calme   
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Non ! Dites moi qu'il n'a pas fait cela ! ! »  
  
« Qu'il n'a pas fait quoi ? » demanda Shiguré  
  
Mais la jeune femme lui passa devant en ouvrant violemment la porte.  
  
« Parti.murmura t elle avant de quitter les lieux à toute vitesse. Il est parti.au manoir. »  
  
Akito venait d'ouvrir les yeux.Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, il l'avait senti. »  
  
« Qui est là ? » demanda t il sèchement.  
  
Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre. Une lueur nonchalante brillait dans son regard émeraude. « Je suis Kelyan Yamka du clan de Luva. »  
  
« Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » ajouta le jeune Soma ironiquement.  
  
« Tes rêves.Akito Soma. »  
  
Le chef des Jyunishi ne semblait pas comprendre.  
  
« J'ai voyagé dans tes rêves » ajouta Kelyan le regard sombre.  
  
Akito comprit enfin et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Tu es bien imprudent de faire cela sans ma permission ! Si tu étais l'un des miens je te l'aurais fais payé.Mais Luva ne serait peut être pas d'accord. C'est bien d'elle dont il est question.dans mes rêves, n'est ce pas ? Oh mais je vois, tu es jaloux. »  
  
« Ne t'approche plus d'elle, c'est compris ! »  
  
« C'est une menace ? Moi qui suis bien supérieur à toi ? Tu crains peut être que mes rêves se réalisent.Mm, j'avoue que j'apprécierais ! » se moqua le jeune homme en kimono.  
  
« Luva est à nous ! Pas à toi ! »  
  
« Rectification, vous êtes à Luva.Et un jour, elle sera à moi, donc vous serez à moi ! »  
  
« Jamais ! « siffla le jeune indien.  
  
« Alors de quoi as tu peur ? » ricana Akito.  
  
« Luva ne s'intéressera jamais à toi ! Elle n'aime pas les gens pervers ! »  
  
« Pourtant, elle vit bien avec toi ? ! Toi qui viole les rêves des autres et qui voit ce qu'il ne faut pas voir. »  
  
Le rire du jeune Yanka se fit entendre. Akito commençait à s'énever.comment osait il se moquer de lui ? ! !  
  
« Tu n'as rien compris cher Akito.Tu ne connais pas Luva et tu ne pourras pas la maîtriser, vous êtes tous des fous à vouloir la garder près de vous car elle vous détruira ! ! ! Et toi qui rêve de la posséder.Je te plains si elle devait se mettre en colère. »  
  
« Et moi, je te plains d'avoir osé venir jusqu'ici. »  
  
Et aussitôt le jeune Soma se jeta sur Kelyan. Tout deux roulèrent à terre en essayant de frapper l'adversaire.Mais bientôt quelque chose s'interposa.Luva.transformée en louve. Le jeune indien paru hésiter alors qu'Akito ignorait la présence de la jeune Elyan.  
  
« Assez ! ! ! »  
  
L'animal sortit ses crocs acérés en grognant férocement. Le combat cessa.  
  
« Vous êtes ridicule à vous battre comme des enfants gâtes. »  
  
« Oh ! Mais c'est pour toi qu'on se bat ! » se moqua Akito.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour décider de mon avenir.ni de votre protection ! Je ne suis pas non plus un trophée offert au gagnant alors je vous conseille de ne pas recommencer ! »  
  
Son ton était froid et sec, encore plus que celui du chef des Soma et son regard dur indiquait son mécontentement.  
  
« Et tu crois que je vais obéir à tes ordres ? ! » s'exclama Akito fou de rage.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.Hatori en voyant son maître se jetait sur Kelyan essaya de l'en empêcher mais.trop tard.  
  
Le jeune homme au kimono s'effondra au sol en se tenant la main droite d'où un long filet de sang coulait à présent.  
  
Le médecin accourut vers lui en lui prenant la main.  
  
« Ah ! Espèce de.tu m'as mordu » siffla Akito entre ses dents.  
  
Luva lui faisait toujours face, les yeux illuminés d'une flamme étrange que jamais personne n'avait vu dans son regard.  
  
Elle fixa alors le jeune indien qui n'avait pas bougé.  
  
« Va t en ! » hurla t elle.  
  
Kelyan sentit un frison de terreur le parcourir. Pouf.Une fumée verte venait d'envahir la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa le jeune homme avait disparu : Il ne restait plus que ses vêtements.  
  
« Toi, hurla le chef des Jyunnishi. Ne t'approche plus de moi, c'est compris ? ! » La louve se retransforma en humaine et enfila l'uniforme du jeune Yanka. Elle s'accroupit près d'Akito.  
  
« C'est toi qui ne cesse de m'approcher.Tu as de la chance que je sache me contrôler, je ne t'ai infligé qu'une petite morsure. »  
  
Hatori avait fini de bander la main du jeune homme et déclara :  
  
« Elle a raison, ce n'est pas très profond, il suffit de. »  
  
« La ferme ! ! hurla t il en le repoussant. Tu crois que ça te laisse le droit de me faire mal ! ! » ajouta t il à l'intention de la jeune femme.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas forcé à te jeter sur lui ! Contrôle toi Akito ! Je ne faisais que protéger un des miens. »  
  
Le jeune homme leva la main pour la gifler mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'arrivait pas ! Il se contenta de lui prendre le menton entre ses doigts sous le regard anxieux du médecin.  
  
« Ne me provoque pas Luva.Je vois une nouvelle fois en toi, un autre côté de ta personnalité, un aspect facinant.Mais ne pousse pas ma patience à bout. »  
  
« La mienne non plus, murmura la jeune femme.c'est un jeu très dangereux. »  
  
« J'adore ton danger » ajouta le jeune homme en l'embrassant.  
  
Luva le laissa faire, indifférente, son regard n'avait toujours pas repris son éclat habituel. La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Cesse de faire du mal aux autres Akito. Venge toi sur moi si tu le souhaites mais laisse les en dehors de tout ça. »  
  
La porte se refema et le jeune homme esquissa un sourire mauvais, qui inquiétait encore plus. Le médecin qui n'avait pas bougé, impuissant mais aussi estomaqué par le geste de son maître. C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait embrassé qui que ce soit mais ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon !  
  
« Avec plaisir » murmura le chef de Juynnishi en direction de la porte.   
  
Tohru, qui était rentrée, Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant la jeune Elyan arrivait en uniforme masculin.  
  
« Tu t'es transformée ? » demanda la jeune Honda. « Et Kelyan est où ? » ajouta le chien.  
  
« Vous allez bien ? » renchérit timidement Yuki.  
  
« Ca va ! répondit simplement Luva ayant retrouvé son regard habituel. Tout va bien ! Heureusement que je suis arrivée juste à temps ! »  
  
« A bon ? A temps pour quoi ? » demanda la souris.  
  
« .Pour rien, l'importance c'est que tout le monde aille bien. »  
  
« . »  
  
Tohru souffla un peu avant de reprendre toute joyeuse :  
  
« Mais alors, Kelyan s'est transformé ? Où est il ? Quel est son animal ? »  
  
La jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune afficha un doux sourire.  
  
« S'il est remis de ses émotions il ne va pas tarder à se retransformer.Allez, montre toi ! »  
  
On entendit un léger bruissement d'aile et tous les regards se rivèrent vers le sol.  
  
« C'est un corbeau ! » s'exclama Tohru enthousiaste.  
  
« Mais plus pour longtemps » ajouta l'interpellé avant qu'une fumée n'apparaisse.  
  
La jeune Honda se retourna extrêmement gênée.  
  
« Je te signale que tu as mes vêtements » ajouta Kelyan à sa chef de clan.  
  
« Alors va en chercher d'autres, imbécile ! »  
  
« Et dépêche toi ! » ajouta Kyo.  
  
La jeune Elyan posa son regard sur le chat. Il venait enfin de prendre la parole.Elle avait craint qu'il ne la boude mais dans son regard Luva avait vu un peu de peur.Il s'était donc fait du soucis pour elle.  
  
« Et toi ! ! hurla t il à l'intention de la jeune femme. Arrête de partir aussi mystérieusement au manoir ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! ! ! »  
  
« Et oui, se moqua Shiguré. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! ! »  
  
« La ferme ! Sale cabot » renchérit le chat en rougissant avant de casser la porte.  
  
« Merci Kyo » murmura la louve en souriant.  
  
« Et.Keluan, intervint Yuki. Akito ne lui a pas fait de mal ? »  
  
« Non.D'ailleurs je ne sais pas lequel aurait blessé l'autre.Tout cela par pure jalousie, murmura Luva. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu dans les rêves d'Akito mais il l'a pris comme une rivalité. »  
  
« Peut être simplement que Kelyan a peur de te perdre ? » ajouta Shiguré avec un air mystérieux.  
  
« Il ne veut surtout pas que je pense à autre chose que lui » déclara t elle avec un sourire amer.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas » renchérit Yuki qui semblait perdu.  
  
La jeune Elyan soupira.  
  
« C'est un peu difficile à expliquer mais disons simplement que le rôle de chef de clan est différent chez moi et chez vous. Utiliser la force ou mon autorité pour forcer un des miens à faire ce que je veux serait aberrant et en désaccord avec ce que je pense.Aucun des miens n'est à mon service car, en fait, c'est moi qui doit m'assurer de leur bonheur.Mon rôle est d'apaiser leur souffrance et de les rendre heureux autant que possible.non pas de les maltraiter et de les manipuler. »  
  
Le rat déglutit en pensant à Akito, la louve continua :  
  
« C'est moi qui suis plus ou moins à leur service et ils le savent. Il n'y a que quand je ne peux pas faire autrement que je leur donne des ordres. »  
  
« Je me demande comment tu fais pour te faire respecter alors. » ajouta le chien.  
  
« Pourquoi, tu penses qu'être gentille signifie être faible ? Détrompe toi, cette méthode est beaucoup plus bénéfique et je t'assure qu'à part Ian, personne ne remet en doute mon rôle et mon autorité !.même s'ils ont tout à fait le droit de le faire. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kyo était assis sur le toit. Décidément Shiguré était vraiment un emmerdeur ! Pourquoi disait il toujours la chose aussi simplement ? Le chat savait très bien qu'au fond de lui, il s'était inquiétée pour Luva.Akito était si imprévisible ! Mais elle s'en tirait toujours bien.c'était une sorte de don chez elle car personne ne pouvait vraiment lui faire du mal.à part ce lion stupide. Mais était elle aussi intouchable qu'il y paraissait ? Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche le petit chat en bois.depuis qu'il possédait cet objet, il semblait ressentir quelque chose de différent, comme s'il arrivait à perçer la cuirasse de la jeune Elyan car il arrivait à distinguer plus de choses en elle.beaucoup de douleur, une douleur si familière.  
  
Il entendit tout à coup un bruit derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Kelyan était là, à nouveau habillé. Il regardait le chat étrangement : Ce n'était plus ce gamin insouciant qu'il avait devant lui à présent, mais un jeune homme réfléchi avec les yeux brillant d'une lueur plein de défi.  
  
« T'aurais pu t'annoncer avant d'arrière par derrière ! » s'exclama le chat.  
  
Le corbeau ne le quittait pas du regard.  
  
« Je me suis trompé, déclara t il enfin d'une voix posée. Je pensais que le danger venait de votre chef, qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui.trop à mon goût. Mais ce n'est pas grave car ce n'est pas réciproque.ma cible n'aurait pas dû être lui car c'est bien dans cette maison qu'elle risque de changer.Tu es un danger pour moi ! »  
  
Kyo le regardait avec des yeux ronds : Mais que voulait il dire ?  
  
« Pff.Prends garde Kyo Soma. Moi je la connais pas vous ! Si j'ai bien appris une chose avec elle c'est que tout n'est qu'illusion ! ! ! Jamais vous ne pourrez l'accepter.jamais tu ne pourras me la prendre..Personne n'arrivera jamais à lire en elle, même pas nous ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu vois en elle des choses que personne ne peut voir.Pourquoi ? ! »  
  
« Arrête ! hurla le chat. Ta gueule ! ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.ça ne veut rien dire. »  
  
Le rire de l'indien se fit entendre.  
  
« Pour l'instant mes paroles ne te parlent pas.et j'espère que je me trompe sinon..Sache une chose, Luva s'enferme dans sa malédiction c'est terrible mais personne ne peut la comprendre. »  
  
Et sans attendre, Kelyan lui tourna les talons tout en murmurant : « .et personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer. »  
  
Le chien composa le numéro du médecin, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Hatori, c'est Shiguré.Raconte moi, tu dois avoir des informations intéressantes. »  
  
« .Tu ne changeras donc jamais.Qu'attends tu réellement ? .Il y a eu une confrontation entre Akito et un des protégés de Luva .et puis elle est intervenue. »  
  
« Hatori, si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour que tu me donnes des nouvelles que je ne connais pas encore, comme par exemple comment va notre chef ? Pourquoi Luva s'est elle transformée ? »  
  
« .Je ne sais pas.je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un pareil état, elle était différente.et Akito hors de lui.Il a voulu attaquer ce garçon.et.et elle l'a mordu. »  
  
« Quoi ? ! ! »  
  
« Mais Akito n'a pas réussi à la frapper quand elle est redevenue elle- même. »  
  
« . »  
  
« Tu es encore là Shiguré ? »  
  
« Oui.c'est très intéressant. Tout ceci commence à prendre tournure.Et tu n'as rien oublié de me dire ? »  
  
« .il.il l'a embrassé. »  
  
Le silence.  
  
« On se verra demain.je passerais voir notre chef, en attendant bonne soirée. »  
  
Le chien déposa le combiné, se retourna et sursauta.  
  
« Tu aurais aimé être à sa place, n'est ce pas ? intervint Keluan qui était adossé contre le mur. N'essaie pas de te cacher à nouveau, j'ai aussi vu tes rêves ! »  
  
« Tu es malin.Mais aveuglé par la jalousie. »  
  
« .Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas.Rien n'est fait au hasard n'est ce pas ? Et ton Akito est une pièce importante dans ton jeu.tu aimerais que Luva en fasse aussi partie.C'est vrai qu'elle est charmante.Mais vous êtes tous fous ! Tu crois avoir décelé une autre partie de sa personnalité ; je te plains sincèrement.Ce n'est que le début.Mais un conseil de toi à moi.n'essaie pas d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore car tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qui t'attend.Pff.la colère ? ! Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est.votre chef vous me direz.Non, ce n'est pas de la colère, juste des enfantillages. »  
  
Le jeune indien s'approcha encore plus près du chien pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
« Fais attention Shiguré ! Tu joues à un jeu qui n'a pas de limite ! Tu ne t'attaques pas à un être qu'on peut maîtriser, car s'il devait y avoir un dieu entre Luva et Akito, elle remporterait la manche.. Moi, je sais.j'ai aperçu, seulement aperçu certaines choses.c'est suffisant.Alors maintenant réfléchis au jeu que tu vas jouer. »  
  
Et le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, sans un mot, laissant Shiguré seul devant ses incertitudes et ses réflexions sur le sens de ses paroles.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Me revoilà ! Alors comment s'était ? Hein ? Vous pouvez répéter, je n'entends rien ! ( Oui, je sais, le chapitre se finit bizarrement mais c'est la fin de la journée et je ne pouvais rien marquer d'autre ! Pour le prochain chapitre Kelyan sera encore là juste au début : Je ne pouvais pas le garder plus longtemps car il en dit trop ! (  
  
Sinon JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! ! J'en ai pas trop souvent : ca veut dire que vous n'aimez pas ? En tout cas, comme promis, je vais parler un peu de moi car, comme vous le savez, j'écris sous le pseudo de Megara1, de ma s?ur. De ce fait, la biographie est fausse ! Alors je me lance : Je m'appelle Claire et j'ai 17 ans et demi. J'habite près de Metz ( c'est dans le Nord Est ) et je suis en terminale S. Je suis née le 16 janvier 1986 et je suis capricorne et b?uf.  
  
Mes loisirs : Le dessin, l'écriture, le chant et le cinéma.  
  
Mon plat préféré : Le gâteau au chocolat.  
  
Mes mangas préférés : Fruits Basket et tout ceux que j'ai commencé à lire c'est à dire Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Ayashi No Cérès, Sakura, Kenshin, Genzo, Enfer et Paradis.  
  
Ce qui me tient particulièrement à c?ur : Ma meilleure amie Elodie avec qui je partage tout. Pour moi l'amitié est le plus important et le plus fort des sentiments.  
  
Mon film préféré : Danse avec les loups.  
  
Mon groupe préféré : Evanescence dont je vous conseille l'album.  
  
Ma couleur préférée : Violet. J'adore aussi l'améthyste et le diamant et ma fleur préférée est la rose rouge.  
  
Bon, je crois que c'est tout ! Si vous voulez en savoir plus, dites le moi !  
  
Plein de bisous à tous et merci pour vos encouragements qui me remontent le moral, franchement JE VOUS ADORE ! ! Galyan 


	12. Retour aux sources thermales!

Chapitre 11 : Retour aux sources...thermales !  
  
Le soleil était encore haut lorsqu'une Mercedes noire se gara à l'aéroport.  
  
« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » demanda Hatori  
  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » déclara Luva à côté du chauffeur.  
  
Tohru, Yuki ainsi que la louve étaient venus raccompagner Kelyan car la semaine s'était terminée.  
  
Les 4 jeunes sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers une des pistes d'atterrissage où une hôtesse les attendait.  
  
« Je vous remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici pour me dire, et aussi merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous. » Tohru avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu vas me manquer... » « Comme c'est gentil petite fleur ! » s'exclama l'indien en la serrant dans ses bras. « Kelyan ! ! ! »  
  
Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et prit une pause militaire en saluant Luva.  
  
« A vos ordre chef ! »  
  
Il salua Yuki puis arriva en face de la louve. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard, sans un mot, puis le Maître des Rêves s'approcha de la jeune femme puis lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa.  
  
« Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? » murmura t il à son oreille.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Elyan.  
  
« Comment peut on t'oublier ? Et puis, je crois que vous n'êtes jamais loin. »  
  
« ...S'il se passe quoique ce soit...Nous serons prévenus...Et, s'il le faut, nous interviendrons. »  
  
« J'espère que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »  
  
Le corbeau s'éloigna doucement vers l'avion privé.  
  
« Je crois que le vol va être très agréable, surtout avec une charmante hôtesse ! ! » s'exclama t il ironiquement.  
  
Luva soupira de consternation.  
  
« Dites au revoir à Kyo de ma part ! Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup mais nous sommes pourtant du même clan... »  
  
La porte de l'avion se referma et la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires se dirigea déjà vers la voiture.  
  
« Eh ! Attends ! hurla Tohru en la rattrapant. Tu n'attends pas qu'il s'envole ? »  
  
« Non, je suis plutôt pressée de ne plus le revoir. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Tu sais, vivre avec lui est vraiment éprouvant ! Il est très énergique et le surveiller me fatigue... »  
  
Les 3 jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans la Mercedes qui démarra.  
  
« Au fait Luva, intervint Yuki. Comme Kelyan est un indien, fait-il parti de la même tribu que toi ? »  
  
« Non, sa tribu se trouve beaucoup plus à l'Ouest du continent que la mienne : c'est la tribu des Crows. De toute façon, seul le signe du loup peut naître dans la mienne c'est une tradition ! Kelyan a quitté sa tribu à l'âge de 2 ans, quand ma mère est venue le chercher. Il était orphelin et un vieux sorcier s'occupait de lui : ça n'a pas posé de problème... »  
  
« Quelle histoire, en plus, Je ne sais pas que Kelyan avait un avion personnel ? »  
  
« Il appartient à l'ancienne société de mon père. Comme je possède la moitié de ses actions, tous mes projets et mes dépenses sont à leurs charges. Ce qui me permet de subvenir au besoin de tout mes maudits, ceux qui veulent faire des études ou ceux qui ne travaillent pas encore... »  
  
« ...Alors, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ? » demanda la jeune Honda.  
  
Luva se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit avec amertume.  
  
« ...Le bonheur ne s'achète pas, la liberté non plus... »  
  
Enfin le week end pensa Luva en entendant retentir la sonnerie. Les examens étaient enfin terminés. Bien sûre, avec la venue de Kelyan la semaine dernière, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réviser, mais qu'importe, à part l'histoire spécifique du Japon, elle connaissait déjà le reste ! Ces facilités d'études étant dues en partie à sa malédiction, qui lui avait apporté un excellent sens des responsabilités, de déduction, une excellente mémoire ainsi qu'une réussite quasi totale pour tout ce qu'elle entreprenait...Mais cela, dans le futur, ne lui servirait peut-être à rien car travailler normalement lui serait sûrement impossible étant donner qu'elle devait se consacrer à ses maudits...  
  
« Luva ? demanda Tohru. Ca va ? »  
  
La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées.  
  
« Tout est pour le mieux, c'est enfin le week-end ! »  
  
« Oui et il faut se dépêcher car sinon, nous allons faire attendre Momji et Kagura ! ! » s'exclama l'onigri avec enthousiasme.  
  
Luva sourit en se remémorant l'arrivée de Momji, il y a quelques jours, venu pour les inviter dans une station thermale familiale. Au départ, Kyo, toujours boudeur, avait refusé d'y aller, mais il avait ensuite changé d'avis. En apprenant cela, Kagura s'était imposée pour ne pas laisser son futur mari en compagne de la jeune indienne... Après avoir salué Hana et Uo, la petite troupe rentra rapidement à la maison pour boucler ses bagages. Les deux voitures les attendaient déjà lorsqu'ils descendirent avec leurs sacs. Kyo dut monter de force dans la Mercedes avec Momji et Kagura. Quant à Yuki, Tohru et Luva, ils s'installèrent dans l'autre véhicule après un dernier « au revoir » à Shiguré.  
  
« BONJJOUR ! ! » déclara la gérante dans une sorte de cri d'agonie.  
  
Tohru sursauta alors que Momji et les Somas saluaient la femme. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux invités, ayant retrouvée son calme.  
  
« Vous devez être Mlles Honda et Elyan ? J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous ! Vous connaissez notre secret alors que vous n'êtes pas de la famille, et en plus l'une de vous est chef de clan...En tout cas je voudrais vous souhaiter la BIENVENUE ! ! ! ET M'EXCUSER...PARDON SI IL Y A QUELQUECHOSE DE MAL ICI ! ! ! »   
  
A nouveau, la jeune Honda fut effrayée par le comportement changeant de la gérante pendant que Luva la remerciait.  
  
Puis, elle mena ses invités jusqu'à leurs chambres : Une pour les filles et une pour les garçons.  
  
Les 3 filles se préparèrent pour aller aux sources. La jeune Elyan remarqua que Kagura ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole mais changeait totalement de comportement avec Tohru. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait rien fait ! Comment lui faire comprendre que son intention n'était pas de lui faire du mal...ni de lui prendre Kyo !  
  
« Kagura, déclara la louve. Je crois que tu te fais des idées sur mes intentions, et... »  
  
« Non, intervint l'interpelée. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu m'as déjà dis que tu ne voulais pas emmener Kyo avec toi. Je ne mets pas en doute ce que tu as dit mais je...je dois simplement réfléchir à quelque chose et dans mon dilemme...disons que tu as une place importante. »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Mais, rien du tout ! Il faut que je sois un maximum objective c' est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis qu'on s'est vu... »  
  
« Ca y est les filles, je suis prête ! ! » s'exclama Tohru en sortant de la salle de bains. ..Ben, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Mais non ! » renchérirent en chœur Luva et Kagura.  
  
Sans plus attendre, toutes trois se dirigèrent dans les sources, du côté femme.  
  
La décoration était magnifique, mélange de pierre et de végétation autour du bain fumant où les couleurs violette et rose du ciel venaient se refléter. Kagura, montant sa spontanéité habituelle, sauta dans le bain en éclaboussant Tohru, assise sur le bord à côté de Luva. La jeune Honda entra à son tour dans l'eau puis se fut au tour de la louve. Comme c'était chaud et reposant !  
  
La jeune Elyan avait fait l'effort d'attacher ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils soient mouillés mais le simple lien que lui avait prêté Tohru n'avait pas suffit à maintenir sa chevelure épaisse et longue qui avait fini par se libérer de cette emprise.  
  
De l'autre côté de la barrière de bambou, on pouvait entendre le rire de Momji et la voix de Kyo s'élevait dans les airs.  
  
« Kyo, mon amour ! cria Kagura pour se faire entendre par le chat. Si tu veux je peux venir te rejoindre. »  
  
« Non !! Reste où tu es !! De toute façon c'est interdit alors fous moi la paix ! » Le sanglier se tourna vers Tohru.  
  
« Tu as vu comme il est timide ! » ( goutte de sueur )  
  
Pendant que Luva observait le ciel avec son air pensif, la jeune Soma la fixait en silence. Il fallait bien dire que Luva paraissait parfaite : Une grande intelligence, un charisme presque palpable, un caractère de battante, une force de réconfort, un self-control déroutant et pour finir, un physique sans défaut, modèle d'une féminité parfaite teintée d'un brin de sensualité. En y regardant mieux, Kagura était réellement jalouse de la jeune femme aux yeux de lune car personne ne pouvait rester de marbre devant une telle apparition. Avait elle quelqu'un à y perdre ?  
  
Au bout d'une heure, la jeune Elyan se dirigea vers le rebord du bassin pour sortir de l'eau. Elle s'appuya sur un de ses coudes pour pouvoir attraper sa serviette mais le petit de cri de surprise de l'onigri lui fit perdre l'équilibre.  
  
« Tohru ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Yuki dans son bain.  
  
« Euh...c'est rien bafouilla la jeune fille gênée d'avoir dérangée les garçons. C'est que...Ouah ! Luva, je n'avais jamais vu ton tatouage ! »  
  
« Un tatouage ? demanda Momji. Où ça ? » « En fait, c'est un tribal, déclara Luva gênée. Il symbolise la Protection. »  
  
« C'est vrai !! s'exclama Momji. Je veux le voir ! »  
  
On entendit un plouf puis les pleures du lapin.  
  
« Ouin ! Kyo est méchant, il m'a noyé ! »  
  
« Tais toi, sale gamin ! »  
  
« Mais dis moi Luva, intervint Kagura. Si tu portes un tatouage, c'est que tu dois être plutôt...comment dire « provoquante », c'est un signe de rébellion et c'est plutôt sexy. Je me demande bien comment tu dois te comporter chez toi ? »  
  
La jeune Elyan eut un petit sourire amer en se revoyant au milieu des siens. Elle ? Rebelle ? Là-bas, tout le monde était un peu fou et porter un tatouage était plutôt courant ! Mais ici...c'est pourquoi la jeune femme, en venant au Japon avait décidé de changer totalement ses habitudes vestimentaires pour ne pas porter de hauts courts, laissant paraître son tribal. Et puis...elle avait aussi retiré son petit piercing au nombril et son signe indien sous l'œil droit. Les coutumes étaient extrêmement différentes entre les deux pays, même si Haru portait également un tatouage, et jamais elle n'oserait se vêtir comme chez elle ! La jeune femme aux cheveux de lune se décida enfin à répondre au sanglier.  
  
« Chez moi...je suis comme les miens. Ici, c'est différent. »  
  
« Il faudra que tu nous montres. »  
  
« Oh ! Oui ! s'exclama Momji avant d'avoir la tête à nouveau submergée par Kyo.  
  
Le rire de la louve se fit entendre.  
  
« Si tu veux, je pourrais te prêter quelques uns de mes vêtements...Et toi Tohru, j'aimerais te voir une fois habillée à la mode américaine. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Mais...mais je n'oserais jamais ! s'exclama l'interpellée en rougissant. »  
  
« MOMJI !!! »  
  
Le cri que venait de pousser en cœur Yuki et Kyo résonna dans l'air.  
  
Les trois jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elles entendirent seulement la porte coulisser et virent une serviette volée, suivie d'un « PLOUF » monumental. Quelques instants plus tard, la tête du petit garçon sortit de l'eau, illuminée par un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
« Oauh ! L'eau est bonne chez vous !! Dites, je peux rester ? »  
  
« Mais bien sure ! » s'exclama Tohru en voyant la bouille adorable du lapin.  
  
« Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! » hurla le chat de l'autre coté du mur.  
  
« T'as qu'a venir me chercher » se moqua le petit garçon.  
  
« Reviens ici tout de suite ! »  
  
« Calme toi Kyo ! déclara Luva en rigolant. Momji n'est qu'un gamin... »  
  
« Ouais, je suis un gamin d'abord ! J'adore tes cheveux, Maman aussi avait les cheveux longs, moins que toi quand même ! Dis Luva, tu peux me montrer ton tatouage ? »  
  
La jeune femme se mit à nouveau à rire. Mais on entendit tout à coup un craquement venant de la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kyo qui venait d'entrer une serviette autour de la taille, rouge de colère.  
  
« Non, mais ça va pas la tête sale lapin !! T'en as pas assez de te moquer de moi ?! »  
  
« Kyo, t'es qu'un sale pervers ! T'as pas honte d'être ici, juste pour voir les filles ! »  
  
Le chat prit soudain conscience de sa position et se mit à rougir en posant son regard sur Luva, à côté de Momji, qui ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise, ses épaules sortant de l'eau et son sourire chaleureux. Mais bientôt, Kagura sortit du bassin comme une furie pour frapper violemment le chat qui fut projeté contre la porte.  
  
« Kyo ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! » s'exclama t elle les larmes aux yeux pendant que Momji applaudissait.  
  
La voix de Yuki s'éleva à nouveau avec calme et fermeté.  
  
« Momji...Arrête de te comporter avec égoïsme. Il est temps que tu reviennes ici. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part d'embêter les filles. »  
  
Le lapin parut réfléchir un instant puis sortit de l'eau après un bref « au revoir » pour disparaître comme il était venu, suivi de Kyo fuyant le sanglier.  
  
En peignoir, dans la salle de jeux, Kyo courait autour de la table de ping- pong pour échapper à Kagura qui cherchait à l'enlacer, pendant que Luva apprenait à Momji à jouer au tennis de table. Tohru, quant à elle, venait de poser un pied à l'extérieur, où elle aperçut Yuki dans la nuit. Le visage du jeune homme était baigné dans la lueur des lampions mariée à celle de la lune. En entendant du bruit derrière lui, il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un grand sourire qui aurait fait tourner la tête à n'importe quelles filles. Tohru se sentit virée au cramoisi mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche quand il s'approcha d'elle et frôla sa joue avec le tissu de sa manche. L'onigri se sentit frissonner mais le sourire de la souris lui réchauffa vite le cœur.  
  
Yuki approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer.  
  
« Merci Tohru...Merci d'être là, à mes côtés...Merci merveilleuse étoile... »  
  
« Mais...Mais je n'ai rien fait... »  
  
« Chutt... »  
  
La jeune Honda sentit Yuki lui prendre la main avec une extrême douceur puis il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.  
  
« Si je suis un Prince, alors tu mérites 1000 fois d'être Princesse. »  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, appuyée contre le mur, Luva observait la scène avec un regard bienveillant. Yuki et Tohru étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ça elle en était certaine. Et tout cela emplissait son cœur froid d'une chaleur si nouvelle !  
  
Luva était assise devant le miroir de la salle de bains des appartements des filles. Tout le monde dormait déjà mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La brosse descendait le long de la chevelure souple de la jeune femme avec un léger bruissement. Elle démêla encore ses cheveux encore humide pendant une minute avant de poser la brosse sur la coiffeuse en soupirant, puis elle posa le regard sur son propre reflet...Si elle avait pu, la louve aurait brisé le miroir car la jeune Elyan détestait son apparence...Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi devait elle porter ce fardeaux en plus des autres ?! Pourquoi posait on toujours ce même regard sur elle...un regard si sale qui ne pouvait voir que son physique...jamais ce qu'elle était vraiment !  
  
La jeune femme se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Elle portait simplement une chemisette mais qu'importe toute la station était endormie. Luva se dirigea vers les sources à ciel ouvert : Comme elle aimait observer les étoiles et la lune. Pour certains, l'obscurité nocturne était oppressant mais elle, la nuit la mettait à l'aise, la rassurait. Un vent légèrement froid fit voleter sa chevelure...un vent qui commençait à sentir l'odeur du printemps...du PRINTEMPS !!! La louve frissonna, mais pas à cause du vent. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute lueur et son poing se crispa. Pas le printemps ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas y penser.  
  
« Mais tu ne pourras y échapper » déclara une voix criarde dans sa tête. « Il est possible qu'ils te détestent après... »  
  
« Peut-être arriveras tu à tout surmonter, avec eux à tes côtés » renchérit une autre voix plus douce.  
  
La jeune Elyan, pour échapper au duel de sa conscience, fit un pas en avant, les yeux clos...Mais elle se sentit basculer dans les sources...Le contact avec l'eau la fit reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Désormais, sa chemise était trempée alors autant restée un peu dans l'eau. La louve traversa le bassin pour se retrouver sous une mini cascade artificielle. Comme l'eau était relaxante ! Depuis toujours l'indienne adorait cet élément qu'il se manifeste sous forme de neige, de glace ou de pluie !  
  
Un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée, la porte coulissa alors que Luva s'était retournée. Le jeune homme s'avança sans lever la tête apparemment il ne l'avait pas vu.  
  
« Kyo ! »  
  
L'interpelé sursauta ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre et basculer dans l'eau.  
  
« Luva ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le bassin pour homme !!!? »  
  
La jeune Elyan regarda autour d'elle : Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué son erreur.  
  
« Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que... »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires ne continua pas sa phrase car elle avait remarqué que le chat avait viré au cramoisi...elle-même commençait à rougir...Mais comment ?! Il était rare que quelque chose la gène alors pourquoi se sentait elle si mal à l'aise ? Luva inspira profondément pour se calmer car sinon, elle risquerait de se transformer.  
  
Voyant que le jeune homme allait sortir, elle le coupa dans son élan.  
  
« Non, attends !...C'est...c'est à moi de m'en aller...tu viens d'arriver alors reste... »  
  
Ces paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Mais si ses derniers mots ressemblaient plus à une supplication, Luva espérait que Kyo n'avait pas remarqué cette ambiguïté...car en réalité n'avait elle pas envie de rester un peu avec lui ?  
  
L'indienne se dirigea vers le rebord et y prit appui pour sortir mais elle sentit une main retenir son poignet. Elle tourna la tête : Le chat se trouvait à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle et même s'il rougissait encore, Luva pouvait voir que son regard semblait inquiet.  
  
« Luva...il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Avait il décelé en elle l'ambiguïté de ses paroles ? Non ! C'était autre chose ...la louve comprit qu'il l'avait senti préoccupé...préoccupé par l'avenir et le printemps !...C'est comme si le monde s'effondrait autour elle, plus rien n'existait, juste ses yeux de braise qui la fixait et dont elle ne pouvait se séparer. Kyo exerçait il une emprise sur elle ? Jamais qui que ce soit n'avait eu ce pouvoir...et puis quelque chose passa dans le regard du chat qui se raidit.  
  
Le jeune homme était en train de lutter contre une chose en lui, comme...  
  
« Kyo...Il ne faut pas te faire du souci pour moi, je... »  
  
« Tais toi ! Je sais que tu mens ! Quelque chose te préoccupe alors ne dis pas que tout va bien !! »  
  
Le chat baissa le regard en rosissant.  
  
« Tu as le droit de ne rien dire, murmura t il. Mais ne mens pas, ne... »  
  
Il fut interrompu par le doigt de la jeune Elyan qui se posa sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Chutt...tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir lire ainsi en moi...je...je m'inquiète pour l'avenir car...j'ai peur de détruire certaines choses... »  
  
Devant le regard interrogateur du jeune Soma, Luva ajouta :  
  
« Tu le verras assez tôt. »  
  
Et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, la louve, en prenant appui sur le rebord, sortit du bassin en tournant le dos à Kyo. La chemise de la jeune femme était à moitié transparente et il put ainsi apercevoir, à travers de celle- ci, la forme de son tatouage. C'était magnifique ! Comme si le motif avait une réelle signification pour lui et donnait encore plus de prestance à la demoiselle...En se rendant compte qu'il était en train de l'observer, le chat devint écarlate.  
  
Et, tout se passa vite, comme quelque chose dont on ne s'attend pas et qui nous frappe de plein fouet en bousculant nos préjugés...un instant empreint d'irréel et sûrement déjà écrit. Luva, qui était jusqu'alors accroupie sur le rebord des sources se retourna comme un coup de vent muet, vers le jeune homme, toujours dans l'eau. Kyo eu juste le temps de sentir la main de la jeune femme aux yeux de lune sur sa joue...puis ses lèvres douces et charnues sur les siennes. Un baiser volé...un instant fugace...et puis un nuage de fumée couvrant la métamorphose et la fuite de l'indienne.  
  
Lui, il restait là, immobile, différent, abasourdi : Il ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre...seuls les battements de son cœur lui étaient perceptibles...les battements de deux cœurs car son « véritable aspect » avait failli s'éveiller...devant elle...  
  
Appuyée contre le mur depuis dix minutes, la jeune femme était assaillie par une multitude de pensées, de la colère mêlée à une certaine sérénité. Kagura avait voulu pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas...pourquoi cette histoire n'était pas aussi triste et ravageante qu'elle l'aurait voulu ?...Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse pour savoir enfin comment réagir...Kyo et Luva avaient deux tempéraments totalement différents, pourtant leurs réactions face à l'autre ne correspondaient pas à leur attitude habituelle.  
  
Le sanglier savait que quelque chose les liait...la malédiction ?...le clan ?...elle ne savait pas encore exactement...mais bientôt...  
  
Luva traversa à toute allure le couloir pour arriver dans sa chambre avant de reprendre forme humaine. Quand elle était avec lui, il lui devenait impossible de se contrôler...Mais pourquoi ? Alors même qu'embrasser Haru ou rester avec Akito ne la changeait pas en louve...La jeune Elyan posa son doigt sur ses lèvres en les caressant. Allait il lui parler à nouveau après ce baiser ?...Rien à faire, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, comme si son être réclamait quelque chose qui ne lui était pas dû...comme si elle pouvait accéder au bonheur...Ce quelque chose, Luva le sentait en elle...il la faisait changer, pour qu'elle devienne plus humaine.  
  
La jeune indienne s'arrêta de penser en entendant la porte coulisser. Kagura venait d'entrer et sans adresser un regard à Luva, se coucha. L'idée subite que le sanglier avait assisté à la scène traversa l'esprit du shaman qui, pourtant, ne prononça pas un mot, se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre que Kagura daigne bien lui parler. La jeune femme aux yeux couleur de lune malgré toutes les questions lui tournant l'esprit plongea bientôt dans un sommeil étrange...  
  
Le crépuscule donnait au ciel des couleurs flamboyantes, maculé de quelques étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Luva se trouvait dans un jardin aux senteurs diverses apportés par le vent. Il y avait également de nombreux séquoias, un petit point d'eau bordé de jolies pierres et ,comme dominant ce magnifique tableau, un cerisier centenaire en fleur, majestueux et presque irréel. La jeune femme reconnut vite l'endroit : C'était la résidence principale des Somas, le jardin extérieur.  
  
Elle s'avança dans sa robe noire, vaporeuse, dansant avec le vent et ses cheveux ivoires, pour s'installer sous le cerisier et s'adosser à son tronc.  
  
« Tu m'en veux toujours pour la dernière fois » demanda t elle alors sans quitter des yeux la jolie fleur rose qui venait de se poser dans ses mains.  
  
« Bien sure que oui, répondit une voix venant de l'autre côté du tronc. Personne n'aurait eu l'audace de faire ce geste. »  
  
« J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux miens... »  
  
La louve entendit un bruissement, puis des pas se rapprochant d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Akito qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.  
  
« Tu m'agaces. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi es tu venu de mon côté ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« En plus, je vois que ta main est guerrie. »  
  
« Hatori m'a dit que si tu avais voulu, je n'aurais plus de main à cette heure-ci. »  
  
« ...Peut-être... »  
  
Le chef des Soma se redressa sur son séant, le regard et la voix menaçant :  
  
« Arrête, arrête de toujours te moquer de moi ! Si je le voulais, je pourrais également te...te... »  
  
« Me faire quoi Akito, déclara Luva en se relevant. Me le faire payer ? Vas y, j'attends...Extériorise ta colère ! »  
  
Le jeune homme fixa un moment les yeux irréels de l'indienne, ou se lisait aucune rancœur, ni de colère...juste de la tristesse. Il envoya son poing contre le tronc du cerisier puis se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.  
  
« Que me veux tu ? » murmura t il dans un souffle.  
  
Luva s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui prit la tête dans ses mains.  
  
« Tout le monde mérite de vivre...Tout le monde mérite d'être sauvé... »  
  
Akito la fixa un instant, complètement étonné et désarmé devant ses paroles...Le sauver...mais...comment fallait il comprendre cela ?  
  
Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, il passa ses mains autour de la taille de l'indienne pour la rapprocher de lui, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Si tu veux me sauver...alors soi mienne... »  
  
Le jeune homme accentua son étreinte mais le corps de Luva se dématérialisa peu à peu, pour s'échapper du rêve de celui-ci. Malgré tous ses efforts pour la garder près de lui, il vit disparaître la jeune femme peu à peu dont les dernières paroles, remplies d'amertume, retentirent dans les airs :  
  
« ...Mais...tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer... »  
  
Luva ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans la chambre du centre thermale...à nouveau avec la réalité si dure...Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais elle avait tant versé de larmes à la mort de sa mère que ça lui était devenu impossible...De toute façon, c'était ainsi, pour toujours...et jamais quelqu'un ne changerait son destin...Mais elle changerait celui des autres...  
  
Momji entra avec grand fracas dans la chambre où se trouvait Luva, Tohru et Kagura.  
  
« Salut les filles ! Les voitures sont là ! On attend plus que vous. »  
  
La jeune Honda finit de boucler ses affaires.  
  
« Bon, je reviens, je vais juste mettre tout cela dans la voiture ! A tout de suite. »  
  
La porte se referma derrière elle alors que les deux filles continuaient à ranger leurs affaires.  
  
« ...Je te le laisse... » murmura tout à coup Kagura en brisant le silence. La jeune Elyan releva la tête.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Ca fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis et j'ai beaucoup tout ressasser dans ma tête, je ne trouve rien de mieux pour lui. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Tu sais, je pensais sincèrement aimer Kyo...mais, je vous ai vu hier soir et ça ne m'a presque rien fait. »  
  
Luva sursauta ce qui n'échappa au sanglier qui pourtant continua son discours d'une voix sérieuse.  
  
« En fait, c'est de l'amitié et de la pitié que j'éprouve pour lui...Il a toujours été seul et différent alors je me suis dis que pour ne pas avoir peur de lui, je devais l'aimer. Mais s'obliger à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ne fait que se rendre malheureux...Kyo n'est pas fait pour moi, il ne m'aime pas. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis vraiment dit que tu voulais l'éloigner, le garder pour toi comme le fait Akito avec ses maudits...Mais je me suis trompée...tu n'es pas comme lui. »  
  
**En es tu sure ?** se mit soudain à penser la louve.  
  
« Je crois que derrière ton allure de chef, tu es bien maladroite Luva ! Je pense même que te ne sais pas reconnaître tes propres sentiments. »  
  
La jeune Elyan écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Dis moi, qui est Kyo pour toi ? »  
  
Devant cette question directe, la jeune indienne parut interloquée et mit quelques temps avant de répondre.  
  
« ...Et bien...Kyo fait parti des miens...et je dois le protéger au même titre que les autres...je...je crois aussi que c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. »  
  
Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kagura.  
  
« Alors tu es véritablement aveugle...Même si ton baiser ne signifiait que de l'amitié...comme pour tes autres maudits. »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires se mit à rougir lorsque la porte coulissa violemment.  
  
« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! hurla Kyo . On vous attend depuis 1 heure ! »  
  
Le sanglier se releva avec énergie en empoignant son sac devant le regard terrifié du chat.  
  
« C'est bon ! On est prêtes ! Mon petit Kyo d'amour ! »  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !!! »  
  
Kagura passa à côté du jeune Soma mais, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, ne le prit pas dans ses bras. Elle se contenta de murmurer, pour n'être entendue que de celui-ci :  
  
« ...Je te laisse...je vous laisse... »  
  
Et avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle disparut au bout du couloir.  
  
Luva n'avait pas bougé...Comment fallait il réagir face à lui ? Etait il fâché ? Avait il déjà oublié ? Fallait il l'ignorer ? Autant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme quand une voix familière l'interrompit :  
  
« Bon, tu te magnes ! » déclara le chat sans la regarder.  
  
Luva se leva rapidement en sentant son cœur s'accélérer et franchit la porte... Mais une main chaude la retint.  
  
« Heu...je voulais te dire que...enfin te demander si...pour hier, je...c'est sûrement pour me dire « merci » à ta manière...comme l'autre fois...enfin, fais ce que tu veux...mais préviens moi au lieu de faire des coups fumants !...Je... » murmura le chat devenu écarlate.  
  
« Tu m'en veux ? »  
  
La main du jeune homme aux cheveux orange se desserra.  
  
« .........non... »  
  
« Eh ! Vous deux ! » cria le lapin au bout du couloir.  
  
Kyo failli faire une crise cardiaque alors que Luva se transforma.  
  
« Sale chenapan ! Je vais t'apprendre à sortir comme un diable de sa boîte !! »  
  
« Ouin ! Kyo m'a frappé...D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour que je vous surprenne ainsi ? »  
  
« On discutait ! » renchérit la louve blanche en regroupant ses affaires.  
  
« Ah ! Vous en avez mis du temps » déclara Yuki devant la voiture.  
  
« C'est ce sale lapin qui nous a retardé ! » grogna Kyo.  
  
« Je leur ai foutu une de ces trouilles » se moqua Momji.  
  
« Ouais, ben c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! ! »  
  
« ...Vous vous en allez DEJA ? ? ! ! »  
  
L'arrivée de la gérante effraya à nouveau Tohru.  
  
« Au revoir et merci. »  
  
« Oh mais C'EST NATUREL ! ! JE SUIS RAVIE D'AVOIR FAIS VOS CONNAISSANCES A TOUTES LES DEUX ! ! J'espère que vous rencontrerez vite mon enfant. »  
  
« Avec plaisir » s'inclina Tohru.  
  
« Alors les enfants, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » demanda Shiguré.  
  
Les adolescents posèrent leurs bagages.  
  
« C'était super ! s'enthousiasma Tohru. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Momji et Haru aillent dans le même lycée que nous pour la rentrée. »  
  
« Une vraie galère ! ! » renchérirent en chœur Yuki et Kyo.  
  
« Ah, au fait Luva, tu peux venir me voir une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »  
  
« J'arrive. »  
  
La jeune femme suivit le chien à l'écart.  
  
« J'ai reçu un appel pour toi. »  
  
« Ah oui ? De qui ? »  
  
« De Hanajima, l'amie de Tohru. »  
  
« Saki ? »  
  
« Oui, elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle désirait te voir...en privée...Elle t'attends dans vingt minutes au parc de la ville... »  
  
Luva resta un instant sans rien dire, puis remercia Shiguré pour l'information.  
  
20 minutes plus tard, dans le parc annonçant l'arrivée du Printemps avec ses arbres en boutons, se tenait assise sur un banc, une jeune femme tout de noir vêtue, ses cheveux ébènes ramenés en tresse sur son épaule droite.  
  
Luva prit place à côté d'elle.  
  
« Salut Saki...Il paraît que tu voulais me voir. »  
  
L'interpelée se tourna vers la jeune Elyan en lui tendant un livre, que Luva reconnut aussitôt comme étant celui qu'elle lui avait offert sur les ondes.  
  
« Je l'ai lu attentivement...il est vraiment très intéressant pour comprendre les différents ondes. »  
  
Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de la jeune Elyan.  
  
« Dis-moi Saki, tu es télépathe. »  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes sursauta.  
  
« Comment le sais tu ? »  
  
« Je sens ton pouvoir...Quand aux ondes que tu dégages, c'est Kelyan qui m'a informé sur leurs origines. »  
  
« ...Kelyan est un garçon bien étrange...et très bavard. »  
  
L'indienne soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel dégagé.  
  
« Vas y Saki, je t'écoute...De toute façon tu dois être près de la vérité...Je n'ai rien à te cacher... »  
  
« Qui es tu ?...J'ai longtemps étudié tes ondes et d'après elles tu es différente, pas toute à fait humaine, je dirais même que tes ondes sont en grande partie animales et spirituelles... »  
  
« Crois tu aux malédictions ? »  
  
« ...Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es maudite par un esprit animal... »  
  
« C'est exact, je suis maudite par l'un des douze signes du zodiaque indien, en plus d'être shaman. C'est pour ça que ton petit frère n'a pu me lancer de malédiction. »  
  
« Par quel animal es tu possédé ? »  
  
« Le loup. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Tu dois également savoir que je suis chef de clan, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose me dit que Kelyan t'a mis sur la voie. »  
  
« Oui, c'est pour cela que tu dégages plus de puissance que lui...Tohru est elle au courant ? Et les Somas ? »  
  
« Ils sont tous au courant, puisque je me transforme lors d'émotions fortes. »   
  
« Et eux...je veux dire Yuki et Kyo...Je sais que leurs ondes ressemblent aux tiennes. »  
  
« ...Mon secret peut être dévoilé, mais le leur est mieux gardé,...sache qu'il vaudrait mieux pour l'instant que tu fasses comme si tu ignorais tout cela... »  
  
« Je voudrais juste savoir s'ils sont dangereux pour Tohru ?... »  
  
« Sois rassurée, Tohru dissipe l'ombre de leurs cœurs. » Saki se leva du banc.  
  
« Alors tout va pour le mieux,...enfin même si ton secret me pèse déjà. »  
  
« Le tien doit être aussi lourd...Ca n'a pas du être facile de maîtriser ton don... »  
  
« ...mes amies m'y ont aidé... »  
  
« Saki...Uo ne doit rien savoir, pas pour l'instant. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour maîtriser la situation... »  
  
« Très bien...Dis, est-ce que c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Kelyan ?...que tu pouvais alléger les fardeaux des autres...rendre leurs dons ou malédictions moins pesantes ? »  
  
Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de la louve.  
  
« ...Kelyan est vraiment trop bavard... »  
  
« Alors c'est vrai... »  
  
« Pourquoi, tu voudrais que je t'aide ?... »  
  
« Non, j'ai appris à vivre avec... » Soudain le regard d'Hana se fit encore plus sombre, plus perçant.  
  
« Luva, ta force m'éblouit mais je n'arrive pas à cerner les contours...Fais attention à toi car à force d'alléger le poids de la malédiction des autres, la tienne s'en retrouve plus lourde...elle va finir par t'emprisonner...Je lis en toi que ce que tu me laisses bien voir mais, je pense que c'est suffisant...Prends garde car ils finiront par t'engloutir... »  
  
La jeune femme aux yeux de lune sembla à peine surprise par la déclaration de Saki, comme si elle était consciente de cette fatalité qui l'entourait.  
  
« Tu as raison, mais c'est mon rôle et je ne l'abandonnerai pas... »  
  
« Peut-être que quelqu'un te protégera. »  
  
« ... »  
  
La jeune fille vêtue de noir s'éloigna mais Luva l'interpella.  
  
« Saki...Je voudrais te demander pardon. »  
  
« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Le regard de la louve s'assombrit.  
  
« Pour ce que je n'ai pas encore fait...et que je risque de faire à toi, et aux autres...alors que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions... »  
  
' Il arrive' pensa la jeune Elyan. ' Il arrive et moi je reste là...à l'attendre...il arrive et viendra semer le chaos autour de ce que j'aurais construit. Alors je vais prier...prier les esprits pour qu'ils les protègent tous...'  
  
ASUIVRE.  
  
Alors ? ! ! Comme s'était ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez aimer ? ...( surtout le bizoo ()  
  
J'espère que tout le monde va bien et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Non pitié, ne me tuez pas ! ! Je suis une pauvre petite fille aussi innocente que le jour où je suis sortit de l'œuf ! En fait, avec les fêtes de Noel, la nouvelle année, mon anniversaire, et mon bac blanc, je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! En plus, je fais du chant et avec tout ça...j'avoue, que j'ai un peu délaissée l'écriture mais il ne faut pas me torturer pour la suite...  
  
Peut-être que je vais encore vous faire attendre pour cette fameuse suite qui s'intitulera « Printemps » et se déroulera en deux parties...Mais il va y avoir de l'action, pleins de beaux mecs et des révélations alors patience !  
  
En attendant, j'espère que vous allez me reviewer, s'il vous plaît ! ! ! Please ! ! ? ? ?  
  
Pleins de bisous et merci encore pour tout vos encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur !  
  
Galya 


	13. Printemps part 1

Chapitre 12 : Printemps  
  
Première partie  
  
La nuit profonde...la fenêtre d'une chambre ouverte...Toute la maisonnée dormait paisiblement...Et cette jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires étalés sur tout son lit, au sommeil d'apparence si profond. L'aiguille de l'horloge vint se poser sur le 12, indiquant minuit.  
  
Les yeux de Luva s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que le vent soulevait ses rideaux, et la jeune indienne se redressa sur son séant, le souffle court, le regard fixé sur l'invisible...Elle avala péniblement sa salive pendant quelques temps, elle avait réussi à oublier et à s'endormir mais voilà : il était trop tard !  
  
La main de Luva se crispa sur les draps et son teint se mit à pâlir pendant qu'elle sentait cette douleur, comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc, remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale telle une décharge électrique. La jeune Elyan se leva d'un bond de son lit mais tomba lourdement sur le sol en se recroquevillant sur elle-même ! Ca y est ! Ca recommençait et elle ne contrôlait de nouveau plus rien ! Cette douleur là, elle ne pouvait l'effacer par sa propre volonté : Elle était sienne et faisait partie entière de son être...sa malédiction ! La main moite de la demoiselle se posa sur le mur pour y prendre appui et la jeune femme se releva péniblement. Encore quelques temps et elle ne sentirait plus rien...Mais tout changerait si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement...Sans même se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, l'indienne se précipita tant bien que mal sur l'armoire où était entreposée tout ses grigris indiens, potions à base de plantes, bougies et autre nécessaires shamanique. Avec son bras, elle vida la première étagère pour accéder au petit sac du fond et s'en emparer avec vivacité. Luva l'ouvrit avec un peu plus de délicatesse et poussa un soupir de soulagement en y apercevant les 12 petites boules noires et blanches. En prenant soin de bien le refermer, elle l'accrocha autour de son cou avant de s'étaler sur le sol en haletant. Ce sac n'allait pas atténuer la douleur, elle le savait...Mais il serait indispensable pour la suite...Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu :  
  
Une petite fille d'environ 5 ans, ses cheveux blancs ondulés retenus par deux rubans de chaque côté de ses joues, trottinait le sourire aux lèvres vers un couple.  
  
« Papa ! Maman ! » cria la petite enfant.  
  
Un homme d'à peu près 28 ans la prit dans ses bras. Il était vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, montrant qu'il devait avoir un travail important, mais il avait délaissé la veste de son ensemble et desserré sa cravate pour ouvrir quelque peu son col. Ses cheveux ébènes longs jusqu'aux oreilles, tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux d'un bleu limpide et clair comme un ciel d'été, et le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres était celui d'un père heureux.  
  
A côté de lui, une main sur son épaule, se trouvait une jeune indienne de 24 ans, à la peau clair et aux yeux entre l'orangé et le jaune foncé, qui souriait à la petite fille.  
  
« Oh, ma puce ! Tu es adorable ma Luva ! » murmura l'homme.  
  
« Papa ! Dis, je pourrais t'accompagner en voyage un jour. »  
  
« Mais bien sure mon ange ! »  
  
« Ethan ! intervint la jeune femme. Fais attention ! Elle n'oubliera pas si facilement ta promesse ! »  
  
« Je sais Nakia ! Et je compte la tenir. *  
  
Luva rouvrit les yeux : Elle était toujours dans sa chambre. De si beaux souvenirs, images si douces, pourquoi avaient elles été troublés par la fatalité ? Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient ils plus là pour l'aider, maintenant ? !  
  
La jeune shaman se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle savait que ses maudits avaient du le sentir, ceux qu'elle avait retrouvé étaient toujours liés à elle, mais ils ne téléphoneraient pas ! Elle leur avait demandé ! Mais il lui fallait quelqu'un pour la rassurer...La porte devant laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête du jeune rouquin apparut, surpris. Luva savait qu'il avait du sentir quelque chose...ça l'avait sûrement réveillé, cette sensation étrange au fond de lui, comme s'il se trouvait encore dans un rêve...Mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Voilà ce que pouvaient sentir ses maudits, juste une légère sensation, comme un sixième sens qui les liaient, alors qu'elle souffrait réellement.  
  
Kyo allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant le regard perdu de Luva, il se ravisa. Il crut même apercevoir de la terreur dans son regard, mais non...il avait du se tromper, elle ne montrait jamais rien !  
  
« J'ai...j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar » murmura l'indienne. »  
  
Un cauchemar ? ! C'est un cauchemar qui l'avait bouleversé ainsi ? !  
  
Le chat n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre son réveil et celui de la louve.  
  
« Je...Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? » demanda Luva en un souffle.  
  
Kyo sursauta. C'était quoi cette question ? ! Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle qui avait du mal à tenir debout, mais quelque chose le projeta en arrière : Une sensation horrible, une douleur lui parcourant les vertèbres. Luva se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'entrée de la chambre du chat, totalement interdite. Alors lui aussi avait senti sa malédiction ! Comme Akito auparavant ! Pourtant, jusque là, aucun de ses maudits ne l'avait ressenti.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça ? ! » murmura Kyo pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée, tout en fixant la jeune femme.  
  
Maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment de reculer pour elle !  
  
« Désolée, ce n'est pas de ma faute...Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...Je veux juste ne pas rester seule. »  
  
Le chat passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. De toute façon, Luva ne lui dirait rien ! C'était une vraie tête de mule ! Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait senti quelque chose en elle, mais quoi ? !...Enfin, il n'allait pas la laisser devant le pas de sa porte.  
  
« Allez ! Reste pas plantée là ! ajouta t il en rougissant. Entre ! »  
  
La louve prit son courage à deux mains et se releva en pénétrant dans la chambre, puis referma la porte.  
  
« Je te préviens ! T'as intérêt à garder tes distances ! »  
  
La jeune Elyan entendit à peine les paroles du chat et s'allongea juste au bord du lit. C'était fini...elle ne sentait plus la douleur...mais demain, au réveil elle savait que...La jeune femme serra dans ses doigts le petit sac en peau autour de son cou.  
  
Kyo resta un instant, assis sur son lit, à regarder l'indienne fermer peu à peu les yeux, avant de murmurer :  
  
« Ce cauchemar ! C'est un rêve prémonitoire que font les shamans, un souvenir, ou juste un cauchemar comme n'importe qui ?... »  
  
« ...Non, ça...ça annonce juste ce qui vient de commencer...le printemps... »  
  
***  
  
Le réveil résonna dans la chambre du chat qui essaya à tâtons d'arrêter l'appareil perturbateur.  
  
Sans ouvrir un œil, le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit mais sentit soudain quelque chose heurter son bras.  
  
« ... »  
  
Kyo ouvrit lentement les yeux : A quelques centimètres de son visage se trouvait celui de Luva, les yeux clos, les joues entourées par quelques mèches de cheveux. Le bras de la jeune femme était enlacé autour du torse du chat tandis que la main du jeune Soma avait glissé le long de son épaule.   
  
Le cri retentit dans toute la maisonnée et failli faire lâcher le petit déjeuner que tenait Tohru, dans la cuisine. La jeune Honda posa son plat avant de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte du chat où se trouvaient déjà Yuki et Shiguré. « Kyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda l'onigri surprise.  
  
La porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître la tête de l'interpellé, rouge de confusion et complètement surpris.  
  
« Euh...et rien...j'ai juste cru que je ne m'étais pas réveillé... » bafouilla Kyo en espérant que cette stupide excuse tenait debout, pour laisser le temps à Luva de regagner sa chambre par la fenêtre.  
  
« C'est tout sale chat ?!!! Tu m'as juste réveillé par ta stupidité !? Tu mériterais que je te flanque une correction ! » s'exclama Yuki, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Ah oui ?! Allez, viens pauv' femmelette ! Je t'attends ! »  
  
Alors qu'un combat s'engageait entre les deux Somas, la jeune Elyan apparut au pas de sa chambre.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde !...Puisque vous êtes tous occupé, j'investis la salle de bain. » Puis elle passa devant le chat et la souris qui s'étaient arrêtés de se battre, Yuki se demandant bien pourquoi Luva ne s'était pas réveillée plus tôt et Kyo se remémorant ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
***  
  
« Salut Saki ! Salut Arisa ! » s'exclama la louve en entrant dans la salle de cours.  
  
« Tiens, Luva. Où étais tu ? » demanda la Yankee assise sur une table.  
  
« Pff, j'étais en train d'aider Yuki avec l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves...Mais, je ne vois pas Tohru ? »  
  
« Elle est partie avec Kyo voir les nouveaux Somas » déclara calmement Hana en fixant la jeune femme aux yeux de lune.  
  
« Alors j'y vais ! On se voit tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Au fait, renchérit Arisa en montrant du doigt le petit sac autour du cou de la jeune Elyan. C'est quoi ce truc ? »  
  
« Juste une sorte de talisman indien...Mais il ne faut pas le dire...a + ! »  
  
La porte se referma derrière la louve.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que Luva est différente aujourd'hui ? » demanda Saki.  
  
« Je ne sais pas...J'ai juste trouvé que le ton de sa voix avait changé...un peu moqueur... »  
  
« Ses ondes...aujourd'hui, c'est le printemps... »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires traversa les couloirs du lycée dans son uniforme scolaire. Tout le monde tournait la tête vers cette étrange apparition au pas déterminé, dont le visage était illuminé par un sourire en coin. Il fallait bouger ! La monotonie n'était vraiment pas pour elle ! S'amuser un peu...et surtout enlever cet uniforme qui commençait à l'agacer.  
  
Luva s'arrêta tout à coup et respira un bon coup en portant la main à son 'collier'. Même avec lui, la jeune Elyan se sentait submergée par différentes sensations, sentiments... mais elle savait que sans ce talisman, ce serait pire... Il limitait vraiment l'ampleur des dégâts.  
  
La louve regarda au fond du couloir où se trouvaient les Somas et Tohru qui venaient d'être quittés par le président de l'association des élèves et ses deux comparses. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe au centre duquel se trouvait Black Haru avec un sourire enjoué. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »  
  
« Salut Luva ! s'exclama Momji. En fait, Haru vient juste de montrer à Mokoto Takëi que sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle ! »  
  
Luva sentit soudain la main du bœuf se posait sur sa joue.  
  
« Ca a l'air de t'intéresser ! Je peux aussi te le montrer si tu veux. »  
  
A la grande surprise générale, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune Soma pour y murmurer :  
  
« ...Je suis toute à toi. »  
  
Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau, mais au moment où Haru s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Luva il fut attaqué par ses deux cousins.  
  
« Non mais ça va pas la tête de dire un truc pareil ! hurla le chat à la chef de clan. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !! T'es devenue folle ! »  
  
Pendant que le bœuf reprenait ses esprits, Yuki déclara calmement :  
  
« ...Luva...il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air étrange... »  
  
« Ouais, on dirait moi quand je deviens Black. »  
  
Kyo réfléchit quelques instants. Tout cela avait il un rapport avec son cauchemar de la veille ? Et puis, à quoi servait réellement ce sachet autour de son cou ? De plus tout le monde s'était rendu compte que Luva était la cause de cette atmosphère lourde, étrange...puissante.  
  
Le chat fixa un instant le regard lumineux et liquide de la jeune indienne, un regard perçant, indéfinissable, brûlant et profond comme les ténèbres...mais soudain, ce fut comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, reprenait ses esprit.  
  
La louve regarda tour à tour les personnes qui l'entouraient, comme étourdie, se rendant compte de ce qui s'était passé.  
  
« ...Il faut...excusez moi mais je dois me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. »  
  
« Attends ! intervint Tohru. Je viens avec toi... »  
  
Mais une main la retint.  
  
« Laisse la, déclara la souris. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. »  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes la jeune Elyan décida enfin de sortir des toilettes. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas rester là indéfiniment ! En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se cacher !  
  
Luva regagnait sa classe mais elle s'interrompit à nouveau dans son élan en regardant par la fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir Yuki, Tohru et...  
  
« Akito ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Que vient il faire ici ?! »  
  
En plus, il était en compagnie de Tohru et du rat ! Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour ! Pourvu qu'il se tienne tranquille...  
  
Sans plus attendre et voyant que Tohru et Yuki s'éloigner, la shaman se précipita à l'extérieur.  
  
Derrière la vitre, le jeune homme aux cheveux orange venait de croiser le regard du chef des Soma mais il fut surpris de voir arriver la jeune Elyan près d'Akito.  
  
Au bruit de pas à peine perceptible de la louve, le jeune homme aux yeux métallique s'était retourné.  
  
« Tiens...tiens ! Luva, quelle bonne surprise ! » déclara t il avec un sourire mesquin.  
  
« Moi ? Une bonne surprise ? Alors je vois que tu m'as totalement pardonné.. »  
  
« Le rêve de la dernière fois m'a fait réfléchir. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu ici... »  
  
« Quelle lucidité ! ricana le jeune Soma. Je voulais juste la voir...cette petite peste. »  
  
La jeune indienne se rapprocha encore plus de lui.  
  
« Laisse la tranquille...c'est compris. Ne t'approche pas ! » feula Luva d'un ton étrange.  
  
« Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant !!? se moqua Akito. Alors que tu n'es pas capable de tenir en laisse les tiens !...Brr, je tremble de terreur devant toi ! »  
  
D'un geste dénudé de délicatesse, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la louve pour l'amener contre son corps.  
  
« ...Tu sais quoi ma belle...Aujourd'hui, tu es encore plus attirante que d'habitude ! Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi...C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois t'énerver. »  
  
L'interpelée n'essayait même pas de lutter contre l'emprise du chef...elle enlaça même ses bras autour d'Akito, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Mais voyons...tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère très cher !...Dis moi Akito, on dirait que tu as vraiment besoin de moi...Tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence ! Il est beau le chef indépendant ! »  
  
Le jeune homme repoussa soudainement la demoiselle, les yeux remplis de colère.  
  
« Arrête ! ! »  
  
« Alors comporte toi mieux ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? ! C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »  
  
Et sans plus attendre, il prit le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
Kyo avait depuis longtemps détourné le regard. Il détestait Akito ! ! Et voulait également détester Luva...mais il n'y arrivait pas comme si tout ceci n'était que du théâtre où il devait jouer le garçon jaloux...Les mains dans ses poches, il continuait son chemin pour passer à côté d'un groupe de garçon.  
  
« Eh ! Vous avez vu ce gars là-bas ? Il n'est pas d'ici à ma connaissance ! »  
  
« Ouais, renchérit un autre. Mais il est avec Luva Elyan ! Vous croyiez que c'est son petit ami ? »  
  
« Vu la manière dont il l'embrasse y'a pas de doute ! ! J'aimerais bien être à sa place ! »  
  
« Tu m'étonnes ! Cette fille, elle est trop super ! »  
  
Paff ! Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, un des élèves s'écroula sous le coup de poing de Kyo.  
  
« Le premier qui ouvre encore sa gueule sur elle je l'envoie à l'hôpital ! ! » Le petit groupe partit le plus vite possible sans demander son reste, car tous savaient que le chat ne rigolait pas.  
  
***  
  
Akito arrêta d'embrasser la jeune indienne.  
  
« ...Alors ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas corrigé mon comportement ? » demanda t il  
  
« Mmm...c'était pas mal...Mais Haru est bien meilleur que toi à ce petit jeu...Dommage pour toi » ajouta la demoiselle en lui tournant le dos.  
  
« Quoi ! ! ! ? ? ? ...Tu...tu t'es moquée de moi ! ! » siffla t il de colère.  
  
Luva s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans sa direction, toujours ce même sourire.  
  
« Non...c'est juste corrigé ton comportement... »  
  
Presque tout le monde avait déjà regagné sa classe, mais une fois hors de vue d'Akito, Luva se laissa glisser le long d'un des murs du couloir. Encore un dérapé de plus ! Comment se contenir ? Et les autres, comment réagiraient ils si elle recommençait ? Comment leur dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute...alors qu'elle restait responsable de ses actes...  
  
« Ce cercle infernal ne terminera donc jamais » murmura t elle à haute voix en se relevant.  
  
***  
  
La sonnerie retentit, indiquant la pause déjeuner et tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle...exceptée la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires, restée à sa place.  
  
Luva fixait le bois de sa table, sans bouger, perdue dans ses pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'interpose entre son regard et son point de mire.  
  
« Ouh ! Ouh ! Allô la lune, ici la terre ! » déclara Arisa.  
  
La jeune Elyan releva la tête : Les deux Soma, Tohru et ses amies se trouvaient là, à côté d'elle...Elle n'était plus seule ! Plus jamais !  
  
Tohru se pencha vers son amie, l'air anxieux.  
  
« Tu sais Luva, il faut le dire quand ça ne va pas, ou si on a fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé...Tu ne peux toujours tout enfermé en toi...Et puis, nous sommes tes amis alors laisse nous partager ce que tu ressens ! Si tu n'es pas bien, on le sait alors n'aie pas peur... »  
  
« Je...je m'excuse, lâcha t elle en un souffle. Je ne mérite pas l'attention que vous me portez ! Je suis odieuse ! Sachez que vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi...c'est de ma faute... »  
  
« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le printemps ? » l'interrompit Kyo.  
  
« ...Oui...pour la plupart des gens, c'est une superbe saison...Mais moi...cette saison influence fortement mon comportement...J'ai des réactions déplacées et impulsives... »  
  
« Et c'est tout ? demanda la Yankee. Alors que moi c'est comme ça toute l'année ? ! Y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! ! »  
  
« ...Sauf si c'est dangereux... » murmura la louve en se relevant.  
  
« Remarque, tu pourrais pas être aussi folle que tête de carotte ! » se moqua Uo.  
  
« C'est bon ! Tais toi maintenant . »  
  
« T'as vu ! Même lui s'en fait pour toi ! ! Il n'est plus capable de me hurler dessus. »  
  
« Quoi ? ! ! ! hurla le chat en rougissant. C'est même pas vrai ! ! »  
  
« D'accord, j'ai rien dit. »  
  
« Venez ! intervint Tohru. J'ai fais plein de petits plats ! »  
  
Toute la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la sortie mais fut bientôt rattrapée par Momji et Haru. Tohru fit les présentations entre les deux nouveaux venus et ses deux amies.   
  
« Hey ! Vous ! Pas d'élèves dans les couloirs pendant le déjeuner » s'égosilla Makoto Takei en fonçant vers le petit groupe.   
  
Mais, lorsqu'il aperçut Yuki et Luva, le président reprit bonne contenance.  
  
« Je suis désolé, j'ai simplement cru que certains nouveaux arrivants ne respectaient pas le règlement !...Mais je ne pensais pas vous voir ici M. Soma et Mlle Elyan. Mais, qu'avez vous autour du cou ? »  
  
« Oh,...et bien, c'est juste un porte-bonheur très précieux à mes yeux... »  
  
« Bon, je veux bien passer parce que c'est vous Mlle Elyan. »  
  
' Ouf, pensa Luva, s'il avait insisté ça m'aurait vraiment embêté.'  
  
« Mr. Takei ! s'exclamèrent en chœur ses deux acolytes qui venaient d'arriver. Vous devriez insister ! ! On ne fait pas de préférantisme ! ! »  
  
Les deux élèves s'approchèrent de Luva pour se poster juste devant elle.  
  
' Quelles idiotes ! ! Que votre jalousie vous emporte ! !'  
  
« Moi je pense que Mr. Takei est trop gentil avec vous ! déclara une des filles qui fixait le petit sachet. En plus, ce n'est même pas un collier. »  
  
Luva soupira et allait leur tourner le dos...Mais...tout se passa très vite. La jeune Elyan n'était pas sur ses gardes avec ces deux élèves. Après tout elles ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de Takei ! Mais aujourd'hui...elles avaient voulu décider quelque chose par elles- même...et ce quelque chose, elles n'avaient pas idée des conséquences ! Au moment où Luva avait tourné la tête, l'une des deux filles avait rapidement empoigné le petit sac et avait tiré dessus...  
  
Dans la confusion la plus extrême, la jeune indienne recula alors que la fille laissait échapper le sachet de ses mains. Le cœur de la jeune Elyan s'arrêta un instant...infini moment désignant le changement brutal qui venait de se produire.  
  
« Le chaos... »  
  
Tous les regardèrent se tournèrent vers Saki qui s'écroula tout à coup, le regard horrifié traduisant une douleur extrême. Uo et Tohru se précipitèrent sur leur amie mais leur attention fut à nouveau attirée par Luva : Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout le monde l'avait aperçu, cet aura qui l'entourait et qui matérialisait une force incroyable et palpable. A peine fut elle résorbée qu'une onde de choc se propagea dans la pièce, en projetant tous les élèves au sol.  
  
Le premier qui se releva fut Kyo : La petite statuette que lui avait offert la shaman l'avait apparemment protégé. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement alors que Takei, ses deux intendantes, Uo et Hana avaient perdu connaissance, quant aux autres ils ouvraient les yeux avec peine. Le chat posa son regard sur Luva, debout, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux et elle baissait la tête. Il avait encore le souffle coupé, de même que Yuki qui se mettait également debout.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange réussit pourtant à aligner quelques mots. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...Luva... »  
  
L'interpelée, toujours immobile, se contenta d'afficher ce qui semblait être un sourire. Puis elle leva la tête vers le chat avec un regard qui l'immobilisa. L'iris de ses yeux était encore devenu plus lumineuse et plus claire avec, à son extrémité , un halo sombre, presque noir comme les flammes de l'enfer. Les canines de la jeune femme étaient devenues légèrement prohiminantes comme celle du chat, ce qui donnait à son sourire un côté sauvage. La jeune Elyan commença à s'étirer tel un animal sortit d'un long sommeil.  
  
« Ah...enfin réveillée ! ! »  
  
Et, sans adresser un regard aux chat, elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'accroupit à côté d'Haru, assis sur le sol, pour lui donner un baiser très sensuel.  
  
« Tu vois ! Tu l'auras eu ton baiser... »  
  
Puis la porte se referma derrière elle laissant une troupe étourdie, encore sous le choc et étonnée.  
  
***  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent lentement, presque mécaniquement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Luva il y a quelques temps. Le souffle des Somas s'arrêta, alors que Kyo ouvrait des yeux ronds en découvrant, autour du sachet ouvert, douze petites boules noires et blanches dont on pouvait presque observer les jumelles, autour du poignée du chat Soma.  
  
***  
  
Hatori était arrivé précipitamment au lycée, après le coup de fil de Yuki. Il avait trouvé tout le petit groupe en état de choc et était venu pour effacer la mémoire de Takei et des deux filles. Saki et Arisa avaient également repris connaissance et la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait ressenti :  
  
« Rien...aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer ce qui s'est passé, avait elle déclaré. C'est comme si Luva avait ressenti tout ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant en même temps... »  
  
Vu comme la situation avait été vécue par tous, Uo en avait déduit que cela avait un rapport avec le côté shaman de la louve, tout comme Hana était télépathe, c'est pourquoi, ne représentant aucun danger pour les Somas, Hatori n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire oublier. Seulement pour Takei et les autres, c'était différent car ils n'étaient pas au courant des pouvoirs shamanique de la jeune Elyan. Une fois les deux amies de Tohru sorti, il s'était occupé des trois témoins importuns.  
  
« D'après ce que vous venez de me raconter, il vaudrait mieux retrouver rapidement Luva » déclara le médecin d'un ton qu'il voulait grave et non anxieux.  
  
« Il faut retourner immédiatement à la maison ! » s'exclama Kyo.  
  
« Alors, je viens avec vous, intervint Tohru. Luva est aussi mon amie...et...l'heure est vraiment grave...Je ne veux pas la laisser tomber. »  
  
« Très bien ! Montez dans la voiture pendant que je préviens vos professeurs de votre absence, ajouta l'homme aux yeux bleu nuit. Quant à Haru et Momji, il vaut mieux que vous restiez au lycée au cas où elle y reviendrait. »  
  
La Mercedes se gara rapidement devant la maison de Shiguré et ses quatre occupants en sortirent pour se précipiter dans la demeure.  
  
« Shiguré ! »  
  
L'écrivain apparut et fut très surpris de voir tout ce monde chez lui.  
  
« Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas vu Luva ? »  
  
« Non, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Tu es sure ? ! » insista le chat.  
  
« Enfin, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai entendu un peu de bruit dans sa chambre...Mais j'ai pensé que c'était le vent. Mais enfin, dites moi ce qui arrive ? ! ! ! »  
  
Pour toute réponse, les trois jeunes lycéens se précipitèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre de l'indienne. Le chat ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Toutes les affaires étaient en chantier, sur le sol, comme après un cambriolage : Luva avait vidé son armoire par terre, il y avait même du verre brisé ! Mais pas de traces de la jeune femme seul son uniforme scolaire s'étendait sur son lit.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! » grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges en descendant les escaliers suivis de Tohru et Yuki.  
  
Shiguré s'était assis sur le canapé, sûrement à cause du choc en entendant les explications plutôt floues d'Hatori. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
« J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien...pourquoi Luva aurait elle changé d'un seul coup ? Elle ne possède pourtant pas de double personnalité ? Et pourquoi maintenant... »  
  
« Je crois que ça a un lien avec le printemps... » murmura Kyo.  
  
« C'est exact. »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée d'où la voix grave et masculine provenait. Devant eux se tenaient trois hommes, dont un fut vite reconnu par les Soma et Tohru.  
  
« Ian ? ! ! »  
  
En effet, Ian se tenait debout le regard sombre, toujours vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise ouverte. A côté de lui, se trouvait un homme d'a peu près le même âge que Shiguré et Hatori, les cheveux châtains jusqu'à ses omoplates retenus en arrière par un catogan, ses yeux d'un vert extrêmement profond et foncés étaient allumés d'une lumière apaisante et fixait Kyo. Quant au dernier inconnu, il devait sûrement avoisiner les 22 ans, les cheveux bruns courts ébouriffés et les yeux d'un noir de jais dont on ne distinguait pas la pupille; son corps semblait musclé sous son pull noir dont la fermeture éclair se situait sur le côté.  
  
Le plus âgé reprit à nouveau la parole :  
  
« Je me nomme Eagle, je crois que vous connaissez déjà Ian et voici Nathanaël... Je crois que nous arrivons trop tard...Luva est ...partie. Nous faisons parti de son clan et en son absence, c'est moi qui bénéficie de l'autorité... »  
  
La main du lion se posa sur l'épaule d'Eagle.  
  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus urgent à faire que des présentations ? ! »  
  
« ...Ils ont le droit de savoir... »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas à nous de tout leur dire » intervint le dénommé Nathanaël d'une voix calme.  
  
« Nous dire quoi ? ! » intervint Kyo en colère.   
  
« Vous apprendre en quoi consiste réellement la malédiction de Luva Elyan... »  
  
***  
  
Plus rien n'existait désormais,... ou alors c'était le contraire et tout prenait une importance folle... Mais pour le moment, le seul à occuper ses pensées était Akito. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac... Qu'elle lui fasse comprendre son désaccord face à ses projets... Il fallait qu'elle lui montre.  
  
D'un bond, Luva escalada le grand portail de la demeure principale des Somas, pour se retrouver à l'intérieur. Tout était calme... faussement tranquille car le jeune femme savait, elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose en ce moment... quelque chose de terrible. Un bruit imperceptible venait de déranger son oreille... un petit cri de détresse.  
  
Sans plus attendre, l'indienne se dirigea où son instinct la menait, au pavillon du chef de clan. Elle fit coulisser précipitamment la porte.  
  
La petite fille venait d'atterrir contre un mur de la pièce et le choc l'avait sonné. Son souffle était saccadé, à la fois par la douleur et la terreur. L'arrivée de la jeune Elyan n'était pas passée inaperçu et le petite fille fixait maintenant désespérément Luva. Akito s'était également retourné vers la shaman, tout en massant son poing.  
  
Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi belle et sombre : le jeune femme portait une jupe ultra courte en cuir noir, lacée sur la cuisse droite, avec des collant résille et des bottes couleur de jais montant jusqu'aux genoux. Son nombril et son ventre étaient découverts, ainsi que son tatouage, et elle portait un haut également noir, aux manches vaporeuses, s'arrêtant son la poitrine de la jeune femme et découvrant ses épaules laiteuses. Enfin, ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par du khôl infiniment couleur ébène et un trait vertical soulignait son œil droit, contrastant avec la couleur irréelle de l'iris. mais aucun sourire n'était affiché sur ses lèvres brillantes et une tension titanesque se dégageait de tout son être.  
  
En croisant son regard, le jeune Soma sut que c'était ce coté sombre qu'il avait toujours deviné, qui se tenait devant lui un coté mesquin et malin... Mais ce regard était tellement rempli de colère qu'il se demanda un instant si il n'allait pas le regretter amèrement.  
  
Aussitôt, Luva s'avança dans la pièce, puis s'adressa à l'enfant d'un ton autoritaire en la relevant.  
  
« Vas-y ! Sors d'ici ! »  
  
« Non ! intervint le chef des Jyunnishi. Je n'en ai pas terminé . »  
  
Sans se préoccuper plus de la remarque du jeune homme, elle répéta :  
  
« J'ai dit, SORS D'ICI ! ! ! »  
  
Devant l'insistance de l'indienne et tant de charisme, Kisa sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte.  
  
Luva riva son regard dans celui d'Akito qui tressaillit.  
  
« Comment oses-tu ? ! » déclara jeune femme dont la voix était soutenue par une sorte de grognement bestial.  
  
« C'est toi qui m'as mis en colère tout à l'heure... C'est de ta faute. »  
  
« Ah... De la colère... Tu appelles ça de la colère ? ! ! ! S'en prendre à une enfant ! ! ! Tu n'as pas trouvé d'adversaire plus redoutable ? ! »  
  
Le chef des Soma commençait à perdre pied face aux ondes que dégageaient Luva et à son ton si inhabituellement mesquin. Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avançait vers lui .  
  
« Et bien tu vois Akito, je suis là et je suis venue pour toi ! ! Alors vas-y, frappe moi ! Allez, qu'est ce que tu attends ? ! »  
  
' Son regard est si froid !' pensa le jeune homme en essayant de reculer.  
  
« Tu ne parles toujours que de toi ! toi et de ta colère ! mais mon pauvre... Tu ne sais rien de la colère... Tu n'as jamais vu de la colère !... Tu n'es rien, même pas capable de me frapper alors que moi, je n'aurais pas autant d'état d'âme ! Alors, tu sens ton sang bouillonner ? ! Vas-y, je sais que ça te fera plaisir ! ! »  
  
La gifle était partie, comme un automatisme. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé aussi mal et jamais on ne l'avait mis tant en colère ! Malgré la force du coup qui aurait fait tomber, ou défigurer n'importe quel Soma, Luva se tenait toujours là et avait à peine tourné la tête... Aucune marque n'était visible sur sa joue et elle dardait toujours Akito de son regard de braise et de son sourire narquois.  
  
« Alors... C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Le maximum de 'colère' ?... Tu veux voir ce qu'est de la colère mon enfant ? »  
  
Le sourire de la demoiselle s'effaça à nouveau et l'atmosphère devint plus tendue.  
  
« Vous êtes tous des pions ! Bande d'abrutis ! Tu crois pouvoir me défier alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? ! ! tu n'es qu'un lâche ! ! ! »  
  
Tout en criant, Luva avait fait s'écraser d'un revers de main la petite table où se trouvaient le thé et quelques ustensiles divers.  
  
Akito ne pouvait plus bouger... il était paralyser, comme si la jeune femme l'avait immobilisé d'une pensée. Déjà, la colère qui l'animait avait largement dépassé celle du jeune homme et cela ne cessait de s'amplifier...  
  
« J'en ai marre de toi et tes caprices ! continua la louve. Tu t'amuses à briser les tiens, mais c'est moi qui vais te briser, tu m'entends. Toi qui n'est même pas capable de me faire du mal et de te faire du mal ! Mon pauvre, tu n'as même pas de véritable pouvoir ! Ton jugement est faussé par tous les gens de ta famille qui ne cessent de répéter les mêmes choses, de vous enfoncer dans votre malédiction ! en fait, tu n'es qu'un pantin ! ! ! »  
  
Tout en parlant, la shaman s'était dirigée vers un couteau sur le sol et s'en était emparée.  
  
« La douleur ? ! Tu fais souffrir les tiens alors que tu n'as jamais souffert comme eux ! Tu connais le dicton qui dit : 'ne fais jamais aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse' ? Alors c'est le moment de montrer que tu es fort. »  
  
Les yeux d'Akito étaient obstinément ouverts, fixés sur le couteau, alors que Luva le poussait violemment par terre. Hatori n'était pas là,... il était seul. Allait-il mourir comme ça ?  
  
« Tu sais à quoi ressemble le sang ? ! Hein ? ! ! A ça ! ! ! »  
  
La jeune femme leva l'arme dans les airs pour l'abattre... Lui, il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux... Mais au lieu de se planter dans son corps, le couteau avait traversé de part en part la main de Luva, posée au sol.  
  
Pas un seul cri de douleur, juste du sang sui commençait à se répandre partout et à imbiber le kimono du jeune Soma.  
  
Akito tremblait... oui, il tremblait de peur et de dégoût... Il avait voulu voir le coté ténébreux de Luva, mais jamais il n'avait pensé voir un être si fort, si puissant, si bouleversant.  
  
L'indienne détacha l'arme avec un petit sourire, laissant apparaître ses deux canines.  
  
« Tu vois Akito ! Tu vois tout ce que peut faire l'esprit... mon esprit. Il suffit de me dire que je n'ai rien senti pour que la douleur disparaisse. Un peu de concentration et tout est à ma portée... »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires porta sa main à sa bouche pour lécher sa plaie.  
  
« Tu sais quel goût a le sang ? Un goût de victoire, de chasse... Ca réveille tous mes sens animal... »  
  
La voix de la demoiselle se faisait plus douce... comme un murmure qui hantait l'esprit d'Akito.  
  
« Tu es peut être jaloux... Tu voulais que ce soit ta main qui soit dans cet état ?... Mais je ne suis pas comme ça moi... La douleur du corps s'estompe, ça n'aurait pas été marrant ! par contre, celle de l'esprit est immortelle ! »  
  
Le chef des Somas était toujours au sol et Luva s'installa à califourchon sur son torse. Elle s'approcha lentement de son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et toujours aussi douces, et jamais Akito n'avait vécu pareil baiser...  
  
Pourtant, il n'en profitait pas... totalement cloué sur place par cette aura intense.  
  
« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petit être ? tu n'aimes pas mon baiser ? !... Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ?... Que je t'appartienne... Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote Akito et cela fait longtemps que je connais tes projets à mon égard... Tu voulais que je sois à toi pour m'épouser, ainsi tu serais devenu également chef de mon clan et il ne me restait plus qu'à me soumettre... Et puis, tu voulais également devenir immortel, non ? Et oui, je sais qu'un enfant aurait pu t'offrir cela... un petit bébé... ton propre sang, ta propre chair qui aurait perpétué ta lignée... De plus, il aurait également possédé ma force ... Et bien arrête de tirer cette tête ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire ? ! Je ne t'aime pas comme ça Akito ! et toi, tu m'as toujours désiré, comme tous les autres, mais pour ce qui est de m'aimer, il faudrait peut être d'abord me 'voir' ! »  
  
« Arrête..., murmura le jeune homme en un souffle. S'il te plaît, arrête. »  
  
« Tu me supplies maintenant ? ! Et as tu entendu les supplications de cette petite fille que tu battais ? Allons, j'ai encore un petit cadeau pour toi...Tu sais, mon esprit me permet de voir toute sorte de choses...même l'avenir. Alors, tu veux voir le tien, mon cher ? Le voilà. »  
  
Et sans plus attendre, la jeune Elyan posa sa main sur la joue du chef et elle partagea ainsi les images de son esprit.  
  
*Akito voyait la scène, mais n'était que spectateur. Un autre Akito était allongé dans le lit, le teint encore plus pâle, alors qu'Hatori à son chevet était en train de l'ausculter. Mais soudain, la poitrine du jeune homme cessa de se lever... : Akito venait de rendre son dernier souffle.  
  
« Ouf ! Il était temps ! » s'exclama Hatori en se relevant.  
  
Adossé contre la porte, Shiguré esquissa un sourire.  
  
« Nous voilà tranquille ! Il aurait du mourir plus tôt, je commençais à me lasser de cette petite mascarade ! Tu aurais même pu abréger ses souffrances. »  
  
« Oui mais... »  
  
Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant paraître Yuki, Kyo et Tohru.  
  
« Alors ? demanda le chat. Ca y est ? On peut faire la fête ? »  
  
« Oui, déclara le chien. Tu vas pouvoir enfin intégrer le clan des douze mon cher. »  
  
« Oui, il vaudrait mieux le laisser seul maintenant, intervint Tohru en prenant la main de Yuki. Ca ne le changera pas de d'habitude. »  
  
Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, et Hatori referma la porte en disant :  
  
« Bye Akito... Et bon séjour en Enfer... »  
  
***  
  
Eagle s'avança le premier vers les Somas, suivi des deux autres, sachant parfaitement que sans explication, aucun des étrangers ne pourrait savoir où se trouvait leur chef.  
  
« Luva perd tout contrôle, déclara t il d'une voix sombre. Au printemps, toutes les émotions enfouies en elle se décuplent. De plus, elle perd toute faculté à se transformer en louve. En gardant son apparence humaine, Luva ne peut canaliser son énergie et ce qu'elle ressent, c'est pour cela qu'elle devient dangereuse : C'est sa malédiction. »  
  
Personne ne prononçait un seul mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant, lorsque la voix de Nathanaël s'éleva dans la pièce, tout le monde écouta attentivement sans lever la tête.  
  
« Je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais malgré ce changement brutal, c'est toujours Luva ! Elle reste la même...seulement c'est un de ses autres côtés.. »  
  
Le jeune Américain aux yeux noirs de jais posa son regard sur le poing de Kyo qui ne cessait de se resserrer.  
  
« Luva souffre...tous les jours de sa vie. Mais elle se tait...renferme ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, sa colère, sa peur, sa tristesse, toutes ses émotions fortes qui parasitent son apparence humaine... Ainsi enfermés ses sentiments se renforcent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et se ternissent, ce sont le poids de ses responsabilités. Elle n'a pas le droit de faillir et elle le sait...c'est triste mais tout cela ressort au printemps, bien différents de ses émotions initiales... »  
  
« Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle a déjà fait ? » intervint Ian.  
  
Yuki releva la tête pour répondre.  
  
« Elle a embrassé...Haru. »  
  
« Ouf, soupira le lion. Je croyais vraiment qu'on était arrivé trop tard ! Mais elle n'a rien fait, ajouta t il en fixant le chat Soma. C'est juste un jeu pour elle ! Luva n'a jamais embrassé d'elle même qui que ce soit...à part au printemps mais ce n'est pas grave car c'est juste pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens ! Ca ne veut absolument pas dire qu'elle aime ce gars ! Par contre, le plus inquiétant serait qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un ' hors printemps' ».  
  
Kyo sursauta un instant en se souvenant du baiser des thermes. Avait il une réelle importance ? D'après Ian...que devait il en déduire ?...  
  
Mais l'heure n'était pas à ses tergiverences ! ! Le jeune homme se leva en s'approchant du lion en lui tendant le petit sachet de Luva dans lequel il avait placé les douze boules.  
  
« Et c'est quoi ça ? ! »  
  
L'interpelé prit le petit sac dans les mains.  
  
« Son talisman...ces douze boules ont été confectionnées dans les douze totems entourant notre demeure et représentent les signes indiens. Ils possèdent le pouvoir de contenir les émotions de Luva pour éviter que son côté sombre ne s'éveille ! Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à le lui faire porter avant qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises... »  
  
« Des bêtises ?... »  
  
« Vous n'avez vraiment pas idée d'où elle a pu partir ? demanda Eagle. Ou quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu défier... »  
  
Tout les Somas sursautèrent en même temps en s'exclamant :  
  
« Akito ! ! »  
  
Clap, clap, clap, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit où venaient les applaudissements.  
  
« Bravo ! Mais vous en avez mis du temps ! » se moqua Luva, assises sur la rambarde de l'escalier.  
  
La jeune femme sauta en bas, alors que tous la dévisagèrent à cause de sa tenue.  
  
« Tiens, tiens...Même ces petits trouillards se sont déplacés ! Vous me faites honneur. »  
  
Ian allait répliquer mais se ravisa, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. C'est alors que tous les regards se fixèrent sur la main ensanglantée de l'indienne. Tohru poussa un petit cri.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! » demanda Nathanaël.  
  
« Je vois que tu t'inquiètes toujours autant pour moi, mon cher ! Mais vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre...Akito par exemple... »  
  
« Aktio ? ! » s'exclama Hatori en se levant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ! » intervint Ian.  
  
« Vous voulez surtout savoir si ce n'est pas son sang que j'ai sur la main ! Je serais toi Hatori, je me dépêcherais de retourner au manoir...juste comme ça... »  
  
Le médecin se précipita à l'extérieur. On entendit les pneus de sa voiture crisser.  
  
« P...pourquoi ? » murmura Shiguré.  
  
Luva serra son poing, ce qui accentua l'hémorragie de sa main.  
  
« Cet imbécile...j'étais juste venu lui parler...Mais...je ne supporte pas qu'on batte une enfant...Il a simplement eu ce qu'il méritait ! C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut faire croire avec un peu d'imagination et de pouvoir. »  
  
« Arrête ! » hurla le lion.  
  
« Luva, tu as besoin d'être soignée et..., » commença Nathanaël.  
  
« Ne m'approchez pas ! feûla la jeune femme. Vous me faites tous rire ! Alors que vous ne savez rien de ce que je ressens ! ! ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? ! répondit Ian. Et eux, tu t'es demandé ce qu'ils ressentent ? » ajouta t il en s'approchant de Tohru et Yuki.  
  
D'un bond, la shaman se plaça entre les Somas et le jeune homme.  
  
« Je t'interdis de les approcher ! Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur eux. »  
  
Sa réaction surpris tout le monde.  
  
« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'inquiéter comme ça pour quelqu'un ! »  
  
« ...Je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils ressentent, murmura t elle d'une voix grave. Ils ont peur...peur de moi, et ils sont complètement déboussolés...Je les comprends ! Et je n'empêche personne de me détester ! »  
  
La jeune Elyan tourna ensuite la tête vers le plus âgé des siens.  
  
« Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas venus pour discuter ! »  
  
« Non, répondit l'interpelé. Nous sommes là pour te ramener à la maison et pour te rendre ton talisman. C'est pour cela que j'ai emmené Ian et Nathanaël avec moi. »  
  
Le rire de Luva se fit à nouveau entendre.  
  
« Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont pouvoir m'arrêter ! Désolée les gars mais trouvez autre chose ! »  
  
« On était sure que tu dirais cela, intervint Ian d'une voix sombre et triste. Mais notre décision est prise. »  
  
« Luva,...Sara, Kelyan et Katy s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi, ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux ébènes. Ce serait tellement simple si... »  
  
« Je me laissais faire, termina la jeune indienne. Vous me fatiguez avec vos sermons ! On n'échappe pas à ce que l'on est ! Ni à ce qu'on a fait ! En résumé, je crois que vous allez devoir vous mouiller, car je ne reviendrais pas de mon plein gré. J'espère que vous vous êtes entraînés car même en vous transformant, ça ne suffirait pas ! ! ! »  
  
Et sans prévenir, Luva traversa la porte pour se retrouver à l'extérieur puis elle ajouta avant de disparaître :  
  
« La chasse est ouverte ! ! »  
  
Aucun des Soma ni Tohru n'avait prononcé un mot, totalement impuissant devant ce spectacle et prisonniers d'une force qui les immobilisait dans leurs positions.  
  
Eagle échangea un dernier regard avec Ian et Nathanaël avant que ceux ci disparaissent à leur tour.  
  
Puis, l'homme se tourna vers ses hôtes qui avaient repris possession de leur corps et esprit.  
  
« Je reste ici, au cas où elle reviendrait. »  
  
« C'est...C'est Luva, murmura Kyo contre toute attente. C'est bien elle mais...elle souffre... »  
  
Ses paroles firent sursauter Eagle.  
  
« J'avais oublié que tu étais des nôtres ! Par conséquences, tu es lié à notre chef...Nous sommes tous conscients que cette épreuve est dure à supporter. Mais elle l'est encore plus pour Luva...Quand à Ian et Nathanaël, on n'a plus qu'à attendre leur retour. »  
  
« Ian est fort, ajouta Yuki. Il devrait la ramener. »  
  
Le regard de l'étranger se ternit à nouveau.  
  
« C'est vrai...Nathanaël l'est encore plus...Mais la puissance de Luva les surpasse tous les deux. Déjà qu'il est très difficile de la battre en temps normal...Si elle veut vraiment combattre de toutes ses forces, sachez que ça reste très risqué pour les deux autres combattants ! Et encore ! J'espère qu'elle n'utilisera pas ses pouvoirs shamanique...Moi je ne sais pas me battre...et je reste là, impuissant, à attendre l'issus de ce combat, de cette journée...tout en sachant parfaitement que rien...rien ne sera jamais plus pareil... »  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Je salue tous ceux qui ont réussi à lire ce chapitre jusque là !  
  
Désolée de le couper ainsi ! ! Mais il est très long !  
  
Merci pour tout vos messages et encouragements !  
  
Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'ai vraiment mis toute mon énergie dans ce chapitre et j'espère que le résultat vous satisfait !  
  
Hein quoi ? J'entends rien !  
  
Alors SVP reviewez ! ! J'en ai vraiment besoin pour avoir le courage d'écrire la suite. Je vous fais à tous plein de bisous en vous remerciant. Merci surtout à ma Katynouche que j'adore et qui m'inspire beaucoup.  
  
A +  
  
Galya 


	14. Printemps part 2

Chapitre 12 : Printemps ( 2nde partie )  
  
Deux enfants de neuf ans sortaient tranquillement de la forêt épaisse de pins parfumés en cette fin de journée d'automne. Le vent froid s'engouffrait dans la cime des arbres ainsi que dans les cheveux ivoires de la petite fille, suivie de près par un petit garçon couvert de boue aux yeux verts pétillants. Deux loups flanqués les suivaient du regard.  
  
« Allez Luva, dis moi comment tu fais pour toujours gagner ! » intervint le garçon en marchant à grand pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage en porcelaine de l'interpelée.  
  
« C'est un secret Kelyan... »  
  
« Arrête de dire tout le temps ça ! Et pis d'abord c'est pas juste... »  
  
Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage du petit indien, ce qui fit rire Luva qui le prit par la main.  
  
« Allez, dépêche toi ! Sinon Maman va nous disputer ! ! »  
  
« Ta mère ne nous dispute jamais...Elle est trop gentille...D'ailleurs regarde, c'est elle là-bas. »  
  
En effet, au loin on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'une femme, se découpant devant une immense demeure parmi douze totems.  
  
Luva se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction, suivi de Kelyan.  
  
Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant Nakia pour reprendre leurs souffles puis levèrent la tête vers le chef de Clan.  
  
Son visage si doux, et toujours illuminé d'un sourire chaleureux et protecteur semblait différent. Les deux enfants mirent quelques secondes à apercevoir la tristesse de son regard et Luva remarqua que les yeux de sa mère étaient rougis, sûrement par des larmes précédemment versées.  
  
« ...Luva...il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose, murmura Nakia d'une voix brisée. »  
  
La petite fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer en écoutant attentivement sa mère.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t elle de plus en plus angoissée...Dis moi Maman. »  
  
Une bourrasque de vent s'interposa pendant un instant entre la mère et la fille, accompagnées de quelques feuilles d'érables rougeoyantes.  
  
Sans plus attendre, Luva s'avança et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne en plongeant son regard lumineux dans les yeux humides de Nakia.  
  
« Je...enfin...ton père... »  
  
« ...Non... »  
  
La petite fille lâcha la main de l'indienne. Nakia connaissait parfaitement le regard de sa fille...si perçant et brillant...Pourtant, elle s'était sentie comme impuissante face à cette si on pénétrait son esprit, qu'on lisait en elle...Etait-ce sa Luva qui avait fait cela inconsciemment ? La femme aux cheveux ébènes se laissa tomber à genoux alors que sa fille disparaissait en pleurant vers la forêt. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues mais la main qui se posa sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées. Kelyan se tenait toujours en face d'elle, le regard interrogateur...Lui, il ne savait pas...et il fallait lui expliquer.  
  
« ...C'est Ethan, murmura la chef de clan. Il était parti en voyage d'affaires...et puis lors du retour, il y a eu un problème sur son vol...Son avion s'est écrasé... »  
  
' Luva ! pensa t elle...Elle a tout vu !...Mais comment ! Comment a t elle fait pour lire dans mes pensées alors que je suis la plus puissante du Clan ! Elle sait désormais que nous sommes seules...'  
  
Nakia se remémora la nuit de la naissance de sa fille, alors que la vieille femme de réserve indienne se tenait à ses côtés. Elle était connue pour sa sagesse et ses dons de voyance.  
  
« Cette enfant sera puissante, avait elle déclaré de sa voix rauque. Les loups blancs sont extrêmement rares. De plus, naître le soir de pleine lune est un signe. Elle sera amené à faire de grandes choses...peut-être belles...peut-être terribles...Mais son souvenir restera à jamais graver dans votre clan comme étant celui d'un être sans pareil... »  
  
Etait ce cela dont elle avait parlé ? Luva pouvait elle lire dans les pensées ? Oui...mais elle aussi avait ce don...Mais si jeune ! Nakia savait désormais...elle savait qu'en contre partie de sa puissance, la vie s'acharnerait sur Luva...Serait elle assez forte pour surmonter ces obstacles ?  
  
Les mains de Tohru ne cessaient de trembler sur ses genoux. Personne n'osait sortir un mot pour briser le silence qui les oppressait tous, prisonniers de la toile tissée par l'angoisse de l'attente. Kyo s'était levé et faisait les cents pas pendant qu'Eagle, adossé contre le mur tentait tant bien que mal à sortir toute inquiétude de son esprit.  
  
« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! hurla le chat en faisant sursauter les autres. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont partis. »  
  
Eagle aurait voulu le rassurer mais il était vrai que l'attente ne jouait pas en sa faveur.  
  
« Calme toi, intervint Shiguré. Ca ne changera rien de t'exciter. »  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges sauta d'un bond sur son cousin en le prenant par le col.  
  
« Ah ouais ! Luva est devenue incontrôlable et serait prête à faire n'importe quoi ! ! ! ? Et toi, tu veux rester calme ! ! »  
  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se retourna, l'étranger le fixait calmement, comme pour l'apaiser...Mais tout deux tournèrent tout à coup la tête vers la porte. On entendit un bruit et tout le monde se leva.  
  
La porte coulissa doucement et Tohru ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, totalement paniquée.  
  
Deux ombres se dessinèrent puis s'effondrèrent sur le sol en haletant. Nathanaël était recouvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et recouverts de poussière et de sang, et la sueur imbibait son visage. Le lion qui l'accompagnait s'était couché au sol, tout en léchant une des blessures de sa patte.  
  
La jeune Honda poussa un petit cri alors qu'Eagle se précipitait sur ses amis, suivi par les Soma.  
  
« Je...je suis désolé, murmura le jeune Nathanaël Dranzel. On n'a pas réussi à la ramener. »  
  
« C'est à moi de m'excuser, intervint aussitôt le plus âgé des maudits de Luva. Je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser y aller...Je n'ai jamais vu Luva comme ça...j'aurais dû vous retenir. »  
  
Puis, il se tourna vers Ian.  
  
« Pourquoi t'es tu transformé ? Elle t'a grièvement blessé ? »  
  
Le lion hocha négativement la tête.  
  
« ...J'ai...j'ai peur. »  
  
La voix du jeune Bogota s'éteignit.  
  
Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux des autres était vraiment stupéfiant. Luva avait terrassé deux des siens, deux hommes entraînés et forts qui paraissaient désormais incapables de faire quoique ce soit. Eux aussi ressentaient de la peur, une peur sans nom qui leur tiraillait les entrailles...  
  
« Elle aussi a peur... »  
  
L'intervention de Kyo surpris totalement les autres et tout les regards se rivèrent sur lui.  
  
« Luva a peur...et elle a mal ! Elle n'aime pas vous faire du mal...mais elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. »  
  
Le poing de Kyo se resserra alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.  
  
« Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya Ian  
  
Le chat ne se retourna pas, tout en continuant à marcher de plus en plus rapidement, il déclara :  
  
« Je vais la chercher. »  
  
« Non, arrête ! » hurla Yuki en essayant de le poursuivre.  
  
Tohru se laissa glisser sur le canapé.  
  
Une main empoigna la jambe du rat qui posa un regard perdu et interrogateur sur Nathanaël qui venait de le retenir.  
  
« Laisse le... »  
  
« Mais...Mais »  
  
« ...Il la comprend...il la ressent. Jamais aucun de nous n'a eu ce pouvoir... »  
  
L'emprise du jeune Dranzel se desserra alors que le jeune Soma s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
  
« Tohru, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de pansements et de compresses » déclara t il calmement.  
  
La jeune Honda disparut aussitôt à l'étage...  
  
Kyo courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en observant le ciel qui menaçait de gronder et pleurait ses premières larmes. Il allait droit devant, sans savoir où si ses jambes et son esprit connaissaient le chemin à prendre pour retrouver Luva. En un instant, le ciel fut déchiré par la lumière aveuglante d'un éclair alors que le bruit sourd du tonnerre retentissait, faisant vibrer la terre. C'était comme si la Terre se mettait également en colère...Cela avait il un rapport avec l'indienne ? Le chat s'ébroua pour essayer de se débarrasser des multiples gouttes qui imprégnaient son corps et ses vêtements et dont les arbres de la forêt ne constituaient qu'un infime obstacle.  
  
Bientôt, à bout de souffle, le jeune homme s'arrêta haletant, essayant de se soutenir au tronc d'un vieil arbre alors que ses pieds glissaient dans la fange de la forêt.  
  
Il fixa longtemps le sol glaiseux avant de lever le regard sur la silhouette se tenant à une dizaine de mètres de lui.  
  
« Tu es venu pour subir le même sort que les autres ? » demanda avec ironie Luva qui lui tournait le dos.  
  
Pas de réponse. Kyo, tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration fit un pas en avant, faisant craquer une brindille.  
  
« Ne t'approche pas ! ! » hurla la jeune femme en lui faisant volte face pour le fixer avec ses yeux de démon.  
  
Le chat essaya d'ignorer le regard menaçant de la louve qui lui faisait perdre pied. Il avait peur...il en était certain...Mais au-delà de ce sentiment qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose...de la compassion ? de la tristesse ? de la compréhension ? Il ne pouvait le définir totalement mais il le sentait...il la sentait, Luva...elle vivait en lui...elle aussi avait peur...non, elle était terrifiée.  
  
Le jeune Soma réitéra son geste pour parvenir à une moindre distance de l'indienne. Luva avait brandi son poing, puis avait reculé, hésitante.  
  
« Tu...tu as mal Luva... »  
  
Kyo avait lentement tendu sa main vers elle, mais à peine l'avait il effleuré que la jeune femme l'avait projeté contre un arbre d'un seul mouvement. Le rouquin se releva péniblement sans broncher tout en massant sa nuque douloureuse.  
  
« Je veux t'aider... »  
  
« Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Vous vous moquez tous de moi ! ! ! Avec vos sourires qui sonnent faux, vous ne cherchez qu'à profiter de moi ! ! ! Y en a marre que vous ne protégiez que vos petits intérêts...Toi aussi tu es comme eux...mais moi je connais tes points faibles. Et oui, toi aussi tu possèdes un véritable aspect, n'est ce pas ? ! »  
  
A cette déclaration le jeune homme se raidit.  
  
« Et je sais également que c'est le bracelet que tu porte qui t'empêche de te transformer...mm, je pourrais te l'ôter. »  
  
Le chat ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.  
  
« Ne fais pas ça, murmura t il. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envi de le faire. Tu ne veux pas non plus blesser les autres... »  
  
« Ah oui ? ! Tu sais mieux que moi ce que je pense ! ! » se moqua Luva.  
  
« ...Je suis peut-être plus proche de toi que tu ne le penses...Mais si j'ai tord, montre le moi ! Vas y, frappe moi ! »  
  
Dans un feulement de colère, l'indienne s'élança vers le chat mais son poing passa à quelques millimètres du jeune homme. Kyo n'avait pas bougé, ni prononcé un mot, il se contentait de chercher le regard de la demoiselle cachée sous ses cheveux mouillés.  
  
« Je...je te déteste. »  
  
La phrase prononcée par la louve avait été dite sur un ton différent...plus triste.  
  
Sans plus attendre le jeune Soma prit le menton de Luva entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le fixer. Certes, ses yeux étaient encore pâle entourés de flammes noires, mais ils étaient cependant moins menaçants s'il restait un espoir.  
  
« Vas y ! Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi que tu me détestes, que tu voulais blesser tes amis ! Dis moi que tu nous hais tous... »  
  
Pendant un mot, Kyo resta plongé dans les prunelles lumineuses de la louve, partageant ses pensées, ses émotions, sa douleur, ses faiblesses,...jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme baisse le regard.  
  
« Moi...moi je...voulais juste être un maudit comme les autres, lâcha t elle dans un souffle ? J'ai fais des choses dont tu n'as pas idée Kyo. »  
  
« ...Mais tu n'es pas seule. »  
  
« Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives toujours là où les autres échouent ? » murmura t elle en se laissant glisser au sol et dans les bras du chat.  
  
Le jeune Soma resta ainsi sans bouger, les bras enlacés autour des épaules de Luva, sentant le souffle de l'indienne sur sa nuque.  
  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la jeune Elyan était redevenue normale, sans l'aide d'un quelconque talisman.  
  
« Pourquoi arrives tu à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Jamais personne , à part ma mère n'a été capable de me comprendre et de m'apaiser. »  
  
Kyo fut surpris de distinguer parmi la pluie, la larme glissait sur la joue de Luva. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, et apparemment la louve fut également surprise de sa propre réaction, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.  
  
Pleurer...Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle avait cru épuiser son stock de larmes. Et Kyo qui la serrait dans ses bras comme une enfant qu'on cherche à bercer...  
  
Pour la seconde fois, Luva détourna le regard face à celui de Kyo.  
  
« Une autre partie de ma malédiction a fait que l'on ne peut m'aimer. »  
  
Le chat écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Mais tes amis t'aiment. »  
  
« Non, je ne parle pas d'amitié, mais d'amour. Personne n'arrive à lire entre les lignes et tout le monde se contente d'apprécier mon apparence, sans s'attarder sur mon âme : A ce stade, ce n'est que du désir, pas de l'amour. Je déteste le désir des gens...personne ne me voit donc personne ne peut m'aimer. »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires se releva en se libérant de l'étreinte de Kyo qui était resté assis. La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais tous deux étaient totalement trempés. « Merci Kyo...Sans toi, je ne serais jamais redevenue normale et je n'aurais pu extérioriser mes sentiments les plus profonds. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot après le mal que je viens de faire mais je me sens mieux...plus libre, grâce à toi. Maintenant, il faut que j'assume jusqu'au bout et répare mes erreurs. Les miens ont besoin de moi, il faut retourner à la maison... »  
  
La jeune Elyan allait s'en aller quant une main la retint par le poignet. Le chat s'était relevé et la fixait désormais de ses yeux pourpres.  
  
« Je...je...moi, je vois en toi... »  
  
Qu'avait il voulu dire par là ? Est-ce que Kyo pouvait réellement l'apprécier après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit ? Alors qu'elle se détestait elle-même...  
  
La main que le jeune Soma glissa dans la sienne la fit reprendre ses esprits.  
  
« Allez, dépêche toi ! On rentre rassurer les autres ! » s'exclama le chat de son ton bourru habituel.  
  
Ca y est, Kyo était redevenu le petit chat normal, gêné. Luva sourit en le suivant.  
  
Pour ce qui était de son véritable aspect, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait agit en harmonie avec lui, comme ci cette part de son être voulait également sauver Luva. Son véritable aspect réagissait face à la jeune femme mais pas pour la rejeter comme le pensait Kyo au début...il était désormais sûr que c'était leur ressemblance qui le rapprochait de l'indienne...peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir véritablement se comprendre.  
  
Luva s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la maison de Shiguré. Kyo la fixa d'un regard interloqué. La jeune Elyan savait que ses maudits avaient senti son nouveau changement, que ce soit ceux qui se trouvaient derrière cette porte, ou les autres qui étaient restés en Amérique, comme Kelyan...Bientôt...tout serait terminé...a jamais. Mais elle devait faire face à ce qu'elle avait fait ou détruit.  
  
Et Kyo qui la regardait pour lui redonner courage...lui-même ne savait pas, il n'imaginait pas ce qui allait se passer...elle allait devoir à nouveau tout perdre.  
  
C'est d'une main tremblante que la louve fit coulisser la porte d'entrée. Luva, suivie du chat, pénétra dans le salon sous les yeux inquiets des autres. En voyant qu'elle était redevenue normale, les Soma et Tohru poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. L'indienne leur adressa un demi sourire, incertain pour leur confirmer le changement puis elle posa ses yeux sur les siens. Ian était redevenu normal et avait été soigné par Tohru, tout comme Nathanaël qui était couché sur le canapé, tout deux recouverts de bandages. Ceux-ci, au début, n'osèrent fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux et se contentaient de baiser le regard. Seul Eagle prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras avec des larmes de soulagement. Luva referma son étreinte sur les épaules de l'homme.  
  
« Je...je suis désolée, lâcha t elle dans un murmure quasi inaudible. Je n'étais plus moi-même. »  
  
« Tu nous as fais vraiment peur...Mais comment ?...alors que tu n'avais plus ton talisman. »  
  
La jeune Elyan prit le petit sac que lui tendit Eagle pour l'attacher autour du cou, tout en ajoutant :  
  
« Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. »  
  
Puis, se libérant de l'étreinte de son maudit, elle se dirigea vers Nathanaël pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et plonger ses yeux dans le regard ténèbre du jeune homme.  
  
Le jeune Dranzel n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être très bavard avec Luva pour communiquer avec elle. Les silences étaient souvent plus instructifs que les mots. De sa main, il caressa avec délicatesse la joue de l'indienne qui ferma un instant les yeux. Nathanaël avait beau être imposant par sa carrure et sa taille, il était sûrement la personne la plus douce que la jeune femme ait connu chez elle.  
  
Les deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses épaules la firent rouvrir les yeux. Luva tourna la tête vers Ian qui affichait une moue boudeuse signifiant qu'il ne savait comment s'y prendre avec elle pour lui montrer son soulagement mais également sa réprobation. Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours, la jeune Elyan posa sa main sur celle du lion accompagné d'un petit « sorry » ( désolée)  
  
Mais les retrouvailles furent bientôt coupées par la voix de Eagle, brisant le silence.  
  
« Maintenant que tu es revenue, je pense qu'ils ont droit à des explications. »  
  
Les trois étrangers posèrent alors sur Luva un regard extrêmement douloureux alors que les Soma et Tohru semblaient ne pas comprendre.  
  
L'indienne soupira en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Ian.  
  
« Je sais...déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires en se tournant vers les Soma et Tohru. Après tout ce que vous venez de subir par ma faute, vous avez le droit de savoir...Si je vous dis cela, ce n'est pas pour obtenir une quelconque pitié ou même pour adoucir ce que j'ai fais...mais même si j'avais préféré garder tout cela pour moi, je crois qu'il est nécessaire de mettre au clair certains détails de mon passé et de ma malédiction...Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas m'interrompre...ensuite rien ne sera jamais pareil. »  
  
Tout le monde écoutait attentivement ce que disait la jeune Elyan, et même si une multitude de questions brûlaient leurs lèvres, ils se ravisèrent tous de les poser.  
  
« Mon histoire se passe il y a de cela cinq ans, alors que j'avais douze ans... »  
  
Début du flash-back.  
  
En cette journée ensoleillée mais quelque peu froide, deux personnes venaient de sortir de l'immense demeure, située à l'orée de la forêt. La jeune fille aux cheveux ivoires de douze ans ferma les yeux pour humer l'air apportant de multiples senteurs.  
  
« Ca y est ! s'exclama t elle. C'est le printemps aujourd'hui. »  
  
L'enfant s'étira comme un chat tout en faisant face au soleil alors que l'indienne aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux jaunes foncés qui l'accompagnait se mettait à rire. Luva se mit à tourner sur elle-même en souriant, pour faire à chaque fois face à un nouveau totem qu'elle salua de manière royale.  
  
« Hey ! Luva ! N'oublie pas le mien ! » hurla un garçon aux yeux verts d'une des fenêtres du premier étage.  
  
« Tu ne viens pas avec nous Kelyan ? » demanda Nakia  
  
« Vous rigolez ! Il fait froid ! ! Je préfère rester au chaud ! ! » ajouta l'indien en faisant la moue.  
  
« Alors à tout à l'heure ! » s'écria Luva en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
Les deux femmes passèrent entre le totem de l'ours et du corbeau pour se diriger vers la forêt.  
  
« Dis maman, tu penses qu'on les réunira tout les maudits ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas...l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, j'ai localisé le lion et j'ai envoyé le père de Nathanaël en Afrique. »  
  
« Ca va être génial ! ! Un en plus de Nath, Kelyan, Eagle et Sara ! Tu pense qu'il m'aimera bien ? »  
  
Nakia adressa un sourire chaleureux à sa fille.  
  
« Bien sure ! Tu es trop mimi ! ! Mais quand même un peu trop mûre pour ton âge ! »  
  
« Ah bon, c'est mal... »  
  
« Non, mais je ne t'ai pas vu grandir. Depuis la mort de ton père, le temps file... »  
  
Toutes deux allaient pénétrer dans la forêt lorsqu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, faisant s'enfuir tous les oiseaux se reposant dans les pins. Luva sursauta.  
  
« C'était quoi ? ! ! Maman ! ! »  
  
Les yeux de Nakia s'assombrirent  
  
« ...un chasseur...Cette réserve est pourtant protégée ! » s'exclama la femme en s'élançant dans le bois, suivie de sa fille.  
  
Un deuxième coup de feu retentit, plus net, plus près. Nakia s'arrêta, imitée par Luva : A cinquante mètres environ se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, armé d'un fusil et à ses pieds se trouvait le corps inanimé d'un loup.  
  
« Yepa, s'étrangla Luva. Il a tué Yepa. »  
  
En une seconde, la jeune fille terrorisée s'était transformée en une jeune louve blanche.  
  
« Luva, calme toi ! Essaie de te retransformer » déclara sa mère en voyant le chasseur arriver vers elles, attiré par les bruits.  
  
L'enfant avait beau faire tout les efforts du monde, elle ne pouvait se défaire de son apparence animale...et ce chasseur qui approchait. Si jamais il la voyait, elle serait une cible facile, surtout qu'une fourrure si pure était extrêmement rare. Même si Nakia s'interposait, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à l'homme.  
  
Luva ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsque sa mère se transforma en une louve à la fourrure ébène.  
  
« Ecoute, lui murmura t elle. Je vais faire diversion...toi, contente toi de courir jusqu'à la maison. »  
  
Luva acquiesça légèrement de la tête alors que Nakia bondissait face au chasseur. L'homme et l'animal restèrent un instant sans bouger, à se fixer. Le chasseur admirait la beauté du loup noir et son regard étrange et captivant. Puis l'animal se mit à fuir en zigzagant entre les arbres, empêchant ainsi l'homme de tirer. Luva, de son côté, essayait de courir aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient. Mais son corps lui paraissait soudain infiniment lourd, la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles la ralentissait.  
  
Le coup de feu qui retentit, lui vrilla les oreilles et la fit s'effondrer au sol...La louve blanche haletait et tremblait de tout son corps, et elle mit quelques temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée...Mais pourtant, cette douleur entre les côtes ! !...elle la sentait...Soudain, l'inéluctable vérité lui traversa l'esprit. Dans un soubresaut, elle se releva et se mit à courir droit devant elle, les yeux exorbités par la nausée qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. C'est un cri mi humain, mi animal qui sortit de sa gueule en déchirant le silence, faisant sursauté le chasseur se trouvant à quelques mètres. Luva ne put s'empêcher de rendre en aperçevant le corps agonisant d'un loup noir au pied de l'homme...Bientôt, sous le regard horrifié du chasseur, Nakia reprit forme humaine. Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur sa fille, avec un petit sourire d'habitude si rassurant, signifiant « sois courageuse ma fille ! » puis ses paupières se fermèrent définitivement et sa tête, inanimée, bascula lourdement à terre.  
  
« Qu'est...qu'est-ce que... » bafouilla l'homme au comble de l'étonnement.  
  
« Vous...vous l'avez tué, s'étrangla la jeune louve en laissant s'écouler les larmes aux yeux. Vous avez tué ma mère ! ! »  
  
Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'aura noire et puissante entourant Luva qui venait de reprendre forme humaine.  
  
La jeune fille posa son regard jaune aux contours noirs sur l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, totalement terrifié. La sol se mit soudain à trembler et une faille s'ouvrit jusqu'au pied du chasseur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En tombant au sol, il laissa échapper son fusil. Les larmes continuaient à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille qui émit une longue plainte, un hurlement sauvage caractéristique des loups. Le chasseur aurait voulu s'enfuir face à ce terrifiant spectacle, mais l'aura de l'enfant le retenait au sol.  
  
C'est alors qu'il vit arriver de nul part une meute de loups qui se posta devant Luva.  
  
« Vous avez tué ma mère, répéta l'indienne d'une voix rauque. Vous avez tué la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde, ma raison de vivre, ma famille...le seul être qui m'ait jamais aimé avec mon père. Vous venez de m'arracher le cœur...alors...alors vous allez payer... »  
  
La voix de Luva s'éteignit alors que tous les loups se jetaient sur l'homme dans un hurlement strident. La jeune fille ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle...et cette souffrance et colère qui lui déchiraient le corps.  
  
Elle ne fit même pas attention à Eagle et Sara, qui arrivèrent puis se précipitèrent sur elle avec une expression horrifiée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns la secoua par les épaules.  
  
« Luva ! Arrête ça ! ! »  
  
« Il l'a tué...il doit mourir » feula l'enfant.  
  
Bientôt les loups s'écartèrent du cadavre alors que Sara tentait vainement de sentir le pouls de Nakia et du chasseur.  
  
« C'est fini... »  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu...tu as tué cet homme... »  
  
C'était comme si Luva revenait à la réalité...la jeune Elyan sentit ses jambes la lâcher et s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant...Désormais, elle serait inconsolable et impardonnable.  
  
Eagle la couvrit de son manteau puis la prit dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle animosité et une telle puissance ! Luva tirait son pouvoir de la terre et de la nature et elle avait par ses seuls sentiments provoqué un tremblement de terre et la mort de quelqu'un...c'était terrifiant, jamais ni lui ni Sara ne pourraient oublié...Ils avaient été les seuls témoins de ce drame, et même si la nouvelle se répandrait bientôt, personne ne serait aussi près de la vérité qu'eux. Et Luva ne s'en remettrait jamais... Eagle la portait jusqu'à la demeure où les attendaient Kelyan. Luva était désormais orpheline...et cette jeune fille venait de devenir le chef de clan le plus puissant que cette terre ait porté...mais aussi le plus tourmenté.  
  
Fin du Flash back  
  
Tout au long de l'histoire de Luva les Soma devenaient de plus en plus tendus...Tohru avait crié et s'était effondrée en larmes...Tout le monde était maintenant traumatisé. La jeune Elyan ferma les yeux, laissant s'écouler une larme le long de sa joue.  
  
« Vous voyez, Akito n'est pas pire que moi...j'ai commis l'irréparable en tuant quelqu'un...pour me punir, chaque printemps je suis maudit, pour me faire rappeler chaque année mon acte et plonger mon entourage dans la tourmente. Maintenant, je sais parfaitement que vous me détestez...Je suis un monstre, mais je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge. »  
  
L'indienne se leva et les trois étrangers en firent de même.  
  
« En venant ici, je pensais pouvoir fuir mon passé...et vivre normalement. J'ai trouvé du réconfort dans cette maison et je croyais y avoir ma place...Mais je me suis trompée...en approchant les gens, je les blesse. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent changer...Alors...je vous dis adieu. Et pardon pour tout le mal que vous avez enduré par ma faute...même si ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je serais moins dangereuse chez moi...de toute façon, c'est mon destin. Au revoir à tous, murmura Luva en sortant de la maison, suivie des siens. Et présentez mes excuses à Akito...je pense qu'il est préférable pour lui de m'oublier, et pour vous également. Je n'ai pas blessé votre chef physiquement...mais les illusions que je lui ai montré ont du le faire souffrir...même si ce n'est pas la réalité...Moi qui voulais le sauver...je n'ai fait qu'accentuer son isolement...Adieu... »  
  
La porte se referma derrière Luva et les siens, laissant seuls Tohru et les Soma qui ne purent décoller leur regard de la porte...Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougea...aucun d'eux ne rattrapa la louve...car il était quasi impossible d'accepter ce qui avait été dit...  
  
Kelyan avait eu raison en venant ici, personne n'aurait pu imaginer de tels secrets...les secrets de Luva Elyan...  
  
A SUIVRE Kikou ! ! Me revoilà enfin pour la suite si attendue de ce chapitre.  
  
D'accord, je sais j'ai été très...très longue mais pitié, ne me tuez pas ! ! !  
  
En fait, c'est à cause du bac ! J'ai du réviser...et j'ai eu mon bac S avec mention Bien ! !  
  
Je suis trop contente (  
  
Sinon, je sais que cette deuxième partie est assez courte et j'ai longtemps hésité à en écrire plus...mais j'ai décidé de faire une troisième partie ! !  
  
En plus, ça arrangeait ma sœur qui se charge de taper mes brouillons à l'ordi et que je remercie.  
  
Pour ce qui est des révélations sur Luva, désolée si ça vous a choqué...je voulais du sensationnel...Mais ne la jugez pas trop vite...qu'auriez vous fait à sa place... ?  
  
Enfin, voilà ! Je crois qu'il y a eu pas mal d'émotions alors dites mois ce que vous en pensez ! !  
  
Please review  
  
Big Bisous et un bisou spécial à Léo et Katynouche ! ! Mais je pense à vous vous !  
  
Kissu  
  
Galya  
  
PS : C'est qui votre personnage préféré ? 


	15. Printemps part 3

Printemps : troisième partie

Dans la salle de classe, où le soleil printanier commençait à réchauffer l'ambiance et éblouissait les élèves, si peu habitués à un changement climatique si brutal, alors même que la pluie n'avait cessé depuis une semaine... dans cette salle de classe donc se trouvait Tohru Honda, lycéenne de 17 ans, qui semblait emportée dans ses pensées et entendait à peine les explications de sa prof Mayuto.

Trois semaines... cela faisait trois semaines que Luva était partie, emportant avec elle les siens, son passé, sa douleur, son pouvoir, mais également sa chaleur et protection si appréciées par la jeune Honda. Depuis ce départ, rien n'était pareil... chacun s'était renfermé sur lui-même en ressassant les images et paroles de la louve. Et ce manque ne pouvait être rempli, comme si Tohru avait perdu une partie de son être... une partie de son âme. Maintenant, elle fixait désespérément la chaise laissée vacante à coté de Kyo ; de même qu'à la maison, elle s'attendait à voir surgir la jeune Elyan avec son doux sourire et son aura apaisante.

Désormais, Luva n'était plus là et même si le sujet était rarement abordé en communauté, tout le monde en souffrait.

Malgré cette ombre, deux étincelles étaient cependant venues illuminer la maison de Shiguré : le premier était le frère de Yuki, Ayamé Soma maudit par le serpent, un homme fort sympathique et joyeux, très soucieux du bonheur de son frère. Ayamé était arrivé peu de temps après le départ de Luva pour essayer de remettre de la bonne humeur, en vain. Puis, il y a quelques jours, Tohru avait fait la connaissance de la petite Kisa, une jolie frimousse maudite par le tigre et très attendrissante. Malheureusement, la petite fille était venue remercier Luva d'être intervenue en sa faveur... mais Luva n'était plus là...

La jeune Honda savait que Shiguré avait téléphoné chez la louve, mais jamais il ne l'avait eu au bout du fil. La plupart du temps, c'était Eagle ou Kelyan qui donnaient de ses nouvelles : Luva ne voulait voir ni entendre personne... Elle restait seule du matin au soir et mangeait peu. Le pire était de savoir que personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais le plus préoccupant ici même était Kyo. Lui aussi se renfermait et souffrait en silence. Ses querelles avec Yuki avaient totalement cessé et il déambulait parfois tel un fantôme dans la maison, le regard vide, à réfléchir... réfléchir... réfléchir sur le passé ou le futur. Parfois, au milieu de la nuit, Tohru l'entendait faire un cauchemar : au départ, elle accourait pour le rassurer mais le chat ne voulait plus de son aide... il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait.

La jeune Honda sortit de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Comme à leur habitude Yuki, Uo et Hana se dirigèrent vers elle pour l'entourer et la réconforter, alors que Kyo sortait le plus vite possible, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

Au même instant, quelque part près de Seattle, au milieu d'une immense forêt sur les pentes plus ou moins escarpées des Rocheuses, cette chaîne de montagne bordant l'Ouest des Etats-Unis et remontant au Canada, se tenait une gigantesque demeure où les rayons dorés du soleil venaient se refléter sur la baie vitrée. Au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine, une jeune femme de 20 ans, les cheveux bruns très foncés ondulés lui arrivant à mi-dos et les yeux marrons parsemés de paillettes plus sombres, s'activait à la préparation d'un repas. Elle était svelte, assez grande, la peau légèrement dorée témoin de ses origines portugaises, vêtue d'un jeans moulant et d'un pull dénudant une épaule, accourant de droite à gauche pour surveiller ses préparations et continuer à lire son bouquin sur l'histoire du pays du soleil levant, en japonais. La demoiselle évoluait pieds nus sur le carrelage et n'entendit pas l'approche du jeune homme aux yeux de jais et aux cheveux bruns qui enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille en la faisant sursauter.

« Nath ! s'exclama t elle d'une voix claire. Tu m'as fais peur ! Je déteste quand tu arrives comme ça, sans prévenir. »

L'interpellé posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Si tu veux Katy, je peux partir. »

La dénommée Katy fit volte face et embrassa Nathanaël furtivement.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot ! D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé ! » déclara la jeune femme en retirant la casserole du feu. Elle mit le contenu dans une assiette installée sur un plateau où étaient disposées d'autres denrées et de l'eau puis saisit le plateau alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

« J'espère que Luva va accepter de manger aujourd'hui. La voir ainsi me fait terriblement souffrir. Où est ma meilleure amie, toujours souriante et malicieuse ? »

« ...Je crois que c'est dans son cœur et dans son âme qu'il y a eu des changements. »

Katy soupira.

« Je sais...Je sais que rien ne sera comme avant...Mais il faut qu'elle se décide et choisisse où est sa place. »

Tout en parlant, la demoiselle, suivie du jeune Dranzel monta les escaliers de la mezzanine pour se retrouver à l'étage puis elle suivit un autre couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la chambre de Luva. Là, assis sur le pas de la porte, Kelyan n'avait pas bougé, les genoux resserrés contre son torse, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. S'était il endormi ?

Katy s'approcha un peu mais le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête pour la fixer de ses yeux verts.

« Sara est aussi à l'intérieur, murmura le corbeau. Mais elle ne va pas tarder. »

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une femme aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns mi- longs. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme tenant le plateau puis ajouta dans un murmure :

« C'est pareil...elle refuse de voir la lumière, de sortir...Peut-être arriveras - tu à lui faire entendre raison ? Après tout, tu n'es pas maudite et voir quelqu'un de normal ne peut que lui faire du bien. »

Sara passa une main dans ses cheveux puis s'éloigna en ajoutant :

« Je dois aller m'occuper du bébé... »

Katy adressa un dernier regard à Nathanaël avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Au début, la jeune femme ne vit rien : Les rideaux avaient été tirés et l'obscurité de la pièce était oppressante. Rien...pas un bruit...seulement les battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Katy ne bougea pas avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité, elle distingua ensuite les contours de la vaste pièce, puis les meubles...enfin, elle aperçut la petite silhouette de Luva, assise par terre sous la fenêtre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La jeune s'approcha de son amie à pas feutrés pour s'accroupir juste en face d'elle. Luva l'avait entendu depuis longtemps mais s'acharnait à ne pas vouloir quitter des yeux le mur d'en face.

« Ecoute, lui murmura Katy. Tu dois manger...pour prendre des forces ! Il n'est pas question que tu te laisses mourir, foi de Katy tu vas m'avaler tout ça ! »

« ... »

La jeune Elyan fixa son regard clair dans les yeux sombres de la brunette. Ce regard en disait long...cette souffrance. Katy prit son amie dans ses bras, à ce contact, la louve ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

« Chut...calme-toi, murmura la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de l'indienne. Les ténèbres t'étouffent Luva, alors fais-moi confiance ! Personne ne t'en veut, alors si tu es capable de supporter le sale caractère de Ian tous les jours, tu peux bien surmonter toutes les épreuves et te relever ! Sois fière d'être chef de clan ! »

Et aussitôt, la demoiselle tira les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière. Luva mit une main devant ses yeux, éblouie par cette arrivée soudaine de luminosité mais bientôt, Katy lui retira sa main du visage pour qu'elle puisse la regarder en face. D'un geste vif et délicat, celle-ci lui sécha les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de la louve et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Allez ! Ca va aller ! Mange un peu ! Je t'assure que je suis plus têtue que toi ! »

L'expression sur le visage de la petite amie de Nathanaël amusa Luva qui se mit à sourire.

« Ah !! Tu vois ! J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama la brunette en la pointant du doigt.

Aussitôt, elle tira vers Luva le plateau repas puis s'installa à côté d'elle. La jeune Elyan regarda tour à tour son amie et le plateau, puis se décida à manger. Katy lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer qu'elle se mit soudain debout, face à l'indienne en lui tendant la main. La demoiselle sembla hésiter un instant avant de prendre la main qui lui était tendue pour se relever puis elle posa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme aux yeux marrons avec un peu plus de chaleur qu'auparavant.

« Merci » murmura la louve.

Sans plus attendre, Katy la tira par le bras pour la faire sortir de la chambre. Quand Kelyan vit Luva, son visage reprit des couleurs et son regard retrouva sa joie habituelle ; le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans les bras avant de se transformer en corbeau sous l'effet d'une joie trop grande pour être contenue. Puis, elle se tourna vers Nathanaël, adossé contre le mur qui soupirait de soulagement. Le jeune homme était bien la personne la plus habile après elle à maîtriser ses émotions : Il faut dire que Nathanaël s'était entraîné dur pendant son enfance car à la différence des autres qui ne s'éloignaient jamais trop de la réserve, il vivait en plein centre ville et continuait ses études au milieu de milliers d'autres étudiants. Pourtant, Luva savait toujours ce qu'il pensait car ses yeux ébènes reflétaient ses pensées et en ce moment il était rassuré car elle lui avait vraiment fait peur.

Le jeune Dranzel s'avança vers la louve pour la serrer dans ses bras ; cette étreinte chaude et puissante était souvent là pour la rassurer et lui redonner des forces.

« Eh ! Moi aussi j'ai droit à un câlin pour l'avoir fait sortir de son mutisme ! » se moqua Katy en croisant les bras.

Nathanaël ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'enlacer sa petite amie et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Luva les regarda encore un instant avant que le corbeau ne réapparaisse dans le couloir pour se poser sur son bras.

« Ca y est ! J'ai prévenu Sara et Ian : Ils sont en bas ! s'exclama l'animal. Mais Eagle est à la réserve, il doit encore faire classe aux enfants : Je vais aller le voir ! A plus »

Et aussitôt l'oiseau reprit son envol dans la demeure : La jeune Elyan descendit les escaliers pour se diriger dans le salon où se trouvait Sara qui tenait un nourrisson endormi au creux de ses bras. En voyant l'indienne, elle lui adressa un doux sourire et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer Ian se tenant debout dehors, dos à la véranda. La louve acquiesça puis sortit de la demeure pour aller retrouver le lion. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il continuait à fixer l'entendue végétale qui s'offrait à lui, le vent s'engouffrant parfois dans sa chevelure dorée, coiffée en pic et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence de l'indienne puis s'approcha d'elle avec nonchalance.

« Ca y est ! Tu es sortie de ton trou » lança t il avec dédain.

« Je crois qu'il faut avancer...et garder la tête droite comme le dit Katy... »

Le lion émit un petit grognement en prenant le menton de la demoiselle dans ses doigts. Le regard de Ian était sans cesse changeant : tantôt froid, colérique, parfois triste et doux...et Luva savait que s'il se montrait souvent mauvais avec elle, c'était par peur de montrer son inclinaison et son admiration pour la jeune femme. Il avait eu peur...oui, peur qu'elle ne se remette jamais de tout ça, pourtant elle était à nouveau là, face à lui, avec son regard pâle à la fois brûlant et captivant.

Ian approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Luva...oui, derrière l'arrogance du lion il y avait autre chose...Depuis la toute première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de la louve, il avait su qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais...et puis c'était bien lui qui lui avait volé son premier baiser. Ses lèvres eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer celles de l'indienne qu'un croassement se fit entendre, venant du ciel. Ian s'écarta aussitôt de Luva en soupirant alors que Kelyan se plaçait entre eux deux.

« ...De toute façon, murmura le jeune Bogota en rentrant dans la demeure. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes »

La jeune Elyan n'osa pas le regarder en face et préféra river son regard vers l'autre oiseau qui suivait Kelyan. C'était un magnifique aigle dont l'envergure était vraiment impressionnante. Son bec jaune contrastait avec ses plumes brunes alors que des plumes d'un blanc immaculé ornaient le contour de son cou. L'aigle royal plongea en direction de Luva mais atterrit avec majesté avant qu'une fumée ne l'entoure.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Luva ! » déclara Eagle ayant retrouvé forme humaine.

L'interpelée lui sourit amèrement en pensant que malgré tout, rien ne serait pareil et que le manque qu'elle ressentait ne pourrait être oublié.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans toute la maison des Somas. Comme à son habitude, c'est Shiguré qui décrocha, alors que Tohru dans la cuisine avec Yuki préparait le dîner.

Même si les deux jeunes ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, Shiguré lui, avait remarqué que l'absence de Luva avait rapproché la souris de l'onigri...c'était plus une manière de trouver du réconfort mais au fond d'eux ils savaient qu'il y avait bien une leçon à tirer du départ de l'indienne : la vie était courte et on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rester toujours aux côtés de personnes qu'on aime,...alors peut-être le mieux était - il de profiter de l'instant présent...pour être sûr de ne rien regretter ?...

Yuki, aussi maladroit soit - il, s'était même mis à aider Tohru dans la cuisine et sous les recommandations de la jeune fille, continuait à tourner la sauce dans la casserole, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la viande. Quand elle eut terminé de préparer son plat, la jeune Honda demanda au rat d'y verser la sauce. Le jeune Soma s'exécuta avec la plus grande précaution, ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile et de passer du temps avec elle. Tohru allait porter le plat sur la table alors que Yuki lui prit la main dans la sienne en lui faisant faire un demi-tour pour se retrouver face à face. Sans la lâcher, il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle sous les yeux interrogateurs de la demoiselle...son cœur battait si fort...son visage était si près...quand...

« Eh ! Les enfants ! s'exclama Shiguré en déboulant dans la pièce tout en faisant sursauter les deux autres qui s'écartèrent. J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une de tes fourberies » grogna le rat en rougissant. T'as intérêt à parler clairement. »

« ...C'est simple, Luva a enfin repris du poil de la bête ! Elle va mieux ! »

« C'est vrai !? s'exclama Tohru en affichant un grand sourire. Mais c'est merveilleux ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris poussa inconsciemment un long soupir de satisfaction.

« Elle va revenir ? » questionna la brunette.

« ...En fait, je ne sais pas...je ne pense pas » murmura le chien avec un regard sombre.

« Pourtant, elle a sa place ici, ajouta t elle dépitée. Je vais quand même prévenir Kyo. »

Et aussitôt la demoiselle sortit de la pièce et grimpa jusqu'au toit. Le chat se tenait toujours là, face au crépuscule qui assombrissait le ciel...le regard perdu et les cheveux au vent.

Il sursauta en apercevant Tohru.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Commença le chat

« Je...je suis désolée de te déranger...mais on a eu des nouvelles de Luva...et...elle va mieux et ne reste plus enfermée. »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire légèrement...un petit sourire d'amertume.

« Mais elle ne reviendra pas », termina t il à la place de la brunette.

« ... »

Le lendemain matin, Yuki descendit dans la cuisine, en uniforme, prêt à partir en cours.

Il salua Tohru et Shiguré mais fut très surpris en apercevant les baskets de Kyo, toujours à l'entrée.

« Kyo n'est pas déjà parti ? » demanda t il interloqué.

« Non...je suis bien montée lui dire qu'on y allait, mais il n'est toujours pas descendu » répondit la jeune Honda.

Au même moment, on entendit le bois de l'escalier grincer sur le pas pressé de quelqu'un. Tohru, Yuki et Shiguré rivèrent leurs regards sur Kyo qui venait d'arriver, et la surprise put se lire dans leurs yeux : le chat n'avait pas revêtu son uniforme scolaire mais portait un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon large de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Derrière lui, au lieu de tenir son sac d'école habituel, il portait un sac à dos.

« Mais...que... » commença Shiguré ayant retrouvé une partie de ses cordes vocales.

Le rouquin leva un regard déterminé sur eux. Il passa devant les autres sans un mot pour aller enfiler ses chaussures.

« Tu ne vas pas au lycée ? » se risqua la jeune Honda pour couper le silence.

Kyo fit coulisser la porte d'entrée mais s'arrêta un instant.

« Je vais la chercher »

« ??? »

« Je vais chercher Luva et rien ne m'arrêtera ! »

Et aussitôt, sans que personne n'ajoute un mot, le chat disparut en courant.

Eagle chercha à tâtons le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner : il était très tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à étirer ses rayons. L'esprit de l'aigle était encore embué par le sommeil lorsqu'il décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Allo...Eagle...c'est Shiguré ! C'est urgent...Kyo est parti...Il est parti revoir Luva. »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que lui disait le chien mais maintenant cette nouvelle l'avait totalement réveillé.

« Quoi ?! »

De son côté, Kelyan avait également entendu le téléphone et apparut au pas de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés en se frottant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe » déclara t il dans un bâillement alors que son ami raccrochait avec une expression plutôt confuse.

« Euh...rien...Ecoute, je dois y aller ! J'ai...quelqu'un a récupérer à Seattle et c'est très urgent...Mais, s'il te plait, n'en parle pas aux autres ! Dis leur simplement que je me suis absenté. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du corbeau, alors qu'un étrange éclat venait d'illuminer son regard : il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme endormi d'il y a quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Eagle.

« Alors comme ça... « il » arrive...Pour elle... »

L'aigle soupira.

« Ne le dis pas aux autres, compris ?! »

« C'est bon, je tiendrais ma langue juste pour voir leurs tête quand « il » va arriver.

Le jeune homme était vraiment parti sur un coup de tête ! Et maintenant qu'il était dans l'avion menant à Seattle, plein de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête...Il n'avait pas perdu sa détermination...mais Luva n'habitait pas à la trouver ?...Son instinct le guiderait de toute façon !...Son instinct...ou ce qui le liait à l'indienne.

L'aéroport de Seattle était bondé et le chat avait du mal à éviter de se faire bousculer par tous ces gens et leurs bagages. Lui n'avait rien...juste son sac à dos et le petit chat en bois qui la mènerait à elle.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans le hall en se passant la main dans les cheveux...Il fallait maintenant qu'il se trouve un taxi. Le jeune homme allait s'apprêter à repartir lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui...une aura qu'il reconnaissait. Le chat fit volte face à Eagle qui le fixa un moment sans lui adresser le moindre mot...puis

« Suis-moi » déclara simplement l'aigle

« »

« Ton cousin m'a prévenu ! Mais le voyage est encore long ! »

« ... »

« ...Depuis le premier jour que j'ai t'ai rencontré...je le savais. »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien » murmura Eagle en arrivant devant sa voiture, un coupé bleu nuit .

Kyo resta un instant à observer le véhicule et son design sportif.

« Elle appartient à Ian...Luva ne nous refuse rien...Mais elle est rapide et parfaite pour les urgences, se moqua l'homme en se tournant vers le chat. On en a pour 1h30 alors courage !! »

Dans un ronronnement presque félin, le bolide démarra...

La jeune femme se tenait debout au bord de la falaise, derrière la demeure. En face d'elle, le vide et son étendue boiseuse...rien d'humain, juste la nature dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus libre. Elle était née dans ce paysage, au milieu du vent, dans les bras de la nature...et comme ça lui avait manqué ! Toute cette beauté préservée, les douze totems, les loups...les siens : ses amis !...Pourtant...son cœur était encore lourd et Luva entendit sa plainte...une plainte qu'elle ne voulait véritablement accepter.

Kelyan approcha lentement derrière la louve pour enlacer son amie.

« Ca fait du bien » murmura le jeune homme alors qu'un corbeau s'approchait de lui.

L'indien suivit des yeux la course de l'oiseau pendant un moment puis libéra Luva de son emprise pour qu'elle puisse se retourner vers lui. Le corbeau déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la demoiselle puis prit une expression enfantine avant de lui demander :

« Dis Luva, tu m'aimes ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux de lune parut amusée.

« Bien sûr, idiot ! »

« Alors...pourquoi on ne sort pas ensemble... ? »

Luva fut surprise par la question de Kelyan, puis un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le jeune homme reprit une expression sérieuse.

« Moi...je t'aime depuis toujours ! On a toujours vécu ensemble...et...et Ian est un imbécile... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la louve avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut ( soupir )...Kelyan, tu es...Moi aussi je t'aime...Mais je t'aime comme un frère...Ca a toujours été ainsi, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »

L'indien écouta attentivement et quand elle eut fini, il poussa un long soupir en affichant un sourire en coin.

« C'est bon...j'ai compris. Après tout, tu as sûrement raison...mais c'est dur à accepter...Moi je le tuerai de mes propres mains s'il te fait souffrir... »

« Qui ? Ian ? » demanda la louve en voyant justement le lion s'approcher d'eux. Kelyan haussa les épaules avant de sauter dans le vide tout en se transformant.

« Bien sûr que non !...ce n'est pas à lui que tu pensais... »

Et il n'ajouta rien en s'éloignant au-dessus de l'immensité boisée. Luva n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au sens des paroles de l'indien qu'elle se fit interpeller par Ian.

« Luva !! s'exclama t il en la prenant par la main. Viens avec moi ! Je sais comment te faire te défouler !! »

Il l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure, traversa le salon sous les yeux surpris de Katy et Nathanaël qui s'étaient arrêtés de s'embrasser, puis ouvrit la porte d'une grande pièce illuminée par les rayons du soleil pénétrant par une baie vitrée. Le sol était couvert d'un tatami.

« La salle de sport ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda l'indienne

« Allez, viens ! On va se battre ! »

« ??? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se déchaussa puis retira son pull pour se retrouver torse nu avant d'avancer sur le tatami. Il se tourna vers la demoiselle.

« T'as besoin d'une invitation ou quoi ?!!! Amène toi ! Ca te fera du bien ! »

L'indienne hésita un instant puis imita le lion. Elle se retrouva ainsi en pantalon large et portant également une large bande noire élastique qui couvrait sa poitrine. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Ian.

« Tu peux prendre ça pour un défi...ma belle ! »

« ... »

Déjà, les deux jeunes s'étaient mis en garde, les jambes légèrement fléchies sans quitter « l'adversaire » des yeux.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le portique de bois sculpté. Eagle se tourna vers Kyo.

« Je crois qu'à partir d'ici, tu dois te débrouiller tout seul... »

« ...Merci »

Le chat sortit du véhicule alors que l'homme aux longs cheveux conduisait la voiture vers une petite maison située sur le côté. Le rouquin resta quelques instants sans bouger ; ce paysage était tellement...irréel ! Bien sûr, il était déjà venu ici...en rêve...mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent...

Tout était démesuré...grand...magnifique...étrange...à l'image de l'indienne ! Kyo inspira un grand coup pour se redonner courage et passa sous le portique en suivant le petit chemin de pierre. Il leva tout à coup la tête vers le premier totem où était sculpté une tête de corbeau : assis sur le haut du totem se tenait Kelyan. Il semblait attendre le chat mais son regard n'était guère accueillant : il toisait le rouquin avec un regard plein de défi.

« Alors, ça y est ! Te voilà » se moqua l'indien.

« ... »

D'un mouvement vif, le corbeau descendit du totem, face à Kyo pour s'y adosser.

« Tu viens me prendre la personne que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je le savais depuis que je t'ai rencontré...je savais que tu viendrais et qu'avec toi s'effondrerait mon monde, mes rêves ! Me résigner ? C'est dur ! Je voulais savoir si j'avais des chances face à toi...mais j'ai beau être très près d'elle, à chaque fois que tu apparais, la distance entre nous deux ne cesse de grandir. La vérité ? Personne n'échappe à la jalousie ! »

Voyant que le chat ne disait toujours rien, Kelyan soupira puis se mit à rire...

« Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends petit chat ! Mais n'oublie pas que nous ne serons jamais loin...tu le sais puisque tu fais aussi partie de notre clan... »

Kyo n'adressa pas un regard de plus au corbeau et se dirigea vers l'immense battisse pour s'arrêter devant la grande porte. Fallait - il se faire annoncer ? sonner ? Il hésita un instant mais sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il la posa sur la clenche et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée...Déjà il sentait l'atmosphère spéciale de la demeure, plus profonde encore que celle qu'il avait senti en entrant dans le cercle des douze totems. C'était celle qu'il avait crée...Luva...Tout ici était vrai...sans illusion...sans masque, ça, il en était certain : il savait qu'il allait rencontrer la véritable Luva, celle qui se cachait des regards, celle qui ne cherchait pas à tout prix à faire bonne figure mais à rester naturelle, comme ce monde qui l'entourait.

Tout en ne cessant de réfléchir, Kyo avançait droit devant lui et il se retrouva en peu de temps au salon. Katy et Nathanaël levèrent les yeux vers lui et ne purent cacher leur surprise. Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs se leva d'un bond du canapé.

« K...Kyo ?! »

Le chat lui adressa un sourire en coin tout en le fixant ce qui fit soupirer son interlocuteur.

Le jeune Dranzel passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'en étais sûr...ça devait arriver... »

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Kyo Soma dont tout le monde parle...Moi, c'est Katy et je suis la meilleure amie de Luva...ainsi que la fiancée de Nathanaël. Pour le reste, je suis tout à fait normale...enfin, je veux dire sans malédiction. »

Le chat écarquilla les yeux...Alors comme ça, les maudits de la louve pouvaient avoir une vie normale, avec l'extérieur ? ...Cette Katy lui faisait penser à Tohru...Et elle parlait parfaitement le japonais.

« ...Mais je pense qu'on aura le temps de discuter une autre fois, termina la jeune femme en le ramenant à la réalité. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance mais pour l'instant, l'objet de ta visite se trouve au fond de ce couloir... »

Le rouquin adressa un signe de tête en direction des deux autres avant de reprendre son avancée, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il tourne lentement la poignée et poussa silencieusement la porte...Voilà : il était enfin arrivé au bout du voyage.

Elle était là, devant lui, en compagnie de Ian qui se trouvait à terre. Apparemment ils venaient de terminer de se battre et la jeune femme tendait la main au lion pour l'aider à se relever, tout en lui donnant des conseils.

« Tu vois, tu ne valorises pas assez tes appuis !....et puis essaie d'être plus souple, tu gagneras en rapidité ! »

Le blond acquiesça.

Elle était là, en train de parler à Ian : même le ton de sa voix était différent, plus spontané...naturel. Sa posture, ses gestes,...sa tenue...rien n'avait été calculé à l'avance pour paraître...pourtant, rien en Luva n'était grossier : ses mouvements étaient vifs ; son déplacement félin tout en dégageant une grande force...un charisme différent de celui qu'il avait connu : un charisme innocent et pur.

L'indienne lui tournait le dos et il pouvait ainsi voir son tribal, malgré sa chevelure lâchée.

Elle était là, la vraie Luva...celle qu'il était venu chercher...celle qu'il avait voulu rencontrer...mais au fond de lui, il la connaissait déjà par cœur !

Elle se tourna vers lui et sursauta. Si l'on n'était pas au printemps, elle se serait sûrement transformée...ses joues étaient rosées par l'effort fourni mais son souffle restait posé. Si la situation n'avait pas été sérieuse, il aurait même souri en apercevant ses vêtements.

« Kyo ?...Mais » balbutia la louve alors que son cœur avait loupé un battement.

Ian émit un grognement en croisant les bras devant son torse.

« Manquait plus que lui. »

Sans prêter attention à la remarque du lion, le jeune Soma avança vers Luva et prit sa main dans la sienne afin de l'entraîner vers la porte.

« On rentre » déclara t il d'un ton sec

« Mais...Kyo...attends,je... »

Le chat lui fit volte face.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer, c'est ça ? Je m'en fous, je te ramènerais de grès ou de force ! »

L'indienne resta sans voix face à sa détermination, puis elle baissa le regard.

« Je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous... »

Silence alors que la jeune Elyan se rhabillait et enfilait ses chaussures.

« Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pas pour abandonner ! s'exclama t il soudain. Ta place est au Japon, ta chambre est au fond du couloir de la maison de Shiguré, tes amis t'attendent également là-bas ! Je refuse que tu ne sois pour moi qu'une chaise vide au lycée, qu'une chambre vide chez nous... »

Et aussitôt, Kyo reprit la main de Luva et la força à traverser le salon pour se retrouver dehors.

Katy et Nathanaël n'avaient pas bougé, ils les avaient juste suivi du regard. Ian était resté au salon, bientôt rejoint par Eagle.

« T'es allé le chercher » déclara le lion à l'aigle.

« ...J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Et nous, on va rester seuls comme des cons !!! »

« ...Luva ne nous laisse jamais vraiment seule. Et puis, cette maison n'est qu'une cage dorée pour elle. Elle ne s'épanouira qu'en liberté...loin de nous. »

Ian soupira et râla :

« Je le sais, imbécile...Mais...elle va me manquer... »

Luva, entraînée par Kyo, arriva bientôt au portique de la demeure. Le chat lâcha soudain la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire volte face. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence...puis

« Kyo...je ne veux plus m'imposer aux autres... »

« Mais tu ne t'imposes pas ! C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher ! Et tout le monde regrette ton départ !!!...Sois réaliste...ta place est à nos côtés... »

Le jeune Soma baissa les yeux...la louve sentait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite...Que pouvait - elle lui dire ? Lui demander de renoncer...non...au fond d'elle, la jeune Elyan voulait également retourner au Japon, retrouver le doux sourire de Tohru, les conseils de Yuki, la bonne humeur de Shiguré...Et par-dessus tout, elle voulait rester avec lui : Kyo Soma.

Le chat posa à nouveau son regard dans les prunelles de l'indienne. Avait - il pu y lire toute son hésitation ? Et tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle ? Luva se sentait démunie face à ce regard...Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher...elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher...

« Luva...pourquoi...pourquoi rougis - tu ? »

La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Parce-que...c'est toi qui me regarde. »

Kyo parut un instant surpris par ses paroles...Mais il en connaissait le sens réel...Il savait ce qu'elle avait voulut dire. Elle réagissait à sa présence ! Car elle...

L'indienne sentit soudain les mains chaudes du chat sur les siennes puis il l'enlaça avec douceur. Luva sentit la distance entre elle et le jeune Soma diminuer considérablement. Avait - elle senti ce qui se passait ? Elle se laissa faire...les lèvres de Kyo se posèrent sur les siennes,...un contact surprenant, chaud et doux à la fois...

Un baiser qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Le chat n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit...qu'importe, cet instant lui avait paru si naturel. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été bouleversé par une émotion aussi forte et légitime...Et elle qui avait paru surprise au début lui rendait ce baiser avec la douceur d'un ange...la louve remarqua, alors qu'il reprenait la parole, que les yeux du chat s'embuaient.

« Luva...je...je t'aime, lâcha t il dans un souffle. Tu as toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi ! Tu m'as rendu...vivant, mais idiot que je suis, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi...tu es venue pour moi et tu m'as appris et donné tellement ! Alors...ne...me...laisse pas... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la louve qui posa un doigt sur les lèvres du rouquin pour l'interrompre.

« Moi aussi...je suis amoureuse de toi Kyo...je pensais que personne ne pouvait m'aimer...Mais toi, tu es là, à mes côtés...Et tu me prouves que les miracles existent...Alors, je te suivrais... »

Les deux jeunes s'enlacèrent un moment en silence, seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres venait bercer cette éternité.

« Eh ! Vous deux ! » s'exclama soudain Kelyan qui venait d'arriver.

Les interpellés sursautèrent à la venue du jeune indien, qui conduisait une voiture noire.

« Kelyan ?? Je... »

« Je vous emmène à l'aéroport ! s'exclama t il. Alors bougez-vous !! »

Kyo et Luva hésitèrent un instant avant de monter.

« Ah ! L'amour ! » soupira le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« ... »

Le chat lança un regard vers la louve...Ca se voyait tant que ça ? De toute façon, il s'en moquait ! Et puis, ils étaient tous deux aussi maladroits dans ce genre de situation...Il suffisait peut-être de se fier à son instinct...

Pendant tout le trajet, Kelyan ne prononça aucun mot. Lui aussi réfléchissait...Voilà que de nouveau Luva repartait...Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour trouver qui que ce soit...D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà troué ce qui lui manquait...un véritable sentiment d'amour !

L'indien se surprit même à sourire. Il était heureux pour elle...

Mais rien ne serait simple...Il avait vu Akito, son côté possessif...Et puis ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé tout les maudits du Clan...Mais ça attendrait bien un peu...

...Juste un moment de calme pour profiter de ceux qu'on aime.

« Luva !! » s'écria Tohru en la voyant sur le pas de la porte.

La jeune Honda sauta littéralement dans les bras de son amie, alors que Shiguré et Yuki apparaissaient.

« Alors comme ça...tu as réussi » déclara le rat à l'intention du chat.

« Pff ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, sale rat ! D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de me mesurer à toi ! Viens te battre !!! »

« Bon retour parmi nous Luva » ajouta Shiguré en passant à côté des deux combattants.

« ...C'est à moi de vous remercier de m'accueillir à nouveau...Même après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu resteras toujours Luva pour nous ! Et puis, tu souffres déjà assez !, renchérit l'onigri. Nous n'avons pas le droit de te juger. »

La jeune Elyan sourit avec sincérité à la brunette alors que Yuki venait de terrasser le chat.

« Sinon...à part ça, commença Shiguré. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment Kyo a réussi à te faire revenir ? »

Aussitôt, le chat vira au cramoisi. Le chien était satisfait de son effet...Il avait vu clair !

« C'est un secret » murmura Luva en envoyant un clin d'œil au chat.

Puis elle monta pour retrouver sa chambre...Elle n'avait pas bougé...Tohru y avait laissé les affaires, ses grigris...Elle avait presque l'impression de n'être jamais partie. La louve s'étendit sur son lit.

La vie allait enfin pouvoir reprendre son cours...Elle avait perdu certaines choses, mais en avait découvert d'autres, bien plus précieuses !

Luva ferma les paupières...L'image de Kyo lui vint à l'esprit.

Demain...demain tout serait rentré dans l'ordre...Et elle était décidée à profiter de cette nouvelle chance...avec lui...

A suivre

_Alors ? Comment s'était ? Vous aimez ?_

_Ouf ! Enfin ! Après tant d'efforts j'ai terminé ce chapitre...J'en ai bavé._

_Je sais que l'attente a été longue...désolée...TT_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à me reviewer !!! _

_Pour la rentrée je suis en prépa alors je vais avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de travail..._

_J'espère trouver le temps de continuer alors patience_

_Merci à vous qui me suivez jusqu'ici !!! Je vous adore !!!_

_Un bisou spécial à ma Katnouche et à ma meilleure amie Elodie ! ! Elle aussi écrit une fic vraiment géniale sur Piartes des Caraîbes que je conseille vraiment : Lou O Brien... où le Fléau des Mers ! ! Son pseudo c'est Lénao Nakeievka !!! Et oui ! ! Je pense aussi à toi poulette ! !Pour leur soutien,merci!!_

_KISSU_

_Galya. _

_PS: mon nouveau mail, c'est clboulotworldonline.fr_


	16. Résurrection

**Chapitre 13 : Résurrection**

« Je m'appelle Luva Elyan, et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis une lycéenne « presque » ordinaire vivant en ce moment au Japon. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis…amoureuse ! Mais c'est un secret…qui pourrait engendrer bien des complications…Mais je fais avec et profite de l'instant présent et du ciel bleu…même s'il y a quelques nuages à l'horizon.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier…je suis métisse : mi indienne, mi américaine et, disons que j'ai une apparence un peu particulière…enfin, à moins que vous rencontriez souvent des personnes avec des cheveux blancs longs et des yeux jaunes pâles…Ma vie est assez compliquée et vous raconter mon passé serait très long. En ce moment je vis chez les Soma, une noble famille que j'apprécie tellement…et…Tohru…Elle est si adorable.

Au fait, une petite précision : je suis maudite par l'esprit du loup et je suis également chef de Clan ! Mais en ce moment, comme c'est toujours le printemps, je ne peux pas me transformer…

Bon, et si on reprenait là où tout s'était arrêté…

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai repris le chemin du lycée. J'ai expliqué au professeur Mayuto que mes parents préféraient que je termine mes études au Japon…Gros mensonge !

Et j'ai aussi avoué à Uo ma malédiction : J'avoue que ça lui a fait un choc…mais elle l'a plutôt bien pris…à vrai dire, en fréquentant Hana, rien ne lui paraît impossible. Moi, j'avais simplement envie d'être franche avec elle ; je sais qu'elle gardera bien cette confidence et que ça ne changera rien à notre relation. »

Luva s'arrêta de penser en arrivant devant l'immense grille de la demeure principale des Soma. L'heure était venue ! Il fallait voir Akito, lui expliquer et s'excuser…car la jeune femme n'avait pas oublié sa promesse : elle le sauverait coûte que coûte.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire annoncer, car elle était certaine qu'Akito ne l'aurait pas reçu…après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait ! Bien sûr, le chef de clan devait être au courant de son retour…qu'importe…le moment était venu.

L'indienne arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de la sonnette…ce n'était pas une bonne idée de carillonner…mieux valait-il être discrète.

D'un bon gracieux, la jeune Elyan escalada le grand mur pour se retrouver dans le parc. Toujours ce silence oppressant…ce calme si…illusoire. Tout ce monde reflétait parfaitement la personnalité du maître des lieux.

Luva avança à pas feutrés, entre les allées fleuries des différentes maisons…Personne à l'horizon…enfin si…elle tourna la tête vers l'immense cerisier derrière lequel une silhouette se profilait. L'indienne ne prononça mot, se contentant de sourire à la jeune femme qui la fixait, le regard à la fois curieux et triste, de longs cheveux bruns et lisses voletant dans la brise légère, un short court et un décolleté profond…L'inconnue disparut aussi vite que le vent. Luva soupira puis poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la demeure centrale, celle d'Akito.

D'un mouvement muet, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir puis déposa ses chaussures devant une porte. Sa main se crispa sur la porte, avant de la faire coulisser sans bruit.

La pièce était à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, seul la partie donnant sur la terrasse était ouverte sur l'extérieur, laissant s'engouffrer les doux rayons du soleil qui déclinait et lutait contre les ténèbres. Il était là, assis, adossé contre le pent de la porte de la terrasse, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, vers une liberté qu'il ne goûterait jamais. C'était dans ces instants éphémères que Luva le trouvait le plus beau, son visage n'était plus fermé…mais une expression de douce mélancolie baignait ses traits…Dans ces moments, Akito rêvait d'une liberté insaisissable, de la beauté de la nature, laissant de côté le poids de sa famille, de son statut, de son inéluctable solitude.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué…mais Luva n'osa pas bouger, lui laissant cet instant de paix…et puis, avancer vers lui c'était lui manquer de respect, …tout comme l'observer en silence.

Un oiseau se posa à quelques pas du jeune homme…comment pouvait il envier une si petite créature ? Akito soupira et huma le doux parfum du printemps…mais il se raidit aussitôt…cette fragrance sucrée, envoûtante, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le jeune Soma tourna la tête mécaniquement vers l'intérieur.

« Pardon » murmura Luva en se laissant glisser sur les genoux.

Akito ouvrit la bouche…aucun son n'en sortit.

« J'ai mis du temps pour venir…Pour te voir…Me voilà devant toi…Te demandant de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai infligé, même si je suis consciente que je ne suis pas pardonnable…mais »

« Assez ! » hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes en se redressant d'un bon, à nouveau maître de son corps. « Tais toi ! »

L'indienne obéit fixant le jeune homme qui avait reculé.

« Comment oses tu te présenter devant moi ! Espèce de sale petite… »

Akito s'arrêta car la jeune femme aux cheveux de lune s'était levée et s'avançait vers lui.

« Je t'ai promis de te sauver Akito…et je suis revenue pour ça. Envers et contre tout, je ne veux pas te laisser tomber. »

« Arrière ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Luva demeura sourde à l'exclamation du chef des Soma et la distance qui les séparait ne cessait de s'amenuiser même si le jeune homme reculait.

Lasse de ce petit jeu, la louve, d'un mouvement fluide arriva face au jeune homme qui s'arrêta, figé dans une expression de terreur et de colère. Sans crier gare, la demoiselle enlaça le jeune Soma qui, sous le poids de l'étreinte, bascula sur le sol en emportant la jeune femme avec lui. C'eut été n'importe qui d'autre, Akito l'aurait tué de ses mains pour ce geste !

Il sentait la douceur du visage de l'indienne sur son épaule dénudée où son kimono avait glissé. Et cette aura si entourante !

« Akito…Tu ne comprends donc pas…Bien sure que je t'aime…Je t'aime comme un frère…et il n'en sera jamais autrement. Mais cet amour est aussi précieux qu'un autre… »

Elle était sincère…Et cette vérité lui claquait au visage alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'entendre.

Le chef des Jyunnishi crispa ses doigts sur le dos de la louve…il voulait la repousser la gifler, l'éloigner de lui…Mais il n'en fit rien, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas.

De toute sa vie, Luva avait été la seule personne sincère envers lui, même si ça lui faisait mal. Et aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé en elle…Luva semblait libérée, confiante, plus femme…cela la rendait encore plus belle, encore plus précieuse.

La jeune métisse se releva tout à coup pour lui permettre de se redresser. Son regard était rempli de défi.

« Je t'interdis de te laisser mourir » murmura t elle

« Quoi ? »

« Je me fiche de ta malédiction ! Rien n'est écrit et sûrement pas ton avenir. Tu as le droit de vivre et je t'en persuaderais ! »

Luva lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Akito…mais toi, ne me méprise pas. Tout le monde souffre…personne n'est parfait ! Moi encore moins que les autres ! J'ai commis des erreurs dont je ne suis pas fière mais…apparemment on m'a laissé une seconde chance que je ne vais pas laisser passer. »

Elle fit coulisser la porte pour sortir mais la main du jeune Soma saisit son bras pour la faire se retourner. Akito déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Luva.

« Je ne renoncerais pas…je ne renoncerais pas à toi…Pas pour le moment » déclara t il de sa voix habituelle.

« Je m'en serais doutée »

« Disons que je te donne un sursis pour me prouver que tes excuses sont sincères. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je te pardonne ! »

« Bien entendu ! » se moqua la louve.

La jeune femme disparut derrière la porte qu'Akito referma en soupirant. Il était faible ! Sa tête lui tournait et toutes ses idées s'embrouillaient ! Luva…le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre la porte. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le petit médaillon à ses pieds. Luva avait du l'oublier…Non, c'était un cadeau pour lui. Il prit l'objet dans ses doigts…Sur le talisman était gravé les signes du zodiaque chinois concentriquement autour d'une pierre centrale couleur grenat. A l'intérieur de ce cristal deux symboles étaient inscrits…des symboles indiens indéchiffrables aux yeux du jeune homme…mais une chose était sure…cette chose était puissante et sûrement bienfaisante…comme un lien invisible qui le lierait à jamais à la jeune femme.

…

« Me voilà ! » s'exclama Luva en pénétrant dans le salon des Soma.

« Ah ! Luva ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Ayamé en lâchant tout à coup son frère pour fondre vers la jeune femme.

« Ca suffit ! Laisse la tranquille ! » grogna Yuki.

Mais le grand frère resta sourd à l'ordre du rat. Déjà, il avait étreint la louve avec affection en débitant une cascade de mots insensés. Même si cela faisait très peu de temps qu'elle le connaissait, Luva s'était tout de suite attachée à cet étrange personnage…et c'était réciproque. Désormais, elle considérait le serpent comme un membre de sa propre famille.

« Ecoute ! J'ai pris une grande décision » déclara soudain le serpent d'un air sérieux en la lâchant. « J'ai décidé…que je serais ton…styliste attitré ! »

Le silence.

« Et oui, je suis conscient que tu ne peux porter des vêtements ordinaires, ce serait inadmissible ! Tu es si splendide ! Alors je ferais en sorte de mettre ta beauté dans un écrin… »

« Merci Ayamé » l'interrompit l'indienne le voyant embarqué dans son délire. « C'est gentil, mais je crois que tu en fais trop…Je n'ai besoin de rien…, enfin juste de vêtements ordinaires. »

« Alors je serais ton styliste « ordinaire », en essayant de maîtriser ma fougue créatrice ! »

Le serpent prit une pose d'acteur alors que Yuki tentait de l'étrangler pour le faire taire. Luva balaya la salle du regard.

« Tiens, Tohru n'est pas rentrée ? »

« Elle ne va pas tarder » répondit Shigure confortablement assis en train de lire son journal. « Quand à Kyo, il est dans son « refuge » habituel…A croire que la présence d'Ayamé l'importune. »

Luva remercia le chien d'un sourire avant de monter à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur son lit et échangea son uniforme pour un jeans et un t-shirt plus confortables, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une brise légère.

D'un bond gracieux, la jeune femme monta sur la fenêtre avant d'escalader une pente de la maison pour arriver sur le toit avec une agilité prodigieuse.

Il était là, assis face à elle, les cheveux dans le vent alors que le ciel avait prit des teintes pourpres, violettes et bleues foncés. Luva lui adressa un doux sourire en le rejoignant…Kyo semblait pensif. Elle s'installa sur son côté droit en silence.

« …Tu as vu Akito… »

« Oui…tout s'est bien passé… »

« …Tu lui as parlé de nous ? »

L'indienne glissa sa main dans celle du chat.

« …Je pense le faire, mais pas maintenant. Il y a encore des choses à régler. »

« …Alors ne lui dis pas ! Ne lui dis jamais ! Après tout, personne n'est au courant, à part Tohru, cet idiot de rat et ce sale cabot… »

« … »

La jeune femme contempla le ciel où quelques étoiles apparaissaient.

« Kyo…Je ne veux pas vivre cachée tout le temps et je ne veux pas te faire subir ça…Pour l'instant le mieux est de ne rien dire mais après… »

« Je sais » grogna le rouquin. « Simplement, je ne veux pas qu'Akito…nous sépare »

Luva fixa le chat qui avait prit une teinte rosée. Décidément il était toujours aussi maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments…c'est trop craquant. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui vira au cramoisi.

« N'en parlons plus ! Il y a d'autres sujets beaucoup plus joyeux !…Par exemple j'ai eu des nouvelles de la maison, Ian est reparti à la chasse au maudits…j'ai hâte de tous les connaître…Et puis, comme autre sujet, j'ai appris qu'au temple Est de la ville, ils organisaient une fête pour le printemps, …un truc en l'honneur des cerisiers en fleurs… »

Le rire de Kyo se fit entendre.

« Oui, je sais…c'est très courant au Japon. Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître ? »

« Non, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien y aller avec toi. »

« Hein ! »

« Ca serait génial, en plus c'est le soir, et puis Tohru et Yuki pourraient nous accompagner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« …Si tu veux » déclara t il en rougissant incapable de dire non à la jeune femme.

Luva se leva d'un bond en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Super,…bon je vais préparer à manger… »

La louve allait redescendre du toit lorsque le chat l'interpela.

« Luva… »

« Oui ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui…Son regard avait changé et le jeune homme fixait le sol avec tristesse.

« Je…je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important…à propos de moi. Enfin…, je ne suis pas celui que tu penses et…même, si… »

Kyo releva la tête en sentant quelqu'un le frôler. Le visage de l'indienne était à quelques centimètres du sien et ses prunelles couleur de lune le fixaient intensivement. Le jeune homme chercha à fuir se regard mais Luva l'en empêcha en prenant son visage dans ses douces mains.

D'un murmure presque inaudible elle déclara :

« Je suis au courant…Tu le sais bien. Je t'en avais déjà parlé quand…quand je n'étais plus moi même. Je l'ai toujours su et puis, Kagura m'a donné un peu de détails…je sais exactement ce que tu vas me dire. Kyo…ne crois pas qu'à cause de ça tu va me perdre, continua t elle en effleurant le bracelet du chat. Crois tu que ma malédiction soit moins terrible que la tienne ? Toi tu m'as accepté avec mes mauvais et mes bons côtés…pourquoi ne ferais je pas la même chose ? Quoique les autres disent, tu es Kyo Soma et moi je t'aime comme ça… »

La demoiselle effleura les lèvres du rouquin avant de descendre du toit, le laissant totalement interdit, rassuré, mais étonné.

…

« Luva, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? » demanda Tohru en tentant de suivre l'indienne qui déambulait dans les rues de la ville.

L'après-midi était assez douce et lorsque la sonnerie du lycée avait annoncé la fin des cours, Luva avait pris la brunette par le bras en lui disant qu'elle avait une surprise pour elle.

« Ca y est » déclara la métisse en arrêtant sa course. « On y est ! »

L'onigri eut à peine le temps de réaliser dans quelle boutique son amie venait de l'emmener…un lieu qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« Soyez les bienvenues ! » s'exclama Ayamé en venant à leur rencontre. « Je vous attendais ! »

Miné apparut derrière son patron, un étrange sourire illuminait son visage.

« Alors les voilà ! Mes deux petites poupées chéries »déclara la femme. « Super ! Comme vous êtes mignonnes ! »

Tohru qui ouvrait des yeux ronds se tourna vers la shamane.

« Heu…si tu pouvais m'expliquer. »

« Et bien, comme il y a la fête de l'Hanami ce week-end, Kyo et moi avons décidé d'y aller, au temple Est mais pas tout seul car toi et Yuki allez nous accompagner ! »

« ! »

« Et comme il faut porter des kimonos pour cette occasion… »

« Je me suis proposé de vous en faire sur mesure » coupa le serpent dans un sourire triomphant. « Luva n'a pas de kimono, je n'allais pas la laisser acheter autre chose qu'une de mes compositions. Quant à toi, c'est aussi un cadeau de notre louve adorée. »

L'indienne fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

« C'est pour te remercier de ta compréhension et de ta patience envers moi. »

« Mais…c'est trop » rougit la jeune Honda.

« Mais non, j'ai pensé qu'un beau kimono, c'était parfait. Aujourd'hui, Ayamé et Miné vont juste prendre nos mesures et choisir la couleur de l'étoffe. »

« Oui, et j'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus » ajouta l'homme aux cheveux clair en faisant semblant réfléchir. « Je vais me permettre quelques libertés quant au modèle traditionnel pour l'adapter à votre style. Ca va être somptueux » termina t il en applaudissant.

Miné remonta légèrement ses lunettes en ajoutant avec un air malicieux :

« Au travail ! »

…

« Nous voilà ! » s'exclamèrent Tohru et Luva en entrant dans la demeure de Shiguré.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ! » hurla Yuki en se redressant de son fauteuil. « Il faut déjà nuit ! Vous auriez pu nous dire où vous partiez »

« Désolée » murmura Luva en faisant un clin d'œil à Tohru. « Secret d'état ! »

« J'aime pas vos cachotteries » marmonna le chat alors que Yuki s'avançait pour saluer les deux jeunes femmes.

« Enfin, vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte » ajouta le rat en souriant.

« C'est vrai que ces deux là étaient morts de trouille ! » déclara Shigure en levant la tête de son journal. « Ils ont fait les 100 pas, en imaginant les pires scénari… »

Le chien n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit assommer par ces deux cousins.

« Bon, bin, je vais préparer à dîner » déclara l'onigri en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Yuki allait rejoindre Tohru lorsque la louve l'interpella.

« Je peux te parler 5 minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

La souris acquiesça et suivit l'indienne jusqu'à dans sa chambre.

« Que se passe t il ? »

Luva soupira et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Avec Tohru, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici. »

« … »

« Alors je voulais te dire clairement certaines choses…D'abord…je sors avec Kyo »

« Je m'en doutais » murmura le rat. « Ta sincérité me touche. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres et famille peuvent penser. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour l'annoncer « officiellement », alors j'espère que cela va rester secret. Quant à connaître la réaction d'Akito, il s'y fera…Je ne permettrais pas qu'il fasse du mal ni à Kyo, ni à Tohru, ni à toi. Mais je vois votre chef de Clan d'un autre angle que vous…et je pense pouvoir le sauver…à ma manière. »

« Pardon ! »

« Kyo n'apprécie pas vraiment que j'aille voir Akito…mais c'est nécessaire. Il doit apprendre certaines choses, certains sentiments et c'est à moi de le lui faire découvrir. »

« …Je comprends » déclara le jeune homme en crispant son poing.

Luva voulait toujours aider les autres, alors qui lui était même impuissant à protéger des êtres chers. Au fond, il l'admirait réellement…un grand charisme et une volonté à toute épreuve…La jeune femme était son modèle et même si elle pouvait parfois se montrer fragile, tout cela faisait partie de sa personnalité, de sa force intérieur !

« La seconde chose que je voulais te faire part te concerne, toi et Tohru »

« ? »

« Je sais que Kyo t'a parlé de l'Hanami ce week-end ! Vous allez pouvoir passer du temps ensemble…Yuki, je sais qu'il existe encore des zones d'ombre dans ton cœur mais je pense que tout seul, tu n'en viendrais pas à bout. Parfois certaines situations que l'on crée en présence d'un être cher nous permet d'illuminer nos ténèbres et de créer des souvenirs inoubliables ; cette fête va peut-être être un de ces moments. Si tu veux mon avis, je ressens un présentiment qui me dit qu'il est temps pour toi de t'éloigner de ta solitude, même à ton rythme il faut construire de nouveaux moments, de nouveaux rêves avec de nouvelles briques…et cette construction peut se faire qu'avec de nouvelles petites mains pour t'aider à poser les pierres…Bon il faut que j'y aille car la salle de bain est libre. »

Luva se releva et allait sortir. Elle entendit Yuki murmurer :

« Merci mon amie… »

L'eau chaude était si agréable sur sa peau laiteuse. L'indienne fermait les yeux en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait dit au rat. Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire, à accomplir…tant à donner. Mais chaque chose en son temps ! Luva savait qu'il fallait également profiter de chaque instant, de tout les sourires de Tohru. Et puis, elle n'était pas la seule à œuvrer pour le bonheur des autres…Elle connaissait une jolie petite prune qui inconsciemment apportait une douce chaleur autour d'elle…une chaleur qui faisait son chemin et qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer. La louve s'immergea totalement dans son bain…les sons qui parvenaient à elle n'étaient pas ceux de la pièce d'eau, ils étaient beaucoup plus lointain…Seattle…elle semblait entendre les rires de Kelyan qui tenait dans ses bras le bébé de Sara…La musique…Nathanaël faisait valser Katy…la chaleur du regard d'Eagle… et ce petit garçon…un murmure, une promesse, un signe d'affection…toute cette chaleur qui baignait son cœur.

La jeune indienne sortit de l'eau ; malgré certain inconvénients, le printemps renforçait ses pouvoirs de shamane et cela pouvait être bénéfique.

La voix de Tohru la ramena à la réalité…il était l'heure du dîner…le temps semblait filer comme lorsqu'on tente de retenir de l'eau au creux de sa main. Demain sera un nouveau jour, puis après demain…puis le week-end.

« Pourvu que tout se passe bien… »

…

Yuki et Kyo n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer tout au long du chemin menant à la boutique d'Ayamé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient reçu pour consigne de la part de Luva de se présenter à 19h chez le serpent et cette idée ne les avait guère enchanté.

Dans les rues, de jeunes gens s'activaient, en kimono, afin de rejoindre le temps où se déroulait la fête de l'Hanami, Yuki avait revêtu pour l'occasion une tunique en soie blanche typiquement orientale et boutonné sur le côté ; quand à Kyo il avait fait l'extrême effort de laisser son T-shirt de côté pour une chemise de lin noir, lui donnant un air de maître en arts martiaux qui lui sied à merveille.

Tout deux savaient que les jeunes femmes allaient sûrement revêtir un kimono mais vu le sourire de Shigure lorsqu'il avait évoqué le fait que c'était le frère du rat qui s'occupait de la création, les jeunes Soma commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter !

« Bin vas y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend sale rate ! C'est ton frère alors entre ! » grogna Kyo

« T'as peur, idiot de chat ! T'as qu'à entrer en premier ! »

Le rouquin allait répliquer lorsque la porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître la jolie frimousse de Miné.

« On vous attendait ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. « Nous venons juste de terminer ! Monsieur Ayamé et moi sommes vraiment fiers de notre travail ! »

Les lycéens se sentirent tout à coup mal à l'aise. Avaient il eu raison de s'en faire ? Qu'est-ce que l'excentrique Ayamé avait encore préparé !

Pour toute réponse, le frère de Yuki fit à son tour son apparition magistrale ; pose de prince et rose à la main !

« Alors c'est à vous que je vais devoir laisser mes petites fleurs ! Dire que je viens de réaliser vos plus grands fantasmes, comme je suis… »

Le serpent reçut l'attaque simultanée des deux jeunes hommes, mais il se fit immédiatement soigner par la gentille Miné.

Au même instant, la porte coulissa d'avantage, laissant apparaître Tohru.

« Merci infiniment » s'inclina Tohru. « Monsieur Ayamé, Mademoiselle Miné, vous vous êtes donnés tant de mal »

« Mais de rien, le plaisir était pour nous ! » renchérit l'employée du serpent en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Yuki et Kyo faillirent se décrocher la machoire…Tohru Honda se tenait devant eux, avec sa frimousse d'ange. Elle portait un somptueux kimono de soir rose pâle sur lequel était imprimé des fleurs plus sombres. Une ceinture bordeaux, de la même matière cintrait sa taille avec élégance et au centre de chacun des fleurs avaient été brodé une minuscules perles blanches qui mettaient en valeur la pureté de l'étoffe et de la coupe du kimono. Les cheveux de la jeune Honda étaient retenus par un magnifique peigne de nacre rose sur lequel avait été ajouté quelques fleurs de cerisier. Tohru rayonnait, le rose lui allait tellement bien ! Cela mettait véritablement en valeur son visage et ses traits quelque peu enfantins mais toujours gracieux. La jeune fille rougit en voyant l'expression des deux garçons.

« Heu…vous trouvez que ça ne me va pas ?… »

« Non ! » répondit le rat qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix et ses jambes.

Il prit avec délicatesse la main de l'onigri et s'approcha d'elle. Tohru tourna la tête vers la porte où apparut la silhouette de Luva.

« Merci pour tout à toi aussi ! »

Silence. Un ange passe.

Ayamé et Miné fixaient les jeunes hommes tour à tour. Ils étaient extrêmement fiers de leur travail et de l'effet produit. Ils avaient travaillé très dure pour arriver à ce résultat mais quel plaisir !

Luva était vêtu d'un kimono de soit, violet moiré assez clair, mais plus soutenu que le rose de Tohru. Des orchidées violet foncé et au contour argenté avaient été brodé sur la précieuse étoffe et une ceinture gris pâle au reflet irisé refermait l'ouvrage sur sa fine taille. Le kimono avait été taillé de façon moins conventionnel, avec un tracé plus léger, aérien permettant de plus amples mouvements mais plus près du corps sans pour autant mouler aux courbes délicates de la jeune femme…il y avait presque une inspiration occidentale dans ce vêtement, ce qui s'harmonisait à la perfection avec l'apparence et le caractère de Luva. L'indienne avait également fait l'effort d'attacher sa chevelure, en prenant soin de laisser vagabonder quelques boucles dans son cou et autour de ses joues ; sa coiffure étant maintenue par une multitudes de petites pinces au bout desquelles se trouvaient une fleur de cerisier.

« Salut les garçons…vous êtes à l'heure »

Kyo mit quelques temps à réagir. Il se trouvait face à une apparition…ou à un ange. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était…sublime…irréelle. Non, Luva n'attendait aucun compliment, elle se contentait de lui sourire en s'approchant…un sourire si chaleureux !

« Surtout ! Ne me remerciez pas Yuki et Kyo » s'exclama Ayamé avec un grand sourire.

Les deux cousins ne relevèrent même pas le propos.

« On y va ? » demanda la louve avec douceur, pour sortir ses deux amis de leur mutisme.

« Heu…oui… »

Mais sur le chemin menant au temple ni le chat, ni le rat se disputèrent. Tohru était absorbé par tout ces gens vêtus en kimonos : c'était comme dans un rêve !

« Salut la compagnie ! »

« Saki ! Arisa ! » s'exclama Tohru en voyant arriver ses amies vêtues elles aussi en kimono noir et bleu.

« Bin dites donc ! » siffla la Yankee. « Le styliste s'est pas foutu de vous ! »

« N'en dis pas trop Arisa, tu risque de mettre notre Tohru mal à l'aise »

« Mais ça lui va si bien ! Vous voulez faire le tour de temple avec nous ? Moi et Saki, on ne peux pas rester longtemps. »

« D'accord »

Le temps avait été décoré de lampions en papier pour l'occasion et de nombreux stands traditionnels avaient été disposé. L'univers était véritablement féerique avec tout ces cerisiers en fleurs.

« Tiens ! Tête de carotte a fait aussi un effort de présentation. »

« Tais toi sale Yankee. Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Tiens, tu penses tout seul maintenant »

« Quel flot d'ondes agréables, murmura Saki. Tu sens Luva ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plus réceptive au printemps »

« Exact…C'est vrai que tout le monde se sent bien ici, je le ressens aussi ! C'est agréable et paisible… »

« Bon, on va vous laisser ici ! » déclara soudainement la blondinette. « On vous confie Tohru et Luva alors passez une bonne soirée. »

Tous les quatres regardèrent disparaître les deux jeunes femmes. Yuki se tourna vers Tohru avec un doux sourire.

« Veux tu qu'on aille regarder les stands ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Luva, Kyo, vous venez ! »

« Ouais » renchérit le chat.

L'onigri et la souris marchaient un peu plus devant, chaque découverte était un vrai bonheur pour Tohru. Ses yeux semblaient s'émerveiller à chaque instant, pour de simples petites choses, comme lorsqu'on découvre le monde pour la première fois. Et c'était également une manière pour Yuki de revivre à travers ses regards si sincères et chaleureux. Luva les observait de loin, Kyo marchait à côté d'elle. Elle sentit tout à coup ses doigts frôler les siens…puis s'éloigner. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Kyo regardait droit devant lui. A nouveau le dos de la main du chat frôla la sienne…caresse presque imperceptible. Luva dégagea son index puis ouvrit légèrement la paume comme pour l'encourager…la paume de Kyo se posa bientôt sur celle de l'indienne et ses doigts enlacèrent ceux de la jeune femme dans un tremblement à peine perceptible. Il sentait la chaleur de Luva à travers sa main, …son pouvoir…qui lui redonnait courage…un léger balancement de son bras au rythme de ses pas fit se rapprocher la métisse. Cet instant…ce petit battement d'aile de papillon…il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais ! Comme ce genre d'instant rare, inéluctable et si naturel qui souhaitait partager avec elle ! Luva était patiente,…elle attendait…calerait son rythme sur le sien…la foule autour d'eux…rien ne l'atteignait plus.

…

« Eh les gars ! » hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux mi long blonds de la classe de Yuki.

Il venait d'arriver à un stand où quelques uns de ses camarades s'était installé pour se restaurer.

« Bien qu'est-ce qui a, t'a l'air tout essoufflé ! »

« Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir ! »

« …Bin accouche ! »

« Luva Elyan et Kyo Soma se tenant par la main ! »

« Non ! C'est vrai ! Sérieux…T'es sure ? Enfin on croyait que Luva allait plutôt avec Yuki… vu leur popularité ! »

« Puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai…enfin, il suffit de me suivre, vous verrez ! »

Les cinq lycéens se levèrent et suivirent leur camarade à travers la foule.

« Regardez ils sont là-bas, avec le prince et Tohru Honda ! »

« Ouais, mais ils se tiennent pas par la main. »

« Mais…mais je vous assure que je les ai vu tout à l'heure. »

« C'est ça…T'as du rêvé mon gars !…D'ailleurs ils sont juste en train d'acheter des éventails…En tout cas, Luva Elyan a fait fort ! Quelqu'un aurait pas un appareil photo ? Parce que ça vaut le détour…vous avez vu son kimono. »

« Tais toi, ils vont nous repérer. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, c'est pour ça qu'on fait partie de son fan club idiot… »

…

« Merci Yuki ! » s'inclina Tohru alors que le jeune Soma lui offrait un éventail sur lequel était dessiné un petit onigri. « C'est trop »

« Mais non, ça me fait plaisir. »

« Tiens ! »

Luva se tourna vers Kyo qui lui tendait un petit éventail avec un loup dessus. Le chat semblait gêné…l'indienne sourit en prenant le petit objet.

Kyo et Yuki en achetèrent également avec un chat et une souris dessus…puis…

« Ah ! Ah ! »hurla le chat . « Un jeu de lancé d'anneau ! Je te défie sale rat ! »

« Tu vas encore perdre… »

Et tous deux entamèrent une partie sous les regards amusés des deux jeunes filles.

« Merci,…merci encore » répéta pour la énième fois Tohru, les bras couverts de peluches.

La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras, les cadeaux de la victoire de Yuki. Quant à Luva, elle aussi tenait entre les mains un énorme ours gagné par Kyo.

« Il est superbe, merci »sourit la louve

Le chat sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Vas pas en faire une pendule…c'est juste un ours après tout. »

Tout à coup, Yuki stoppa, imitée par Tohru et les deux autres. Il posa son regard sur l'indienne qui lui sourit.

« Bon, on va vous laisser » déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux gris. « Nous on va visiter le parc, enfin, si ça t'intéresse Tohru. »

« Bi…bien sure ! »

« Très bien, bonne promenade » ajouta Luva. « On se donne rendez-vous devant le temple dans une heure. »

« A tout à l'heure »

Le chat et la louve les regardèrent disparaître dans la foule.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda le jeune homme

« Heu, j'ai vu un petit lac côté Est du temple, on pourrait y faire un tour, non ? »

Kyo sourit maladroitement et murmura un « oui » timide.

…

« C'est magnifique » murmura Tohru en s'installant sur les petites marches du kiosque installé au pied d'un cerisier géant.

La lune filtrait entre ses branches imposantes, recouvertes entièrement de petites fleurs blanches ou rose pâle. Un léger coup de vent fit frissonner ses ramures, libérant quelques fleurs qui voletèrent jusqu'à l'onigri et Yuki, comme une neige de printemps douce et parfumé…Le Prince en recueillit une au creux de sa main et la fixa un moment avant que le vent ne la fasse à nouveau s'envoler.

« C'est magique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de si beau » murmura Tohru en fixant l'arbre centenaire.

« … »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Yuki…il la regardait si intensément qu'elle sentit ses joues prendre feu face au regard améthyste du jeune homme. Le rat frôla sa joue avec une fleur de cerisier…Tohru ne bougeait pas…son corps ne lui répondait plus.

« Ce n'est pas les fleurs, aussi jolies soient elles, qui attirent mon regard ce soir » murmura le Prince. « Mais c'est bien toi,…un si joli visage…c'est toi qui emplit mon cœur de lumière et de douceur…même la lune semble éteinte quand tu es là… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du visage de la demoiselle…Tohru sentit les mains du Prince frôler l'etoffe de son kimono…ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de la jeune fille qui avait prit une teinte plus rouge que les fleurs de son kimono.

« …Tu es ma Princesse… »

Yuki s'écarta un peu alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau.

Il avait suivi les conseils de Luva…mais il prendrait son temps…il ne fallait pas la brusquer…mais dans son cœur, il savait désormais qu'il n'y aurait de place que pour elle.

Le jeune homme se releva en tendant la main vers Tohru.

« Et si on continuait notre promenade, votre Altesse ?… »

L'onigri sentit la main douce et chaude de Yuki dans la sienne, pour l'aider à se relever…ses jambes étaient comme du coton et à peine fut elle debout qu'elle flancha, mais Yuki la rattrapa.

« Gomen » bafouilla la jeune fille en portant la petite souris dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on était seuls de toute façon…Attendons encore un peu avant de reprendre notre ballade. »

« Oui » sourit la brunette en rassemblant ses peluches et les affaires de Yuki.

…

Les rives du lac étaient silencieuses alors que la lune se reflétait dans les eaux cristalines. De temps à autre, un léger vent faisait miroiter la surface du lac en propageant une onde, telle une caresse. Luva posa son ours et s'installa sur l'herbe, suivie de Kyo.

Mais d'étranges lumières attirèrent leur attention…de petites boules lumineuses illuminaient le ciel…tels des flocons d'étoiles se posant de temps à autre dans les brins d'herbe puis reprenant leur lent vol.

« Des lucioles » murmura Luva subjuguée.

Quelques insectes s'approchèrent du couple et une luciole se posa sur la chevelure ivoire de l'indienne qui échappa un rire cristallin.

Luva était encore plus belle, dans cette lumière tamisée, irréelle…comme si les étoiles du ciels pleuvaient pour illuminer son doux sourire et son visage angélique…c'était cette image que le chat avait en tête.

D'un mouvement délicat, il attrapa le petit animal posé sur la chevelure de la demoiselle, et le plaça au creux de sa main. Tous deux l'observèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

« Tu es belle » murmura Kyo.

Luva, surprise, changea de couleur. Quand c'était lui qui disait ces choses là, elle ne pouvait contenir ses sentiments.

« Merci » bafouilla t elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chat.

« C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une fête traditionnelle au Japon. C'est vraiment superbe…c'est magique avec les lampions, les lucioles, les cerisiers. »

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux.

« Cet atmosphère est si paisible…je me sens chez moi… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase…Kyo avait déposé un baiser au coin de ses lèvres…un mouvement furtif empli d'affection. Il avait sûrement du faire un énorme effort car il n'était pas du genre à extérioriser ce genre de sentiment.

Au même moment, un immense feu d'artifice inonda le ciel de couleurs vives, comme des étoiles scintillantes.

Le spectacle dura 15 minutes, puis Kyo et Luva se relevèrent.

Il était temps d'aller rejoindre Yuki et Tohru…A nouveau, le chat et la louve enlacèrent leurs doigts en prenant la direction du temple principal.

…

Le soleil filtrait à peine dans la chambre alors que Luva terminait d'enfiler son jeans…enfin le week end…La jeune femme sourit en pensant à la somptueuse soirée de la veille puis descendit les escaliers avec légèreté.

Tohru était déjà en bas, terminant les préparatifs du petit déjeuner. La louve la salua.

« Tiens, Kyo n'est pas levé ? » demanda l'indienne

« Si, il est d'ailleurs déjà sorti…Il tient pas en place… »

La jeune indienne termina de manger en remerciant Tohru.

« Tu n'aurais pas des courses à faire ? Je m'en charge ! »

La brunette lui tendit une liste alors que Luva enfilait ses chaussures pour sortir : elle marchait tranquillement dans la forêt mais s'arrêta…On l'observait…Et apparemment l'intrus ne voulait pas se montrer. En tout cas, il était rapide pour disparaître !

La shamane se retrouva bientôt devant le supermarché…mais elle n'y entra pas. Même si ce n'était pas le même regard que dans la forêt, on l'observait à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers l'intrus…cette fois-ci, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher mais Luva releva un peu de surprise dans son regard : il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la repère. L'homme aux cheveux gris attachés en catogan s'avança, vêtu d'un kimono.

« Bonjour » déclara la jeune indienne.

L'inconnu s'inclina en signe de salutation.

« Je suppose que tu es Luva Elyan. »

Cet homme dégageait une grande force…mais pas de malédictions en vue…Il inspirait la confiance et le respect…

« oui » affirma la demoiselle. « Dites moi si je me trompe mais vous êtes un Soma et apparemment vous n'êtes pas maudit. »

« Exact…comment l'as tu su ? je suppose que la réponse est dans ta magie…Hmmm, je me nomme Kazuma Soma…Je suis le professeur d'arts martiaux de Yuki, Kyo, Kagura et Hatsuharu. »

« Enchantée… »

Professeur d'arts martiaux ? Alors pourquoi lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Kyo, Luva avait elle senti quelque chose d'étrange, de fort…Ses yeux disaient autre chose…il n'était pas seulement professeur.

Kasuma baissa le regard…Cette fille avait un regard transperçant…comme si elle pouvait lire en lui ! Il avait voulu la rencontrer au même titre que Tohru Honda…mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cette personne puisse être si charismatique !

« En fait » reprit le Maître. « J'ai élevé Kyo. »

« Je vois » murmura Luva dans un sourire. « Et vous souhaitiez faire ma connaissance afin de savoir quel autre chef de clan pouvait influencer son avenir. »

« … »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de blesser Kyo ou de décider de son avenir. »

Kazuma fut à nouveau surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme…c'était vraiment un chef de clan bien étrange…mais quand elle parlait de Kyo, son visage était si doux, se pouvait il que…

« Kyo est l'un des miens » reprit l'indienne. « C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux que son bonheur…mon discours doit vous surprendre car différent de celui d'Akito, mais il ne faut le blâmer, ni le juger. Je suis maudite par l'esprit du loup c'est pourquoi ma malédiction se rapproche de celle des autres, bien que différente sur certains autres aspects…Si vous êtes réellement le père adoptif de Kyo, sachez que je connais parfaitement sa malédiction, et cela ne m'effraye pas car cela fait partie de lui. »

« …vous l'aimez ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Luva d'être surprise.

« …oui… »

« Et Akito, est il au courant ? »

« …Pas encore. Je souhaite prendre mon temps avec lui, pour lui annoncer. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de lui en parler pour l'instant ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre…Par contre, si tu as l'air de ne pas être si pressée, c'est que tu n'es pas au courant. »

Luva fronça un sourcil.

« Dès la fin du lycée, Kyo se fera enfermé…définitivement. »

« Quoi ! »

Kazuma invita la jeune femme à se promener, afin d'être plus tranquilles pour discuter. Il lui expliqua le passé de son grand-père, la façon de tenir les maudits du « chat » à l'écart…L'indienne écoutait, sans un mot…cela était vraiment plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais il n'était pas question de baisser les bras ! ni de renvoyer la faute sur Akito…lui aussi était victime de sa malédiction ! Les véritables manipulateurs étaient plutôt les Soma de l'Intérieur !

Lorsque le maître termina son discours, le silence s'installa à nouveau.

« Je comprendrais si… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas ! » coupa la jeune femme.

« ? »

« Kyo ne sera jamais enfermé tant que je serais en vie ! Et je ne baisserais pas les bras, même s'il faut me mettre tout les Soma à dos ! Mon clan aussi est puissant…mais ce n'est pas la guerre que je suis venue chercher ici ! »

« … »

« Je trouverais un moyen Kazuma, et si vous m'aidez nous sauverons Kyo. »

« Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas m'opposer à leur décision » murmura l'homme.

« Moi si. Mais nous n'auront pas à le faire si j'arrive à mes fins… »

« Pardon ? »

Pour toute réponse le visage de la louve s'illumina d'un sourire énigmatique.

« C'est pas tout, mais je suppose que vous désiriez également rencontrer Tohru, et revoir Kyo » enchaîna Luva pour changer de conversation.

Kazuma acquiesça.

« Tu t'y connais en arts martiaux ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Surtout de la façon de te déplacer et d'observer les gens, afin de jauger leur force. »

« En fait, j'ai eu des professeurs différents mais pas seulement d'arts martiaux…j'aime le combat sous toutes ses formes et chaque enseignement est enrichissant. »

« Je serais ravi que tu passes un jour au dojo. »

« Avec plaisir…au fait, vous ne sauriez pas lequel des maudits Soma pourrait m'observer et s'enfuir aussi vite que le vent ? »

« …Mmm…à vu d'œil je penserais à Rin Soma, maudite par… »

« …le cheval »

« ? Tu es vraiment une magicienne »

L'indienne sourit.

« Je l'ai déjà aperçu et …mon intuition me guide souvent. »

Tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Shiguré.

Kyo, qui était assis sur les lates de bois, devant la porte d'entrée se leva d'un bond en apercevant la silhouette familière de Kazuma.

« Maître… »

« Bonjour Kyo »

Luva passa son regard de l'un à l'autre…Elle se sentait heureuse, car Kyo le considérait comme son père…elle le sentait. Ils avaient certainement des choses à se dire.

L'indienne passa à côté de Kyo en lui adressant un doux sourire puis entra dans la maison pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle croisa Tohru.

« Je suis réellement désolée » s'excusa t elle. « Mais j'ai eu un petit imprévu et je n'ai pas pu faire les courses. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y retournerais dans l'après-midi ! »

Puis elle continua son chemin…mais s'arrêta devant le bureau de Shiguré. Il l'invita à entrer.

« Il me semble avoir entendu la voix de Kazuma. »

« Exact »

Le silence s'installa.

« Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?…Pour l'enfermement de Kyo…Et vous ne me l'avez pas dis. »

« Tu étais assez intelligente pour le découvrir. »

« Parfois je me demande de quel côté vous êtes. »

« … »

« Mais bientôt il n'en n'aura plus qu'un ! »

« ? »

« Je dois vous laisser…j'ai à faire. »

Luva laissa le chien à ses interrogations et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle alluma son ordinateur et cliqua sur sa boite de messagerie instantanée.

Elle ouvrit un nouveau message à l'intention de Kelyan.

_« Hi, my little Crow !_

_J'ai un service à te demander… »_

_« Je t'écoute ma Luva ! »_

_« Pourrais tu visiter les songes d'un être qui m'est cher ? »_

_« de qui s'agit il ?…de ton petit chat ? »_

_« Non…d'Akito Soma »_

Fin ! Enfin plutôt à suivre !

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?_

_Non, pitiez, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais que j'ai abusé avec le temps…Mais j'ai été très occupée…La prépa, faut la vivre pour le croire !_

_Gomen ! Cette année j'ai vécu des moments difficiles, beaucoup de larmes, de mauvaises notes, de découragements, beaucoup de travail, peu de sommeil…ça a été mon quotidien pendant toute une année…et faut recommencer la même galère l'année prochaine._

_Le seul loisir que j'ai eu, c'est de lire des mangas.. ;Mais je vous assure que d'écrire 180 pages par semaines, bin ça vous tue le poignet pour le week end…alors je n'ai pas pu écrire cette suite avant les grandes vacances !_

_Et ça risque d'être le même bazarre pour le prochain chapitre._

_Mais si vous êtes encore là…je veux bien des petits reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_Je voulais tous vous remercier ! Franchement je lis tout vos petits mots avec beaucoup d'attention et ça ma remonte le moral ! Une spéciale dédicace à ma meilleure amie, qui se reconnaîtra, à katynouche, Zahnegirl…et ma Cachou adorée, camarade de galère de prépa VETO ! Fight poulette !_

_Alors big Bisous et à la prochaine !_

_Galya_

_PS : A part fruits Basket et de nombreux mangas que j'ai découvert, je vous conseille très vivement Naruto et hunter X hunter…j'ADORE ! _

_Pis peut-etre que vous aurez également la joie d'aller à la Japon Expo ! J'espère y retourner l'année prochaine ! Kisu_


End file.
